


Где-то между любовью и мукой

by KrasnayaLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Drinking, Everyone Is A Consenting Adult, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Minor Original Character(s), Past Harley/Joker - Freeform, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, but when is anything with Joker involved?, some canon characters make appearances too, weirdly domestic fluff
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 50,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16123901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasnayaLady/pseuds/KrasnayaLady
Summary: Это началось как дурная шутка, такого рода, над которой люди хотя и смеются, но забавной не находят. Однажды Брюс Уэйн отправляется в бар, чтобы в полевой обстановке выяснить, насколько правдивы слухи о готовящейся крупной операции по перевозу контрабанды, а кончается это тем, что он напивается вместе с Джокером. Это ведь смешно, верно?ИлиБрюс пытается начать встречаться с Джокером и между тем пытаться скрыть от него, что он и Бэтмен – одно лицо.Перевод работы Somewhere Between Love And Abuse автор Saremina





	1. Часть 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/gifts).
  * A translation of [Somewhere Between Love And Abuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777117) by [Saremina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saremina/pseuds/Saremina). 



В небольшом баре дым стоит коромыслом, а вонь дешевых сигарет и дрянной выпивки казалось намертво въелась в старое дерево, так же, как в пол — темные пятна того, что, как все понимали, было когда-то пролитой кровью.

Тот самый приснопамятный контрабандист, за которым Брюс и намеревался следить, так и не показался, и Брюс уже собирается домучить свою выпивку и потихоньку отправиться домой. Он выделялся из толпы даже тогда, когда одевал самую непримечательную одежду, и изо всех сил сейчас старался не привлекать к себе внимание, пока сидит на дальнем конце барной стойки с бокалом. Он пялится в дешевый виски, плещущийся у него в стакане и прислушивается к болтовне, слегка заглушаемой мелодичной музыкой, доносящейся из старого стерео. И для тех, кто принадлежит здешнему кругу, здесь хорошо и спокойно.

Брюс не замечает Джокера, пока он не прислоняется к стойке, заказывает мохито и громко благодарит Брюса за то, что тот за него платит. Он в точности как тигр, который только что приметил себе свежую жертву, и Брюс чуть ли не подпрыгивает от неожиданности, увидев его — здесь. Да, Альфред бы гордился степенью самоконтроля Брюса, когда он напоминает себе, что Брюс Уэйн, миллиардер и филантроп, не может себе позволить просто взять и в ответ схватить за шкирку одного из первых лиц андеграунда Готэма, а затем от души повозить наглой мордой по заляпанной барной стойке, как бы это ему и не хотелось бы.

Так что Брюсу ничего не остается, как вести себя самым обычным образом, словно ничем не примечательному горожанину. Он передает бармену еще денег, хотя его сердце и колотится в груди, а тело напрягается, готовое к драке, если уж до этого дойдет дело, но Джокер просто улыбается Брюсу своей самой очаровательной улыбкой и наклоняет голову, чтобы внимательнее рассмотреть его лицо.

— И что же привело такого человека, как Брюс Уэйн в такое место, как это? — спрашивает он, придвигаясь в личное пространство Брюса как раз достаточно, чтобы ему было явно некомфортно, но недостаточно близко, чтобы Брюс действительно имел право отшатнуться, не привлекая излишнего внимания. Брюс стискивает зубы и начинает незаметно оглядывать тускло освещенную комнату в поисках пути к отступлению. К такому повороту событий он не готов, и ему не очень-то понятно, что именно Джокер от него хочет. Словно играть в шарады на минном поле.

А Джокер все смотрит на него, приторно улыбаясь.

— Хотел найти место, где можно выпить без того, чтобы тебя сразу же начали фотографировать, — отвечает Брюс и показывает большой палец. Он пытается улыбнуться, но улыбка выходит настолько кривой, что он решает не позориться.

— Ну, тогда ты по адресу. Они тут мигом всем чересчур любопытным журналистам прописывают превентивный курс лечения бейсбольными битами, — говорит Джокер, пристально глядя на него и явно что-то прикидывая.

Брюс залпом допивает свой бокал, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, будто не торопится.

— Ну, мне пора. Утром у меня важные совещания, так что с утра надо быть свежим, — говорит он и снова пытается выдавить в адрес Джокера вымученную улыбку, встает и ставит бокал на стойку.

Джокер мгновенно подается вперед, и между пальцев Брюса прямо в дерево стойки вонзается нож прежде, чем тот успевает сообразить, в чем же, собственно, дело. Холодное лезвие слегка касается его кожи, и, когда Брюс пытается отдернуть руку, чувствует все возрастающее жжение. Брюс изо всех сил сдерживает порыв вцепиться тут же Джокеру в горло и не придушить его к чертям собачьим.

То приторное дружелюбие, которое Джокер так усердно демонстрировал ему всего секунду назад, сменяет зубастая и крайне злобная ухмылка, и Брюс едва успевает задуматься, какая же из этих эмоций у Джокера — настоящая, как вновь Джокер расплывается в милейшей и дружелюбнейшей улыбке и мягко смеется.

— Сначала ты должен со мной выпить, — говорит Джокер таким голосом и с таким видом, что Брюс осознает, что, собственно, особого выбора у него и нет. Брюс загнан в ловушку. Брюс это знает, Джокер это знает, причем последний искренне наслаждается каждой секундой созерцания того, как Брюс пытается держать лицо и не поддаться на людях панике, которая начинает замутнять его разум.

— Выпить, — повторяет Брюс. — Окей. Хорошо. Давай выпьем, — соглашается он, затем считает до десяти и глубоко дышит, пытаясь успокоить бьющееся молотом в груди сердце. Джокер внимательно наблюдает за ним еще какое-то время, после чего выдергивает нож из стойки и наконец-то отодвигается от Брюса на достаточное расстояние, чтобы он почувствовал себя спокойно. И пока Брюс внимательно осматривает руку, с облегчением понимая, что на этот раз ему, похоже, удастся уйти без нового шрама, Джокер играется с белой соломинкой своего коктейля, пока наконец, измочалив ее, не выбрасывает прочь.

— Заказывай выпивку и усаживайся на место. И давай, расслабься. А то ты заставляешь меня нервничать, — говорит Джокер, тряся головой и смотря на Брюса так, будто тот ведет себя самым идиотским образом. Брюс делает так, как ему сказано, садится на покосившийся барный стул и заказывает себе еще один шот виски, посматривая на часы на телефоне и задаваясь вопросом, стоит ли предупреждать Альфреда, в какую историю он влип. Джокер хмыкает и плюхается на стул рядом с Брюсом. Бармен бросает на Брюса сочувственный взгляд.

— Ну и что, трудно было? — спрашивает Джокер чуть слишком ласковым голосом, чтобы это можно было принять за чистую монету. — Ну а теперь давай, расскажи мне о себе, — продолжает он и потягивает мохито с таким видом, будто это не он только что тыкал ножом в Брюса. И что самое хреновое, походу ему действительно любопытно, так что единственное желание, которое испытывает Брюс — смыться отсюда как можно быстрее и как можно дальше.

— Я тебе быстро наскучу, — пытается Брюс и изо всех сил старается выглядеть туповатым придурком.

Джокер делает еще глоток коктейля, оставляя на стекле отметину губной помады, и Брюс с легкой истерикой задается вопросом, а не поправил ли Джокер свой макияж специально ради него.

— Не думаю. Хочу тебя поближе узнать. Ведь для этого же люди друг с другом выпивают за знакомство, разве нет? — Джокер хмурится и начинает стучать кончиками ногтей по стойке, выбивая медленный стройный ритм.

Брюс слегка приподнимает руки и горбится, отстраняясь от Джокера.

— Я правда ну совсем неинтересен, ну... хммм... Я даже не знаю. — Брюс прикусывает губу и пытается придумать, что же такого сказать, что приведет Джокера в хорошее настроение.

— Однажды я с рюкзаком дикарем путешествовал по Европе. — Это даже в целом не было ложью, он просто не упоминал некоторых деталей. Пальцы Джокера замирают, и напряжение начинает потихоньку Брюса отпускать.

— Это интересненько, — говорит Джокер, наклоняясь поближе к Брюсу и секунду посасывая нижнюю губу, пока со смачным хлопком не отпускает ее. Алая помада начинает блестеть, смазанная слюной. И, к сожалению, не размазывается, как Брюс в тайне злорадно надеется.

— На самом деле ничего такого особенного. Это в рассказах обычно все ого-го как интересно, а в жизни все намного прозаичнее, — говорит Брюс. — А что насчет тебя? — продолжает он, прежде чем Джокер начнет разматывать его, выпытывая подробности.

— Да я весь открытая книга, — отвечает Джокер, задумчиво потягивая свой коктейль. — А что такое? Хочешь что-то про меня узнать?

Это явная ловушка, и Брюс понимает, что принять подтрунивание Джокера за чистую монету опасно, но в любом случае он никогда особенно не цеплялся за безопасность. Да и, честно говоря, у него никогда не было возможности поговорить с Джокером так, не в бэт-костюме, да и алкоголь начал постепенно затуманивать разум, так что его начинало все сильнее подмывать наконец удовлетворить свое любопытство.

— Зачем ты вообще со мной разговариваешь? — спрашивает Брюс, решая, что с этого начать будет наиболее безопасно.

— Выпить с симпатичным незнакомцем в дрянном подпольном баре — это входит в мой список дел, — отвечает Джокер без малейшего колебания. Брюс недоверчиво хмурит брови, на что Джокер демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— У меня есть список дел. И в нем как раз есть исполнить: «До свиданья, аллигатор, до скорой встречи, крокодил» Кроку и не быть перекушенным им пополам, но это та задача, над которой я еще работаю. А вот выпить с тобой как раз подходит по всем параметрам.

— Рад оказаться полезным, — бормочет Брюс, уставившись в свой стакан. Джокер то ли его не слышит, то ли ему откровенно плевать на то, что Брюс готов оказаться где угодно, только бы не здесь и не сейчас.

— Ой, только не говори, что у тебя списка дел нет! — Джокер пялится на Брюса с таким подчеркнутым удивлением, что именно это и вызывает у Брюса первую мимолетную искреннюю улыбку за испорченный Джокером вечер.

— Нет у меня списка дел, — признается Брюс. И, если подходить к данному вопросу буквально, то он не лгал. Это Альфред составлял список дел, которые нужно было сделать Брюсу Уэйну, а вот Брюс сосредотачивался на том, чем нужно было заняться Бэтмену, но из соображений личной безопасности он, разумеется, четко разделял эти вещи и изо всех сил старался все обставить так, чтобы не было никакой возможности проследить ни малейшей связи между Брюсом Уэйном и Бэтменом.

— Да как же ты живешь? — спрашивает Джокер так, словно отсутствие списка дел задевает его чем-то лично.

— Да справляюсь помаленьку, — отвечает Брюс, все больше вовлекаясь в беседу по мере того, как тело отпускает излишнее напряжение.

— Ну разумеется, справляешься. Ты просто не знаешь, насколько лучше ты можешь справляться! — вздыхает Джокер и треплет Брюса по плечу, словно сочувствует ему в искреннем и глубоком горе, и, надо сказать, к его чести Брюс ухитряется даже не дернуться. На самом деле как-то странно чувствовать, что Джокер трогает его без намека на то, что собирается причинить ему боль, и когда Джокер убирает руку, Брюс чувствует теплоту и легкое покалываение в том месте, где она к нему прикасалась. Брюс снова опускает взгляд, пристально уставившись в выпивку и притворяется, что ему вовсе не хочется, чтобы Джокер подержал руку, прикасаясь к нему, чуть дольше.

— Возьмем столик, — внезапно решает Джокер и заказывает бармену повторить выпивку. Брюс чуть ли не летит на пол, когда Джокер хватает его за руку и дергает за собой, и едва ухитряется подхватить свой новый стакан, когда Джокер тянет его за собой через весь бар. Не удивительно, что при их приближении люди расступаются. От Джокера исходит совершенно невероятная аура. Брюс задается вопросом, нет ли среди тех, кто ошивается в баре, кого-то, кто работает на Джокера, но Джокер двигается слишком прытко для того, чтобы Брюс успел по-настоящему оглядеться в полумраке бара.

Джокер заталкивает Брюса в угловое сиденье и утрамбовывает, пока Брюс более-менее не оказывается прижат к стене без малейшего пути к отступлению, а затем грациозно пристраивается рядом и счастливо хлюпает, высасывая остатки коктейля через новую розовую соломинку. Брюс чувствует жар, исходящий от Джокера, и сердце у него начинает биться чуть быстрее, когда нога Джокера потирается о его ногу.

— И что теперь? — смеет спросить Брюс, и в голосе звучит такая неуверенность, которая коробит его самого. Так что нет шансов, что Джокер этого не заметит.

— А теперь мы нажремся, — заявляет Джокер и косится на него — А что? У тебя было на уме что-то еще? Должен сразу тебя предупредить, я не целуюсь на первом свидании.

Он подмигивает и смеется, видя, как ежится от неудобства Брюс.

— Мне надо бы домой, — пытается начать Брюс но замолкает, замечая, как взгляд Джокера начинает темнеть. — Хотя, нет, — быстро добавляет он, чтобы предотвратить дальнейшие попытки Джокера его исполосовать. Походу, у него нет шансов ретироваться без того, чтобы не заварить приличную драку, а ему хотелось бы спустить все на тормозах, насколько это вообще возможно. У него нет четкого представления, как он будет объяснять то, что Брюс Уэйн уложил в нокаут Джокера при всем честном народе, и как он это объяснит самому Джокеру, ну и, если уж говорить совсем откровенно, то и не совсем уверен, что справится с этим без костюма.

— Умничка мальчик, — говорит Джокер и снова сосредотачивается на своей выпивке, а Брюс выдыхает, только сейчас осознав, что все это время сидел затаив дыхание.

— Расскажи мне о том сборе пожертвований, что было несколько недель тому назад, насколько я знаю, там случился занятный переполох, — говорит Джокер, играясь розовой соломинкой. Брюс хмурится и прикусывает губу, пытаясь сообразить, о чем это Джокер его спрашивает. А затем вспоминает благотворительный бал, на котором Двуликий и Пугало ухитрились ввалиться одновременно и какую перепалку оба устроили прямо посреди зала. Брюс не выдерживает и фыркает раньше, чем успевает спохватиться, так что моментально оказывается в центре внимания Джокера.

Так что Брюс забавляет Джокера рассказом, который приводит последнего в дичайший восторг. Брюс уже по собственной инициативе заказывает еще повторить, пока тот приходит в себя.

Джокер в свою очередь начинает рассказывать о случае в Аркхэме, когда заключенные начали кидаться едой и устроили настоящую войнушку, так что чье-то глазное яблоко было запущено прямо в медсестру, а кто-то в пылу сражения даже лишился уха. Для Брюса самым пугающим в истории было то, каким обыденным тоном Джокер говорил об Аркхэме, так, словно обычный человек рассказывает о совершенно непримечательном рабочем дне.

Джокер заказывал для Брюса все больше и больше выпивки, и, хотя тот и протестовал перед каждым следующим раундом, Джокер не желал слышать возражений. И чем больше повышается градус, тем больше Брюс обнаруживает, что, в целом, не так уж и плохо он проводит время, и хотя у Джокера были серьезные проблемы с пониманием самой концепции личного пространства, Брюс был готов с этим смириться.

К тому моменту, когда Брюс окончательно решает, что пора уже собираться домой, Джокер уже почти что взгромоздился ему на колени и безудержно ржет над шуткой, которая понятна только ему.

— По-моему, с нас достаточно, — говорит Брюс и слегка теребит плечо Джокера, чтобы убедиться, что тот еще в сознании.

— Слабак! — бормочет Джокер, уткнувшись Брюсу в шею и снова начинает истерически хихикать. Брюс ни в малейшей степени не понимает, что в происходящем так рассмешило Джокера, но вот то, как он смеется, отзывается неожиданным теплом где-то в самой его глубине. Это совсем не тот смех, который обычно Брюс слышит от Джокера, в нем нет и следа ни маниакальной одержимости, ни безумия, ни насмешливой жестокости. Он наполнен искренним счастьем.

— На совещании я буду мучаться с похмелья, и когда я облажаюсь на нем по-крупному, то винить в этом буду тебя, — ворчит Брюс и пытается напустить на себя грозный вид, но, честно говоря, подозревает, что лицо у него выглядит вовсе не так устрашающе, как он пытается показать, и в целом вид у него получается скорее идиотский. Джокер кивает, что-то едва слышно мычит и медленно ухитряется выпрямиться.

— О'кей. Будешь мучиться на своем важном совещании с похмелья,— говорит Джокер потрясающе трезвым голосом, учитывая то, что и сидеть-то прямо он сейчас не особо способен. Брюс, честно говоря, впечатлен.

— Ты расплачиваешься, — напоминает Джокер, прежде чем залпом допивает последний коктейль и, шатаясь, пытается встать на ноги.

— Уже расплатился, — говорит Брюс и решает последовать примеру Джокера. Ему приходится подхватить Джокера, чтобы тот не грохнулся наземь, ну а если попутно он периодически наваливался на него, чтобы самому удержаться на ногах — что же, почему же не воспользоваться подвернувшейся возможностью?

Джокер позволяет Брюсу помочь ему пересечь зал, а затем замирает в дверном проеме и машет кому-то за их спинами, чем только уверяет Брюса в том, что кое-кто из посетителей бара действительно были членами банды Джокера.

Джокер не сопротивляется, когда Брюс начинает тащить его вниз по улице в сторону чуть более приличного квартала, плавно перетекающего в деловую часть города. Он напевает какую-то мелодию и пытается жестикулировать в своей обычной драматичной и патетичной манере, но Брюс, вцепившийся ему в руку, мешается, так что в процессе Джокер несколько раз почти что теряет равновесие.

— Ну и куда мы премся? — спрашивает Джокер, голос у него слегка невнятный, и Брюс уверен, что если он сейчас отпустит его руку, то Джокер плюхнется на землю. Брюс останавливается, оглядывается, и только сейчас до него доходит, что он волочит своего злейшего врага прямо в свой пентхаус. Брюсу по душе то, что в городе у него есть свой уголок, особенно в те дни, когда вынужден преследовать преступников ночь напролет, а потом наутро отправляться в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис. Таким образом он выигрывает час или полтора сна, и хоть это и немного, но следует быть благодарным за то, что имеешь.

— Э... Думаю, что ко мне? — отвечает Брюс. Он уже пересек грань, за которой способен заботиться о том, насколько совершенно явно идиотски выглядит то, что он сейчас творит, да и прикосновение Джокера, всем весом навалившегося на него, кажется вовсе не неприятным.

— Ну и что мы там будем делать? — Джокер искренне пытается тоном намекнуть, на какое продолжение рассчитывает, но почти падает, когда пытается еще и принять соответственную соблазнительную позу. Брюс фыркает и чуть заплетаясь, едва не теряет равновесие, удерживая Джокера и подтягивая его к себе.

— Отсыпаться, — говорит Брюс и приобнимает Джокера за плечи. — Сможешь поспать на диване, если будешь вести себя прилично. — Он улыбается Джокеру, пока пытается себя убедить, что позволить сейчас тому уйти на своих двоих скорее всего приведет к тому, что тот убьет кого-то по пьяни, а пытаться сдать полиции — верный способ быть убитому самому, так что в данной ситуации надо просто смириться с тем, что происходит, и выбрать наиболее мирное решение. Ну и, в самом крайнем случае, Брюс подмешает успокоительное в воду и вольет ее Джокеру в глотку.

— Что, даже не воспользуешься тем, что я сейчас не особо себя контролирую? — то, с какой кислой миной Джокер на него смотрит, заставляет Брюса расхохотаться.

— Ой, что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты себя сейчас не контролируешь. — В ответ Джокер смеется.

— Вот это в точку, — мямлит он и, приобнимая Брюса за талию, умиротворенно вздыхает. Брюс снова начинает их тащить дальше.

— А знанешь, я бы тебе дал. И даже потом бы не прикончил, — продолжает гнуть свою линию Джокер после минутной паузы.

— Нет. — Брюс слегка спотыкается, хотя и чувствует, что свежий ветер начинает постепенно прочищать ему мозги, — секс по пьяни — это сущий кошмар. Чувствуешь себя так, будто тебя сейчас вырвет или забываешь, что хотел сделать и кто-то может пострадать или вырубится, а ты будешь беситься, поскольку потерял свой шанс, если уже почти собрался приступить к делу. А затем приходится еще и иметь дело с партнером, который вовсе из-за всего произошедшего не в восторге, — продолжает он не подумавши, и к тому времени, когда до него доходит, что же мелет его язык, уже слишком поздно и Джокер смотрит на него, как будто он самая чудесная вещь на свете, которую он когда-либо воочию имел счастье лицезреть.

— Готов поспорить, что ты говоришь на основе реального опыта, — говорит Джокер, поперхнувшись от смеха, и его глаза аж сверкают от удовольствия.

— Угу. И это было ни разу не забавно, — признает Брюс.

— А я-то думал, что ты сейчас начнешь возмущаться и вещать, что с парнями ты ни-ни, — смеется Джокер, и Брюсу хочется врезать себе из-за того, что он даже не подумал об этом. Они продолжают свой медленный поход к дому Брюса, и Джокер продолжает отпускать замечания обо всем, что только попадается ему на глаза. Брюс кивает и даже сам в ответ отпускает пару комментариев.

— Все. Больше не хочу идти пешком. Давай возьмем такси? — ноет Джокер после того, как они одолели еще три квартала, и Брюс более чем счастлив согласиться с ним. Его ноги отяжелели, и такими темпами они могут плестись до пентхауса целую вечность. Брюс тащит на себе Джокера еще квартал и машет рукой, пытаясь поймать такси. Он вполне понимает, что водитель может вызвать копов, завидев Джокера, и пытается прикинуть, следует ли ему сунуть взятку водителю или может быть вообще воздержаться от поездки, но когда такси притормаживает и Джокер рывком распахивает дверь, приветствуя водителя по имени, Брюс решает пустить все на самотек. Не стоило бы даже и удивляться, это же Джокер в конце то концов, и он всегда выкидывает такие штуки, которые Брюс меньше всего от него ожидает.

Брюс дает водителю свой адрес и плюхается на потертое сидение. Джокер пристраивает свою голову на плече Брюса и начинает мычать какую-то мелодию, которая Брюсу смутно знакома, только название напрочь вылетело у него из головы. Брюс удивляется, способен ли Джокер остановиться и просто побыть в моменте, он все время издает какие-то звуки или вертится, все что угодно, только бы привлечь к себе внимание. Словно боится, будто исчезнет, если прекратит что-то делать. Брюс раздраженно фыркает и говорит себе, что пора прекратить анализировать пьяные выходки Джокера, все равно он что-то экстраординарное. Брюс пытался отыскать глубокий смысл мотивов поведения Джокера годами, и, похоже, единственный вывод, который напрашивается после всех его умозаключений, что тот просто наслаждается тем, что творит, так почему же сейчас должно быть что-то иное?

Брюс прикрывает глаза, вдыхая запах освежителя воздуха и слабый аромат персикового шампуня от волос Джокера. Тот же запах, что обычно исходит от волос Харли, и который Брюс ненавидит.

Джокер пихает Брюса, когда такси добирается до пункта назначения, так что Брюс расплачивается, пока Джокер выкарабкивается из такси. Брюс задним числом соображает, что мог бы попросить водителя отвести Джокера туда, куда тот хочет, а вовсе не тащить к себе домой, но такси уже газует прочь, а попытка вернуть такси явно не приведет ни к чему хорошему.

Брюс ведет Джокера вверх в пентхаус через черный ход, чтобы избежать риска того, что кто-то заметит, как тот прется к себе домой с одним из самых разыскиваемых преступников Готэма.

Джокер спотыкается и хихикает, пока Брюс тащит его сквозь темную гостиную. Он толкает Джокера на диван и с оханьем падает рядом с ним, смутно поражаясь, как же они ухитрились вдвоем дотащиться от бара без того, чтобы не влипнуть в неприятности.

— Ну что, еще выпьем — и на боковую? — спрашивает Джокер, и Брюс кивает.

— Думаю, коктейль я тебе не сварганю.

Джокер фыркает, и Брюс улыбается, радуясь, что Джокер не сможет увидеть это в кромешной тьме. Он с усилием поднимается и включает свет, добираясь до бутылки скотча на кухне, которую Брюс хранит там и которую Альфред делает вид, что не замечает. Это требует недюжинной концентрации, но в конце концов Брюс добывает бутылку и стаканы, позволяя себе какое-то время погодить и вдохнуть знакомый запах дома, а заодно и обдумать сложившееся положение дел. Ноги у него налились свинцовой тяжестью, голова кружится, а на диване возлежит клоун-убийца.

Брюс, издав тихий смешок, покачивается на нетвердых ногах и делает пару неглубоких вздохов, после чего считает до десяти и возвращается в гостиную.

Джокер уже почти дремлет, когда Брюс ставит скотч на стеклянный столик, но тут же вздрагивает и просыпается. Секунду Брюс ожидает, что тот сейчас в него выстрелит, но Джокер только кривится в ленивой усмешке и смотрит прямо ему в глаза, позволяя голове безвольно упасть обратно, на спинку дивана, выгибая шею. Брюс прикусывает губу и ловит себя на мысли, почувствует ли он привкус безумия, если прикоснется сейчас губами к коже Джокера.

Он не осознает, насколько пристально пялится, пока Джокер не издает смешок, маняще разводя ноги. Брюс сразу же переключает свое внимание на то, чтобы плеснуть в стакан скотч, пока Джокер смеется над ним, и всеми силами пытается выбросить из головы образ Джокера, так призывно развалившегося на его диване, подталкивая второй стакан прямо тому под нос.

Брюс прочищает горло, пытаясь проглотить внезапно вставший поперек комок.

— Скажешь, когда хватит.

Стакан уже полон почти до краев, когда Джокер приказывает ему остановиться. Брюс берет свой стакан и присаживается рядом с Джокером. В жизни бы не подумал, что так получится — он, здесь, в своем доме, выпивает не с кем-то, а с самим Джокером, это самая невозможная мысль из всех, которая только могла бы прийти ему в голову, но вот ведь. И несмотря на то, что Джокер временами бывает просто невыносим, Брюс совсем не против такой компании.

Джокер вздыхает, закидывает ноги на колени Брюса и чуть ли не залпом выпивает весь стакан, а Брюс, прикрывая глаза, позволяет своим рукам бессильно упасть на ноги Джокера. Голова ватная, и он никак не может уложить в ней все безумие сложившейся ситуации. Тихий голосок где-то в глубине, поразительно похожий на голос Дика, утверждает, что он попал в какое-то зазеркалье.

— Ты чудной, знаешь об этом? — внезапно мягко говорит Джокер, и это заставляет Брюса спохватиться и вынырнуть из забытья. Он распахивает глаза и видит, что Джокер изучает его поразительно ясным и внимательным взглядом, особенно учитывая, сколько он перед этим выпил.

— Ну да, — вздыхает Брюс и сползает ниже, смутно надеясь, что сможет провалиться в диван с глаз долой.

— Это вовсе не плохая штука, — смеется Джокер, пихая его ногой.

— Да знаю я, — бормочет Брюс, надеясь, что Джокер наконец заткнется.

— Это мило и странно. Мое любимое сочетание. Готов поспорить, что ты офигенно целуешься, — говорит Джокер. Голос его звучит громче, и он подается вперед, проводя пальцами вдоль его подбородка.

Это уже слишком.

Джокер издает протестующий звук, когда Брюс без предупреждения поднимается и уходит, но Брюсу нужно поспать и последнее, что ему нужно — Джокер, пытающийся заморочить ему голову. Джокер вдогонку зовет его, но Брюс не может разобрать, что там он говорит, что-то начет того, мол, какой-то он чересчур чувствительный. Брюс сейчас может либо проигнорировать его, либо вернуться и вырубить, и, учитывая обстоятельства, проигнорировать кажется наименее проблемным выходом.

Брюс едва ухитряется стащить с себя одежду, прежде чем сваливается на постель и забирается под покрывала, и засыпает прежде, чем осознает, что оставил бодрствующего Джокера без присмотра в собственном доме.

Брюсу кажется, что будильник начинает трезвонить буквально через секунду после того, как он заснул, и просыпается он в ужасном настроении. Голова болит, во рту словно кошки нагадили, мутит так, что еще чуть-чуть, и его вырвет. Брюс стонет и выключает сигнал, после чего на подкашивающихся ногах тащится в душ.

Он чистит зубы, и только тогда вспоминает, что наткнулся на Джокера меньше, чем пять часов тому назад. Он стонет, трет лоб, пытаясь облегчить головную боль, и мечтает только о том, чтобы у него была возможность вернуться во времени и приказать себе ни под каким видом не заявляться в этот бар.

Брюс с куда большей охотой вернулся бы в постель и продолжил спать, но ему надо идти на совещание, он уже пообещал это Альфреду и Луциусу, и подводить их ему не хочется. Так что он достает свой лучший костюм и морально готовится к тому, что его ждет за пределами спальни.

Джокера на диване нет, но Брюс чует запах кофе, так что он крадется на кухню, пытаясь ступать так тихо, как только может в его состоянии. К его удивлению, кухня пуста, а то, что на столе стоит кофе и тарелка с сэндвичем ни разу его не успокаивает. Там даже есть свежий маффин с запиской на неоново-ярком клейком листочке, подсунутом под тарелку на кухонном островке, и Брюс только поражается, каким образом Джокер ухитрился его раздобыть. Он в замешательстве смотрит на завтрак и вытаскивает листок, морально готовый к чему угодно.

_Пошел пообщаться с другом_

_Спасибо за прикольный вечер_

_Хохо — Джей_

_P._ _S. Это не отравлено :)_

Брюс не знал, чего он ожидал, но вот точно — не этого. Он смотрит на завтрак и прикидывает, стоит ли проверить еду на наличие яда или просто выбросить, но почему-то у него стойкое ощущение, что Джокер не будет пытаться так его убить. И, кроме того, у Брюса сегодня крайне плотное расписание, так что он решает рискнуть жизнью и откусывает от сэндвича, засовывая записку в карман.

 

* * *

 

 

Брюс едет домой после долгого дня в Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, переключая радио с канала на канал, пока в конце концов разочарованно не выключает его. Он рассчитывает, что Дик уже в усадьбе, поскольку тот обещал Тиму помочь с каким-то из проектов, который они пока держат от него в секрете.

В центре пробки, машина движется медленно, но это не раздражает Брюса, а скорее дает ему возможность расслабиться, полюбоваться на улицы, заполненные людьми, на то, как ночная жизнь Готэма постепенно берет свое. Неоновые огни светятся все ярче, ночные тени становятся длиннее, скрывая то, что прячется в темных проулках, и вызывая к жизни тех, кто только и желает появляться в такие ночи на улицах Готэма, сам воздух гудит от предвосхищения, когда город пробуждается к жизни.

Это настолько его мир, его место, насколько вообще что-то может быть на свете, и Брюс приоткрывает окно, чтобы впустить дух города в свою машину.

Пробки почти полностью рассасываются, когда Брюс оставляет город и позволяет себе витать в облаках, особо ни о чем не заботясь. Брюс настолько потерялся в своих мыслях, что почти упускает момент, когда спотыкающийся человек появляется на дороге через пять минут после того, как он пересекает памятный мост, и Брюс настолько резко ударяет по тормозам, что даже думает, что потянул себе что-то. В любом случае, ремни безопасности наверняка оставили после этого ему впечатляющие синяки.

Брюс оторопело пялится на силуэт в темноте на дороге и его глаза распахиваются от удивления, когда он опознает пурпурный плащ, который невозможно спутать ни с чем иным. Он не шевелится, пока Джокер медленно бредет к машине, поправляя свой макияж. Его пальцы вцепляются в руль, когда Джокер убирает в карман тюбик с помадой и маленькое зеркальце и забирается в машину, даже не озаботившись спросить разрешения у Брюса. Он промок насквозь, волосы и одежда испачканы в грязи, макияж размазан по лицу.

Брюсу кажется, что на одежде он видит пятна крови.

— Вези меня в город, — вместо приветствия приказывает Джокер, а когда Брюс сразу же не подчиняется, Джокер меряет его таким пронизывающим ледяным взглядом, который Брюс даже и припомнить не может, когда в последний раз получал.

— Немедленно, — цедит Джокер сквозь зубы, и Брюс решает, что лучше поступить так, как он говорит, так что разворачивает машину и едет обратно, к залитому неоновыми огнями городу.

Когда тот слабо стонет, Брюс бросает на Джокера озабоченный взгляд. Тот прислоняется к окну, слегка гримасничая от боли. Джокер прижимает руки к левому боку, и Брюс понимает, что насчет крови он не обманулся.

Он прибавляет скорость.

Джокер приказывает Брюсу везти его к бесплатной клинике в Нарроусе, той самой, в которой, насколько Брюс знает, лечатся большинство бандитов и беглецов из Аркхэма. Они хороши в своем деле, клиентура довольна, а персонал никогда не жалуется на своих пациентов, так что никто в их дела не лезет.

Брюс добирается до клиники в рекордный срок, ухитряясь не попасться полиции, и вот он уже выбирается из машины, вытаскивая Джокера, прежде чем тот успевает и слова молвить. Джокер наваливается на Брюса и цепляется рукой за его пиджак, оставляя кровавые разводы, которые теперь уже наверняка никакой судьбой не выведешь. Джокер едва стоит на ногах, слишком тяжело наваливаясь на Брюса, дыхание вырывается болезненными короткими выдохами, и они бредут так долго, будто от машины до дверей целые мили.

За приемной стойкой — единственная дежурная, и ей достаточно беглого взгляда на Джокера, после чего она машет Брюсу, чтобы тот вел его вглубь помещения.

— Первая дверь налево, — кричит она вслед, и Брюс кивает, даже не осознавая, что она его уже не видит.

Брюс для приличия один раз стучит в дверь, после чего, не дожидаясь ответа, распахивает ее. Он умоляюще глядит на молодую женщину, сидящую за своим столом с телефоном в руках, она пораженно наблюдает за тем, как тот тащит Джокера к смотровому столу. Она, не теряя ни минуты, кидает телефон на стол и спешит к новоприбывшему пациенту.

— И что ты на этот раз натворил? — спрашивает она, начиная осматривать Джокера, пока Брюс пытается помочь ему выпутаться из плаща с минимальными потерями. Джокер неопределенно машет рукой и издает серию невнятных звуков, прежде чем успокаивается и смотрит то на доктора, то на Брюса.

— Вы знакомы? — спрашивает Джокер, и машет рукой, указывая то на Брюса, то на доктора. — Брюс, познакомься с Сьюзи, Сьюзи, это Брюс! — Джокер широко улыбается и даже кажется слегка смущенным. Мокрый и измазанный кровью плащ повисает на руках Брюса и он ошарашенно пялится на Джокера. Он даже и не представлял, что Джокер хоть когда-то может выглядеть смущенным.

Доктор вздыхает и вежливо улыбается Брюсу.

— Вообще-то меня зовут Карен, — поясняет она, помогая Джокеру снять порванную рубашку. Вдоль ребер у него несколько длинных поверхностных ран, и Брюсу приходится прикусить свой язык, чтобы не начать прямо сейчас начать приставать к Джокеру с расспросами, что с ним произошло.

— Он отказывается звать меня по имени, пока я не выйду замуж за своего парня, — поясняет Карен, после чего натягивает пару перчаток и сосредотачивается на очистке ран.

— Ну а теперь ты скажешь мне, какого черта? — снова спрашивает Карен. Джокер стонет и ложится навзничь, не обращая внимания на протестующее замечание Карен. Она останавливается и пристально смотрит на Джокера, пока тот не сдается и не усаживается так, чтобы ей было удобно работать.

— Похоже, я теперь должен Эду, — обыденным тоном возвещает Джокер, избегая смотреть на Карен, она приостанавливается, прекращая очищать раны и медленно выпрямляется, меряя его непроницаемым взглядом.

— Да ты не посмел, — рыкает она. Джокер с болью смотрит на нее.

— Это не моя вина, что у него нет музыкального слуха, — настаивает Джокер, и Карен в ответ только качает головой, после чего возвращается к очищению ран, бормоча что-то себе под нос про идиота с тягой к самоубийству.

— У кого это нет музыкального слуха? — задает вопрос Брюс, хотя и смутно догадывается, что встрять в разговор — прямой путь к тому, чтобы его выставили из комнаты.

— У Крока, — рассеянно отвечает Джокер, не глядя на Брюса, когда Карен встает, чтобы сменить перчатки и достать иголки и прочий инвентарь, чтобы зашить раны Джокера. И через пару секунд Брюс припоминает, что Джокер что-то говорил ему насчет того, что собирается спеть «До скорой встречи, крокодил» Убийце Кроку. Брюс не удерживается и пихает Джокера в ногу с чуть большей силой, чем может себе позволить миллиардер-плейбой.

— Ух ты ж, черт! Да сколько же ты на тренажерах тягаешь? Господи Исусе! — Джокер резко поворачивается к Брюсу и пронзительно смотрит на него, так что тот благоразумно решает осадить назад. — Это-то за что было?

Брюс не решается сказать, что это был внезапный ответный порыв на такой сумасбродный и совершенно самоубийственный поступок, поскольку в ответ это только привело бы к разматыванию явно нежелательной дискуссии, так что он просто старается выдавить извиняющуюся улыбку и пожимает плечами.

— Ты точно какой-то чудной, — бормочет Джокер и качает головой, после чего переводит внимание на Карен, а точнее — на иголку.

У Карен заняло не так уж много времени зашить Джокера. Как только она закончила проверять свое рукоделие, Карен всовывет  Джокеру антибиотики и обезболивающее, которые он должен принимать, наказав ему звонить, если с ранами возникнут какие-то проблемы. Она заставляет Джокера дать ей обещание взять перерыв на несколько дней и особо не напрягаться, хотя Брюс и подозревает, что вероятность того, что Джокер последует ее наставлениям крайне мала. А судя по крайне недоверчивому виду, с которым Карен их проводила, она подозревала то же самое. Брюс решает, что она ему нравится.

— Пожалуйста, удостоверься, что он без проблем доберется до дома. Я позвонила Джонни, но его сейчас нет в городе, — говорит Карен Брюсу, и тот клятвенно обещает, что доставит Джокера до дома и проследит, чтобы тот по дороге ни во что не впутался. Да и в любом случае он и не собирался ему позволить куда-то идти в таком состоянии. Карен благодарит его и вручает клочок бумаги, на котором написан адрес, пока Джокер натягивает на себя растерзанную одежду.

Брюс помогает Джокеру дохромать до машины, даже не замечая, как тот тяжело наваливается на него. На улицах уже темно, в отдалении завывают сирены и слышны звуки какой-то перестрелки. Джокер втягивает в себя ночной воздух и слегка вздыхает, пока Брюс открывает дверь.

Брюс старается не обращать внимание на кровь на сидении, когда Джокер карабкается обратно в машину. Тихий голос где-то на периферии сознания начинает пилить его, что Альфред из него душу вытрясет, когда увидит испорченные кожаное сиденье, но Брюс игнорирует его, заводя вместо этого машину и отъезжая.

Брюс продолжает посматривать на Джокера, отмечая машинальный ритм, который отстукивают по колену его пальцы, и тут изнеможение берет верх над осторожностью. Возможно, это не самый лучший момент, но Брюсу просто необходимо узнать, какого хрена в конце-то концов Джокер полез бесить Крока.

— Не то чтобы я нарочно пытался его спровоцировать меня съесть, — огрызается Джокер. — Я просто недостаточно тщательно все обдумал, — сдается он наконец. Вот в это Брюс верит сразу же.

Адрес, который дала Брюсу Карен, это достаточно большой, хотя и обшарпанный квартал в Ист Энде. Брюс паркует машину, и Джокер поворачивается к нему с преувеличенно милой улыбкой, за которой, по опыту Брюса, дальше следуют большие неприятности.

— Не хочешь ли зайти? — Джокер спрашивает это у Брюса с таким видом, будто они старые приятели, и заскочить друг к другу на огонек для них самая милая и обыденная вещь.

— У меня, знаешь ли, на сегодня другие планы, — отвечает Брюс, искренне надеясь, что Джокер просто пойдет и немного отдохнет.

— Дай-ка я угадаю, у тебя сегодня намечается перепихон с миленькой девчушкой? — поигрывая бровями, предполагает Джокер. Брюс почти не замечает этого, уловив в небе слабый отблеск бэт-сигнала. Рановато сегодня для Гордона.

— Ну типа того, — соглашается Брюс, и извиняюще улыбается. Джокер с невозмутимым видом открывает дверь и выходит.

— Кто-то теряет, кто-то находит, — Джокер замирает, тоже замечая на небе сигнал. Его лицо озаряется, и внезапно Брюс чувствует приступ паники,желая одного, только бы Джокер вернулся в машину и не обращал бы внимание на символ, отражающийся от облаков, проплывающих над Готэмом.

— Ну, с другой стороны, тебе надо ехать. У меня тоже дела. Пока-пока, Брюси, — мимолетно улыбается Джокер и машет Брюсу рукой, захлопывает дверь и хромает от машины так быстро, как только ему позволяют раны.

Брюс не позволяет себе паниковать, просто его мозг просчитывает все возможные варианты с бешеной скоростью, и все внимание сосредотачивается на единственной цели — как же заставить Джокера остаться сегодня ночью дома. Он не желает обнаружить завтра, что Джокер валяется мертвым в каком-то переулке из-за своей одержимости Бэтменом, если в его силах сейчас что-то предпринять.

— А ведь знаешь, ты же мне должен выпивку, верно? — кричит Брюс, опустив стекло, улыбаясь самой своей очаровательнейшей улыбкой, той, которой он обычно улыбается перед камерами. Это заставляет Джокера остановиться и обернуться, и он с любопытством меряет Брюса взглядом.

— А ты разве не на свиданку собрался? — спрашивает он, и явно видно, что на выходку Брюса он ни разу не купился.

— Да это же скучно до смерти, — говорит Брюс, но улыбаться прекращает, и лишь вздыхает, когда Джокер в ответ хмурится. — И я за тебя переживаю, — пытается он сменить тон, надеясь, что Джокер почувствует, как на этот раз он не врет.

Джокер, судя по его виду, вроде как запнулся и даже похоже что заколебался, так что Брюс, чтобы немного подтолкнуть события, выбирается из машины и запирает за собой дверь. И, похоже, именно это заставляет Джокера расхохотаться.

— Хорошо. Получишь свою выпивку и отправишься на свое свидание, — говорит Джокер, поджидая Брюса, пока тот нагоняет его, а затем идет внутрь. Джокер ведет Брюса в здание, затем вверх по лестнице, направляясь на верхний этаж, и Брюс старается держаться к нему поближе и ненавязчиво подстраховывать на тот случай, если внезапно понадобится помощь, когда тот начинает слегка запинаться. Брюс переводит дух только когда они добираются до входной двери Джокера, и ему даже не приходится его подхватывать, хотя Джокер и останавливается несколько раз перевести дыхание.

Несколько секунд Джокер возится с замками, после чего впускает Брюса внутрь. Он машинально нажимает на выключатель, зажигая свет, после чего начинает возиться с полудюжиной разнокалиберных замков на своей входной двери, а Брюс поджидает рядом, хотя его так и подмывает посмотреть, как же выглядит место, где живет Джокер.

— Добро пожаловать в мое супер-секретное убежище! — возвещает Джокер после того, как заканчивает мучиться с замками и ведет Джокера через холл. Надо сказать, что Брюс слегка озадачен открывшейся перед его взором картиной. Пол, похоже, паркетный, стены выглядят так, будто были совсем недавно покрашены неожиданным оттенком темного красного дерева. Честно говоря, Брюс не ожидал, что дом будет таким уютным, даже разнокалиберная и вроде как не сочетающаяся мебель выглядит так будто тщательно подобрана. А затем до Брюса доходит, что так много свободного пространства, что его и поразило в первую очередь, и высокие потолки — это полная противоположность той камере, в которой Джокера держат в Аркхэме.

— Так вот где ты живешь? — небрежно спрашивает Брюс, исподтишка оглядываясь.

— Иногда. — Рассеянно отзывается Джокер, указывая на диван. — Садись, — приказывает он, и Брюс делает, как ему сказано.

Джокер приносит с кухни стаканы и бутылку красного вина, Брюс берет стаканы, пока Джокер перочинным ножом вскрывает бутылку. Он ничего не говорит, когда Джокер наливает ему полный стакан вина, хотя глас разума призывает его одуматься и напоминает, что он, вообще-то, за рулем.

— Итак, ты переживаешь за меня. Это мило, — говорит Джокер, плюхаясь чуть ближе к Брюсу, чтобы это было для него комфортно.

— Ты сейчас кровью весь диван заляпаешь, — замечает Брюс, пытаясь таким образом сменить тему. Джокер секунду озадаченно на него смотрит, после чего переводит взгляд на свою порванную одежду. Он хмыкает и сует свой стакан Брюсу.

— О, точно. Вот дурак. Сей момент, — говорит он и встает. Брюс смотрит, как он хромает в соседнюю комнату и, потягивая вино, ждет возвращения Джокера. Он сопротивляется порыву встать и хорошенько осмотреть здесь все вокруг, и вместо этого решает отвлечься, отправив Альфреду короткое текстовое сообщение, что будет поздно и что с ним все хорошо. Он прячет телефон, когда слышит, что Джокер возвращается.

Джокер сменил одежду, смыл грязь и кровь с лица и волос, но при этом явно стараясь все же особенно свой макияж не задеть. Брюс сглатывает и залпом выпивает оставшееся вино, наполняя заново стакан, пока Джокер снова садится рядом. Видеть Джокера таким, не в одном из своих знаменитых костюмов или униформе Аркхэма, даже если он всего лишь снял галстук с жилетом и расстегнул пару пуговиц, как то странно, и даже как-то слишком интимно. У Джокера нет права появляться не в своем костюме, когда Брюс не имеет возможности надеть свой, это неписанное правило. Джокер нарушает правила, даже когда этого и сам не знает.

— А теперь объясни, почему ты переживаешь, — настаивает Джокер, отбирая свой стакан у Брюса.

Брюс вздыхает и отводит взгляд, рассеянно оглядывая комнату.

— Ты ранен, и если бы истек кровью до смерти, то я бы винил в этом себя, — признается он и снова отпивает вино, утыкаясь в стакан и пытаясь себя сдержать, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то еще. Надо притормозить, а то с такими темпами он напьется и сотворит какую-нибудь глупость, но Джокер сидит слишком близко и выглядит так, словно только что выбрался из преисподней, и изучает Брюса чересчур внимательными и дьявольски умными глазами, в которых так легко забыться и потонуть, канув, как в бездну.

— Аххх... — протягивает Джокер, и в его голосе явно слышны нотки легкого разочарования. В ответ Брюс молчит и только вопросительно приподнимает бровь. — А я-то рассчитывал услышать что-то поинтереснее, — с этими словами Джокер со вздохом отодвигается от Брюса и рассеянно отводит от него взгляд.

— А что ты ожидал? — любопытство подмывало позабыть про осторожность.

— Ну, не знаю. Что-то другое. — Джокеру явно начинал наскучивать разговор, и Брюс решает, что надо срочно взять контроль над ситуацией в свои руки, а то Джокер решит позабавиться, и скорее всего, игрушкой в таком случае выберет Брюса. В голове с бешеной скоростью начинают просчитываться возможные варианты, и он пытается выбрать тот, что достаточно заденет Джокера, чтобы тот решил оставить его живым, и даже, возможно, относительно здоровым.

— Слушай, я не хочу, чтобы ты умер. Ты не такой уж и... кошмарный, когда не убиваешь людей направо и налево, — пытается он. Джокер фыркает, и Брюс решает, что этот раунд остался за ним.

— Ты такой миленький, — хихикает Джокер и одаряет его лучезарной улыбкой. Брюс улыбается в ответ, по большей части от облегчения, поздравляя себя с тем, что на этот раз ему удалось удачно предотвратить катастрофу, и решает, что можно слегка расслабиться. Джокер качает головой и потягивает вино.

— Судя по всему, болеутоляющее ты так и не удосужился принять, — тихо замечает Брюс, когда Джокер наливает себе еще стакан вина.

— Нет, я тупой ублюдок и мечтаю ухайдакать себя до смерти, — огрызается Джокер, — я знаю, что делаю, — продолжает он, непринужденно меряя Брюса взглядом. Брюс хочет огрызнуться, мол, ага, разумеется, но решает лишь ограничиться кивком.

Брюс продолжает наполнять стакан Джокера, надеясь достаточно сильно его подпоить, чтобы тому было лень вставать и тащиться куда-то из дому. Для воплощения коварного плана потребовалась бутылка вина и час непринужденной беседы, но в конце-концов Джокер уже настолько набрался, что чуть ли не падает с дивана, в очередной раз покатываясь от хохота.

Брюс тоже уже не сдерживается, и, заливаясь смехом, затаскивает его обратно на диван, пытаясь утихомирить и заставить прилечь.

— По-моему, с тебя хватит.

Джокер неудержимо хихикает и кивает, а затем, томно улыбаясь, цепляется за Брюса. Тот позволяет ему вцепиться в рубашку, но вот когда Джокер вполне ощутимо начинает притягивать к себе, напрягается и медлит. В конце-концов он приходит к выводу, что ничего особо страшного не случится, если он немного поддастся пьяным выкрутасам Джокера. Джокер чуть ли не пищит от восторга, когда его руки охватывают торс Брюса и он притягивает его к себе, обнимая крепко-крепко. Брюс вдыхает запах мыла и воды из реки Готэм, и обнимает его в ответ, крепче, чем это правильно, чем ему следовало бы, но ему нужно это. Ему хочется запомнить этои мимолетные, чудесные, теплые и такие искренние объятья. Нет, ему нужно такое воспоминание.

— Эй, я дышать не могу, — мягко смеется Джокер прямо в ухо Брюсу, и Брюс чуть ослабляет свою хватку, а затем отпускает, когда Джокер слегка треплет его по спине и медленно отстраняется.

— Ты совершенно потрясно обнимаешься, — говорит Джокер, и Брюс даже чувствует что-то вроде гордости.

— Пообещаешь, что останешься дома и немного передохнешь? — настойчиво требует Брюс, заглядывая Джокеру в глаза, чтобы убедится, что тот его слушает.

— Потому что ты будешь переживать, если со мной что-то случится, — в устах Джокера это прозвучало настолько самодовольно, что Брюсу даже захотелось его одернуть, а затем тот несколько раз медленно моргает, уже с явным трудом пытаясь удержать взгляд на Брюсе и не позволить себе провалиться в сон.

— Вот именно, — отвечает ему Брюс и старается нейтрально улыбнуться. Он переставляет опорожненную бутылку и стаканы на столик, пристраивая их рядом с безделушками, книгами, бумагами и небрежно кинутыми ножами, чтобы Джокер случайно ничего не перевернул.

— В меня втюрился Брюс Уэйн, — продолжает, довольно ухмыляясь, Джокер, явно лучась от самодовольства. Улыбка Брюса увядает и он ворчит:

— Ну, не преувеличивай. — С этими словами Брюс отстраняется от Джокера. — Я скорее до ужаса боюсь, как бы ты меня не выпотрошил и стараюсь не вывести тебя из себя.

Джокер смеется и пытается хлопнуть Брюса по руке.

— Не глупи. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе вреда. Так забавно с тобой нянчиться... — смеется он, и Брюс отступает еще чуть-чуть.

— И вовсе я не забавен, — начинает Брюс, но замолкает, когда видит, что взгляд Джокера резко меняется.

— А какая тогда мне от тебя польза? — спрашивает Джокер как-то чересчур ласково, и вся теплота, которая проскальзывала в его взгляде, мгновенно улетучивается. Брюс чувствует, как все в нем холодеет, когда улыбка Джокера становится хищной, и Брюс инстинктивно подается назад.

— Я вовсе не это имел в виду, — говорит Брюс. Он зает, что справится с Джокером, если тот решится атаковать, но вот объяснить, как это удастся — вот с этим потом и возникнут главные проблемы. Так что если он не хочет, чтобы Брюс Уэйн теперь горделиво возглавлял топ-лист самых неотложных забот Джокера, его придется вырубить, и возможно в результате еще и переломать пару костей. А этого ему хотелось меньше всего, особенно если учитывать, что за сегодня Джокер уже получил впечатляющую коллекцию швов.

— Ну, давай, просвети же меня, что ты тогда имел в виду? — поднимаясь, говорит Джокер. Брюс реально поражен тем, что после всего выпитого тот так хорошо держится, но мгновение спустя его собственные ноги заплетаются, задевая край ковра, и он шатается, а Джокер использует потерю равновесия, чтобы свалить его на пол. Брюс падает с такой силой, что это аж чуть вскрикивает, а Джокер ухитряется оседлать его и прижать к земле прежде, чем тот осознает, что происходит. Брюс боится, что так он может порвать швы и придется хватать его в охапку и мчаться в неотложку, но, когда Джокер начинает смотреть на него с таким выражением, будто никак не может выбрать, каким же способом лучше из Брюса выпустить дух, решает пока повременить с комментариями. Брюс ожидает, что Джокер сейчас ударит его, или пырнет ножом, или устроит еще что-то в этом духе, но тот просто пристально воззрился на него с такой злобой, что лицо перекосило в уродливую гримассу.

Брюс пытается осторожно вытянуть запястья из хватки Джокера, но тот в результате только хватается сильнее.

— А я-то думал, что мы можем стать друзьями... — дуется Джокер.

— Чудно, хорошо. Давай будем друзьями. Только слезь с меня, — торопливо говорит Брюс и старается успокоить дыхание и прочистить мозги.

Джокер скалится и сжимает ребра Брюса коленями.

— Не смей.

— Что — не смей? — спрашивает Брюс и заставляет себя лежать тихо, хотя тот так сдавливает, что аж дыхание спирает.

— Говорить то, что, по твоему мнению, мне хочется от тебя услышать, — рычит Джокер. — Не веди себя как все остальные. Сделаешь так еще хоть раз, и я превращу тебя в тыкву! — Брюс пользуется моментом, чтобы обдумать то, что выпалил Джокер, и прикидывает, как ему дальше поступить. Если поступать разумно, то следует сейчас вдарить ему по башке так сильно, чтобы он свалился без сознания, но Брюс уже годами пытался решить насилием проблемы, которые ему устраивал Джокер, и результат был один — это не работало. И к тому же сейчас во всей ситуации, да и в самом Джокере чувствовалось что-то новое, и хотя он не мог бы сформулировать, что именно, но для него разница совершенно явно была.

Пришла пора опробовать новые приемы.

— Слушай. Я честно, вовсе не возражаю против того, чтобы стать твоим другом. И когда я сказал, что совсем неинтересный — я ведь правду говорил. Честно, я ведь понимаю, что самое любопытное во мне — это размер моего банковского счета. Так что я тебя заранее предупредил.

Брюс говорит это так искренне и размеренно, как только может, а Джокер пристально и хищно изучает каждую его черточку какое-то время. А после этого отстраняется, и оскал с его лица пропадает.

— А ведь ты не шутишь... — бормочет Джокер, будто сам не верит тому, что слышит. Брюс понимает, что сейчас однозначно не время для острот, так что прикусывает язык и лежит тихо.

— О'кей, — говорит Джокер и лучится улыбкой, после чего поднимается и протягивает Брюсу руку. — Это было весело!

Брюс, вообще-то, не уверен, чем теперь все обернется, но вряд ли случится что-то худшее. Он позволяет Джокеру помочь себе подняться и старается как можно незаметнее осмотреть и себя, и Джокера, чтобы убедится, что никто не пострадал, а после этого уже сосредотачивает все свое внимание на Джокере.

— И что теперь? — осторожно спрашивает Брюс. Джокер пожимает плечами и хромает обратно к дивану.

— Езжай домой, — отвечает Джокер и валится навзничь. — Дай мне пару часов поспать.

Брюс искренне надеется, что Джокер действительно собирается сейчас отдохнуть.

— Ну, типа, тогда до встречи? — говорит Брюс и идет к входной двери. Он уже на полпути к выходу, когда Джокер вскакивает с дивана и бредет к нему.

— Забыл, что ты ведь сам дверь не откроешь, — объясняет Джокер, полностью игнорируя то, как напрягся Брюс. Брюс ждет, пока Джокер разберется с замками, и, закончив, тот отворяет дверь и придерживает ее для Брюса.

— И окажи мне услугу, — добавляет Джокер, когда Брюс уже стоит в коридоре. Брюс поворачивается и в удивлении приподнимает бровь. — Не говори Бэтсу, где я живу! — Джокер улыбается и захлопывает дверь прямо перед его лицом. Брюс пялится на дверь во все глаза, после чего потихоньку идет прочь, размышляя над иронией сложившейся ситуации.

 

* * *

 

 

Через несколько недель Брюс фланирует на открытии галереи, держа под ручку очередную восходящую звезду экранов и следит за торговцем оружием. Он не ожидает никаких особых неприятностей, так что когда пальба начинается в тот момент, когда он берет бокалы для себя и своей девушки, это застигает его врасплох.

Брюс моментально пригибается и оглядывает зал, пытаясь понять, что происходит, и замечает, что пресловутый торговец оружием вступил в перестрелку с кем-то, кого Брюсу опознать с первого взгляда не удается. Нужно выбираться. Брюс оглядывает залу в поисках своей девушки и видит, как какой-то молодой человек как раз помогает ей выйти наружу, и, пробираясь к выходу, искренне желает им приятно совместно провести вечер.

На улице творится полный бардак, чему Брюс крайне рад, поскольку это делает его исчезновение куда проще. Поскольку Брюс, прибывая сюда, отдал машину парковщику, добраться сейчас до нее стало крайне проблематично, так что он решает, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства,  наилучший выход из ситуации — позвонить Альфреду, чтобы тот его подобрал, как можно скорее одеть свой бэт-костюм и отправиться на улицу выяснять, что же произошло. Он только начал отдаляться от паникующих гостей и начинающей собираться вокруг них любопытной толпы, как его внимание привлекает визг шин, и рядом с ним тормозит ярко-красный Камаро. Брюс из любопытства приостанавливается, а когда тонированное стекло опускается вниз и из окна высовывается улыбающееся лицо Джокера, Брюс готов поклясться, что чего-то в этом роде он подсознательно и ожидал.

— Нам по пути? — спрашивает Джокер, и если он улыбнется еще хоть чуть шире, то его лицо явно распадется на две половинки. Брюс обреченно вздыхает и решает, что при таком раскладе почему бы не попросить подбросить его до дома?

— Конечно, — отвечает он и залезает в машину.

Джокер подмигивает Брюсу, врубает музыку, вдавливает педаль газа в пол и срывается с места, каким-то чудом ухитрившись обогнуть зевак, столпившихся возле галереи. Джокер выглядит куда лучше чем в последний раз, когда Брюс его видел, и Брюс искренне надеется, что он таки последовал наставлениям Карен и в самом деле отдыхал последние несколько недель. Брюс сползает как можно ниже по сидению, несмотря на то, что все равно сквозь тонированные стекла никто его разглядеть не может, и на секунду прикрывает глаза, пока его внимание не привлекает песня по радио, которой подпевает Джокер.

— Джоан Джет? — спрашивает Брюс, и едва успевает сдержать улыбку, невольно растягивающую уголки его губ. Джокер, распевающий Bad Reputation, только по чистой случайности попадая в такт — это не смешно. Джокер оживленно кивает и прибавляет газу. Хотя со стороны манера вождения Джокера и кажется абсолютно безбашенной, на счету Брюса уже столько автомобильных погонь за ним, так что точно уверен — Джокер безошибочно знает, что делает, и все равно слегка опасается, что еще чуть-чуть, и их вынесет на обочину. Брюс уже прикидывает, ведь если машина и попадет в аварию, он всегда сможет сослаться на то, что Джокер его похитил, и надеется,что в этом случае Джокер соблаговолит ему немного подыграть.

И когда машина мчит по дороге, уже второй раз подряд проезжая на красный, Брюс осознает еще одну немаловажную проблему — надо придумать, как заставить Джокера как можно скорее доставить его домой.

— Итак, не мог бы ты меня подбросить до усадьбы? — спрашивает Брюс, надеясь что этого достаточно, чтобы решить вопрос.

— Вот прямо так? Я тебе что, бомбила? — огрызается Джокер и злобно ухмыляется Брюсу. — О! Вот теперь-то мне все ясно. Вот она, цель моей жизни. Мое истинное предназначение. И не было у меня иного выбора, — продолжает он выспренным тоном с таким драматичным завыванием, что Брюс прыскает от смеха.

— Просто заткнись и наслаждайся поездкой, — приказывает Джокер, правда довольно беспечно. Брюс прикусывает язык, чтобы не выдать на это в ответ что-то, о чем он потом мог бы пожалеть.

— Как ты оказался возле галереи? — спустя минуту спрашивает Брюс. Джокер хмыкает и пожимает плечами.

— Ну, я слышал, что в городе есть парочка торговцев оружием, которые до смерти друг друга ненавидят, так что я решил, ведь это будет крайне забавно, если я забью стрелку с каждым из них в одно и то же время на одной и той же вечеринке, а поскольку все торговцы оружием в силу своей профессии слегка параноики, особенно в отношении таинственного анонимного клиента, который, кстати говоря, вполне может оказаться наемным убийцей, то они взяли с собой оружие и начали перестрелку, как только завидели друг друга. — Джокер выдает все это Брюсу с ликующей улыбкой. — И вот я просто приехал сюда посмотреть, что из этого выйдет, а ты тут! Какое счастливое совпадение. Чего? Спас тебя со скучного свидания?

Брюс не стал сразу же отвечать. Он вовсе не удивлен тем, что Джокер затеял перестрелку ради собственного развлечения, но вот радость, которую он получал от того, что невинные люди были подвергнуты опасности, вот это Брюса по-настоящему злило. Надо же, а ведь на какую-то секунду он позволил себе искренне поверить, мол Джокер оказался возле галереи случайно, и сейчас ругал себя за то, что так слепо игнорировал очевидное.

— Значит меня чуть было не подстрелили потому что тебе было любопытно, что же они сделают, — ровно протянул Брюс. Пусть он и не может выбить из Джокера всю дурь за переполох, который он учинил, но если Джокер хочет поиграть в лучших друзей после всего этого, то Брюс собирается его серьезно огорчить. И Брюс совершенно определенно не собирается скрывать, как его коробит то, что невинные люди погибают просто потому, что Джокеру видите-ли захотелось повеселиться.

— Ох, ну не будь таким букой. Я вовсе не хотел, чтобы тебя подстрелили, — фыркает Джокер и трясет головой, будто это Брюс здесь раздувает из мухи слона.

— И никто из пострадавших не хотел, — огрызается Брюс, скрещивая руки на груди, и если он и драматично переигрывает, то и пусть.

Джокер стонет и закатывает глаза.

— Я ведь не знал наверняка, что они устроят перестрелку. Я же не псих. Они с такой же вероятностью могли бы взять по бокалу и мирно поболтать, а затем расстаться лучшими друзьями, — заявил он, и Брюс явно почувствовал, что Джокер начинает терять интерес к этой теме.

— Но ведь тогда не было бы такого веселья, — саркастично давит Брюс, и, если судить по злобному взгляду, который бросил на него в ответ Джокер, он уже явно балансирует на самой границе.

— Это было бы просто восхитительно, — мурлычет Джокер под нос, и Брюс понимает — разговор окончен. Он не уверен, шутит ли Джокер или нет, но Брюсу кажется, что он вполне серьезен. Он прикидывает, стоит ли продолжать этот разговор, но приходит к заключению, что не нравится Джокеру настолько, чтобы тот не прибил бы его, если как следует разозлится, и решает замолчать.

— Ты украл ее? — спустя минуту спрашивает Брюс, оглядывая машину. Джокер морщится и трясет головой.

— Харли украла, а я позаимствовал, — отвечает он, указывая на радио. — Если судить по музыке, я бы сказал, что она встречается с Айви.

Брюс моментально настораживается.

— Итак, значит, твоя девушка пошла с кем-то там на свидание, а ты взял и позаимствовал ее краденую машину. — С этими словами он старается изо всех сил подавить улыбку, наблюдая за тем, как кривится от раздражения лицо Джокера. Брюс слышал слухи о том, что Джокер и Харли разошлись, но пока конкретного подтверждения этому не получал, хотя слухи ходили уже несколько месяцев. Он предполагал, что они поссорились, но рано или поздно все рассосется и Харли, как всегда, прибежит к Джокеру обратно.

Джокер вздохнул и страдальчески воззрился на Брюса.

— Ты серьезно хочешь обсудить мою половую жизнь? — недоверчиво спрашивает он, и в ответ Брюс выдает ему самую милую улыбку, на какую только способен.

— Ох, Боже. Хорошо. Ну, держись, — говорит Джокер и ждет, пока Брюс в ответ не кивнет, а после этого продолжает. — Я типа кинул Харли, и теперь теперь она живет с Айви, а сейчас они планируют дальнюю поездку с Кошечкой, и если они не убъют друг друга на здоровье, весьма вероятно, что в конце концов вместе составят чудный тройничок. — Джокер протараторил это так быстро, что Брюсу понадобилось пара секунд чтобы все это переварить. Он и не подозревал ни о какой поездке Харли и Айви с Селиной, и когда он доберется до дома надо будет как следует провентилировать этот вопрос, но сейчас вовсе не это привлекло его внимание.

— Так вы порвали? — спрашивает Брюс с искренним недоумением. Он великолепно понимает, насколько запутанные отношения между Джокером и Харли, и ему надо убедиться, что на этот раз Джокер по-хорошему отпускает ее.

— Она вернется, если я ей пальцем поманю. Мы тусуемся вместе. Трахаемся. Обделываем дела. Это работает. Она забавная, — объясняет Джокер на удивление терпеливо. — Ну, знаешь ли, пока она не начинает меня раздражать до такой степени, что хочется ее пришибить к черту, — добавляет он с сияющей улыбкой, и, хотя, насколько Брюс может судить, вряд ли Джокер когда-нибудь всерьез убъет Харли, он все равно беспокоится. Харли ему нравится.

— И это меня ты зовешь чудным, — говорит Брюс и отворачивается посмотреть в окно, пока Джокер заливается хохотом. Город размывается в легкую дымку, и Брюс сейчас почти не обращает внимания, где они.

— Ты чудной, — смеется Джокер. — Просто признайся в этом.

Брюс не считает нужным заявлять, что он уже давно смирился с тем, как не похож на других, и вместо этого смотрит в окно, пытаясь разобрать, можно ли отсюда увидеть в небе Бэт-сигнал. Он его не видит, но это ни о чем не говорит, его вполне могут закрывать здания.

— Я над этим подумаю, — наконец отвечает он, чтобы поддержать разговор. — Но мне все равно надо домой.

Он виновато улыбается Джокеру. Джокер его игнорирует, вместо этого начинает рыться в коллекции песен Харли.

— Слушай, я только что попал в перестрелку и исчез, — начинает он, но Джокер прерывает его раздраженным взмахом руки.

— Ты в безопасности, — Джокер, кажется, оскорблен неявным намеком, и хотя Брюс и успокаивается, понимая, что гроза миновала и Джокер не собирается ничего с ним делать, это не решает проблемы в целом.

— Я-то это понимаю, — убеждает его Брюс и в ответ получает недоуменный взгляд человека не понимающего, в чем тогда проблема, — но люди начинают переживать, когда кто-то в подобной ситуации внезапно исчезает. И мне не хотелось бы, чтобы другие подумали, что ты меня похитил, — заканчивает свою мысль Брюс и, похоже, на этот раз Джокер улавливает ход его мыслей. Брюс замирает, ожидая, пока Джокер переварит вышесказанное.

— Ладно, — цедит он сквозь зубы спустя минуту, но разворачивает машину и мчит по улицам в сторону усадьбы. Брюс расслабляется и откидывается назад, наслаждаясь быстрой поездкой.

Джокер выбирает самую окольную дорогу, но Брюс ничего на это не говорит. Решает не встревать из-за этого в очередную перепалку. Вместо этого Брюс достает телефон и проверяет вызовы, убедиться, что за время его отсутствия никто не пытался с ним связаться. И хотя он и ловит на себе любопытный взгляд Джокера, полностью это игнорирует, возвращая телефон обратно в карман.

Брюсу хочется спросить, чем  Джокер занимался со времени их последней встречи, но не придумывает, с чего начать разговор об этом, и вместо этого рассказывает Джокеру, как его девушка удрала с другим как только началась перестрелка. Как он и ожидает, Джокер в ответ на это заливается хохотом.

Когда они доезжают до ворот усадьбы Уэйнов, Джокер тормозит так резко, что Брюс почти уверен — машина развалится в результате на части, да и сам он секунду медлит, пытаясь определить, все ли с ним в порядке. Джокер с задумчивым видом прикусывает губу, Брюс благодарит его за поездку и как можно скорее выбирается из машины, прежде чем Джокер решает передумать его отпускать. Брюс махает напоследок и, не оглядываясь, торопится к воротам.

Он слышит, как машина, визжа шинами, газует с места, и рассеянно размышляет, получал ли Джокер вообще когда-нибудь права.

Тим поджидает Брюса, уже готовый к патрулированию, и Брюс притворяется, будто не знает причину перестрелки. Он решает, что может по крайней мере выяснить, кем же был пресловутый второй торговец, если полиция, конечно же, это еще не определила. Ну а если полиция уже выполнила его работу, всегда можно сосредоточиться на определении местонахождения Крока.

Тим поглядывает на Брюса сначала с любопытством, а потом и с явным раздражением, и после часа расспросов каждого преступника который, по их мнению, может что-либо знать об инциденте в галерее, прерывает Брюса и предлагает ему пойти и заняться тем, что его на самом деле беспокоит.

— Я вполне смогу справиться с парой громил, — убеждает он его, робко улыбаясь, и в глазах у него явная просьба ему довериться. И Брюс знает, что тот вполне справится. Он просто переживает за него.

Но Тим продолжает смотреть, безмолвно умоляя о доверии, которое, как он думает, заслужил, и Брюс в конце концов поддается.

— Дай знать, если попадешь в беду, — приказывает он, и счастливая улыбка, озаряющая лицо Тима, чуть рассеивает его страхи.

— Обязательно, — обещает Тим и ныряет во тьму, пока Брюс не передумал, и будь рядом Альфред или Дик, они обязательно бы сказали Брюсу, чтобы он прекратил так опекать парня, что Тим должен проявлять больше самостоятельности и научиться быть самому по себе, и Брюсу надо доверять здравомыслию Тима, и тот не полезет к Джокеру, если выяснит, что он стоит за перестрелкой.

Брюс стоит в тени чуть дольше, чем надо, прежде чем решает сосредоточить свои усилия на выслеживании Крока.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Брюс не имеет ни малейшего представления, каким образом Джокер заполучил его телефонный номер, и в пять утра, как ему кажется, выяснять это — самое последнее, чем хочется заниматься. Особенно после той ночи, которую он пережил. Брюс стонет и потирает глаза. Он весь в синяках и зверски устал, и даже долгий душ, который он принял, так и не смог с него смыть вонь канализации, и как бы Тим не закатывал глаза и не убеждал его, что это все ему только кажется, Брюс уверен, что запах намертво в него въелся. Он не настолько долго бодрствовал, чтобы у него начались галлюцинации.

Итак, как бы ни хотелось Брюсу не обращать на это внимание, на его телефон уже пришло полдюжины сообщений от Джокера. Брюс серьезно обдумывает, не стоит ли просто их проигнорировать, но сомневается, что сможет и дальше продолжать спать не разобравшись с этим, так что заставляет свои глаза сфокусироваться на экране телефона и еще раз прочитать сообщения.

Первое пришло где-то в три часа утра и в нем было:

_Тебе следует лучше следить за своими вещами :Р Дж_

Второе сообщение пришло через двадцать минут после первого.

_К слову, я скопировал твою кредитку. Мне нужен был новый костюм, а грабить банк слишком муторно._

Брюс уже ждет не дождется момента, когда это надо будет как-то объяснить Альфреду.

Следущим сообщением пришла картинка Джокера в новом костюме, который, как Брюс нехотя признает, весьма ему шел. Это глубокий, почти черный оттенок пурпурного, который весьма отличается от его обычных ярких одежд, и Брюс почти решает отправить Джокеру сообщение, спрашивающее, с чего это вдруг он так резко решил поменять стиль. Картинку сопровождали два сообщения, одно — спрашивающее его мнения, второе — благодарящее за деньги.

Последнее сообщение — просто смайлик.

Брюс падает на кровать и зарывает лицо в подушку, чтобы заглушить долгий страдальческий стон. Надо было не переживать по поводу того, что Джокер раскроет его личину Бэтмена, а просто дать ему в морду в тот момент, когда тот привязался к нему в этом чертовом баре. Скольких неприятностей удалось бы избежать. А сейчас Брюс завяз в этих странных отношениях с Джокером и, к сожалению, не в том положении, чтобы его игнорировать. Брюс вздыхает и снова заставляет свои глаза напрячься и впериться в экран, чтобы послать сообщение.

_Хорошо смотрится. В следующий раз просто попроси денег._

Брюс решает, что этого достаточно, и зарывается лицом в подушку. Он поднимает голову через несколько секунд, чтобы послать еще одно сообщение, в котором говорит Джокеру отправляться спать. Телефон бикает почти немедленно, и Брюс воображает, как было бы здорово просто отключить проклятую штуковину, после чего приоткрывает глаза ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть, насколько важное ему пришло сообщение.

_Говорит парень, который все еще на ногах._

Брюс невольно хмыкает и начинает печатать

_Туше_

Набирает он, и отправляет прежде, чем успевает спохватиться, и зевает. Телефон бикает у него в руках, и Брюс говорит себе, что просто прикроет глаза на минуточку, а потом обязательно проверит сообщение.

Он вовсе не намеревался провалиться в сон.

Брюс пробуждается, когда Альфред час спустя раздвигает шторы. Он все еще чувствует себя не выспавшимся и дает это понять, жалуясь на яркий свет, зарываясь в подушку головой и натягивая на нее одеяло. Альфред говорит Брюсу прекратить вести себя как ребенок, но таким добродушным тоном, что Брюс улыбается, пусть и зная, что Альфред этого не видит.

— Может, вам стоит взять выходной, — предлагает Альфред, проходя мимо кровати, и в этом Брюс с ним полностью единодушен.

Брюс потягивается, и его руки дотрагиваются до телефона. Он вспоминает, как перед тем, как вырубился, слышал сообщение от Джокера, и это воспоминание окатывает его как ушат холодной воды. Альфред не торопится покидать комнату, и Брюс терпеливо ждет, пока он не выйдет прочь из спальни, прежде чем вытаскивает телефон из-под подушки. Он надеется, что последний текст от Джокера не был слишком важным и щурится на яркий экран.

_Попробуй амбиен :)_

Брюс не думает, что дать знать сейчас Джокеру, мол, так он и поступил, будет хорошей мыслью, поэтому отбрасывает телефон и тащит себя в душ. Надо сменить простыни, чтобы избавиться от мерзкого душка канализации, пропитавшего их за ночь. Вонь не желает смываться с кожи, и он сомневается, что еще один душ особо поможет, но все равно предпринимает попытку.

Он знает, ничего он не выдумывает, и все равно, что по этому поводу говорят Альфред и Тим.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Для чего это Джокеру был нужен новый костюм выясняется, когда тот пытается вырубить силовую подстанцию Готэма поскольку, как Брюс, кстати, должен был помнить, это годовщина их первой встречи, и Джокер решает, что городские огни будут помехой для фейерверков, которые он решил в честь нее устроить. Брюс ни капли не удивлен, когда выясняется, что фейерверки также включают в себя серию взрывов по всему городу, и шутка Альфреда насчет того, что по данному поводу Брюсу надо надеть свой самый лучший плащ, особо ему настроения не улучшает.

Брюс достаточно легко находит Джокера возле Готэмской гавани, с уже взведенной бомбой. С того момента, как Крок его покалечил, прошло не так уж и много времени, поэтому Брюс сначала пытается решить дело переговорами и избежать излишнего насилия, но Джокер бросается на него, пропуская мимо ушей все уговоры, взбешенный тем, что Бэтмен имеет наглость пытаться помешать празднованию их годовщины. Брюс сдерживается, пока есть такая возможность, но затем выкручивает Джокеру руку, пока тот не выпускает пистолет, и ударяет его достаточно сильно, чтобы выбить воздух из легких и отбросить на землю.

На этом все и должно было закончится, да только Джокер вывертывается у него из рук и убегает, а Брюс остается один на один с взведенной бомбой, которая должна взорваться меньше чем через минуту. Брюс даже не пытается ее обезвредить, он уже видел одну из таких, когда пытался предотвратить превращение силовой подстанции в дымящиеся руины, и времени на это требовалось куда больше, чем у него оставалось. Люди из окрестностей уже были эвакуированы, а материальный ущерб вполне можно будет возместить.

Так что Брюс кидается в погоню за Джокером, намереваясь помешать ему устроить следующую серию взрывов. Он ловит Джокера у моста и припирает к перилам, прямо в тот момент, когда таймер бомбы отщелкивает последнюю секунду. Мост трясется от взрыва, перила трещат под весом Джокера. Брюс боится, что они могут сломаться. Ему надо вытащить Джокера отсюда прежде, чем мост распадется на части у них под ногами.

Перила поддаются, и Джокер летит в бездну прежде, чем Брюс успевает его ухватить.

Брюс проводит остаток ночи выискивая его, страшась того, что на этот раз Джокер не выживет, и пока Тим и полиция вылавливают остатки банды Джокера, Брюс может сфокусироваться на своей первоочередной задаче.

Тим уговаривает его не грызть себя за это, но Брюс ничего не может с собой поделать. Он должен был быть быстрее. Он должен был не подпускать Джокера к ненадежным перилам, мост был старым и давно не ремонтировался и Брюс ведь знал, что это не безопасно.

Брюс не может найти Джокера, и к восходу солнца вынужден свернуть свои поиски до следующей ночи. Он говорит Тиму, что ради разнообразия сегодня поспит в пентхаусе, по большей части посокльку ему не хочется видеть взгляд, которым его встретит по возвращению домой Альфред. Тот же взгляд, которым он смотрит каждый раз, когда у него происходят стычки с Джокером, будто он знает что-то, о чем сам Брюс даже и не подозревает, и это что-то делает Альфреда усталым и угрюмым. Брюс ненавидит это и сейчас просто не в состоянии с этим иметь дело.

Брюс сбрасывает свой костюм на пол ванной и принимает долгий горячий душ, который, впрочем, так и не помогает сбросить напряжение в сведенных мышцах, а после забирается в кровать, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы как следует вытереться.

Брюс уже почти спит, когда телефон начинает звонить на тумбочке возле кровати, и Брюс стонет, поворачивается, пряча голову под подушку, чтобы заглушить звук. Через минуту тот прекращается, вместо этого раздается писк пришедшего сообщения, а когда Брюс и на это не реагирует, телефон снова начинает разрываться от звонка.

— Да блядь, что ж такое! — Брюс вытаскивает себя из-под покрывала и тянется к телефону, отвечает, даже не позаботившись посмотреть, кто это ему названивает.

— Чего? — рычит он в трубку, но в ответ слышит только мертвенную тишину.

— Не надо орать, сладенький. — Весьма недовольный голос Джокера внезапно раскалывает тишину и Брюс облегченно выдыхает.

— Прости. Тяжелая ночь, — говорит Брюс, прикусывая губу.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб, — бормочет Джокер, вся злоба из голоса разом исчезает.

— Тебе что-то надо? — спрашивает Брюс, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не было слишком явно слышно любопытство.

— Возможно. Ты где? — голос Джокера деланно ровный, и Брюс прикидывает, как лучше ответить. Можно соврать и сказать, что он в усадьбе, но есть возможность, что Джокер уже в курсе, где он.

— В пентхаусе, — честно отвечает Брюс.

— Вот и хорошо. Буду через десять минут. Открой мне дверь, — говорит Джокер и вешает трубку. Брюс хмурится, уставившись на телефон, и стонет, осознавая, что сейчас ему надо будет подниматься.

Брюс натягивает треники и рубашку и решает сделать себе чашку кофе, пока ждет Джокера, но проходя мимо открытой двери ванны что-то замечает краем глаза. Его бэт-костюм, все еще валяющийся на полу прямо на самом виду. Брюс забывает про кофе и мчится подбирать костюм, пытаясь сообразить, куда его деть от глаз Джокера. В конце концов он засовывает его под грязное белье, и едва успевает продышаться и проверить в зеркале, нет ли на лице слишком явных синяков, как слышит Джокера, открывающего входную дверь.

— Нальешь мне выпить, лады? — говорит Джокер, пока хромает внутрь, заливая водой с одежды весь пол. Брюс отмечает, что плащ, который до этого на нем был, он где-то посеял, и сейчас на нем промокший костюм-тройка, кажущийся сейчас черным. Со смазанным макияжем и растертой по лицу кровью он кажется еще более сюрреалистически зловещим, чем со своей обычной боевой раскраской. Джокер роняет свой пиджак на пол и ослабляет галстук, после чего валится на диван, пока Брюс подготавливает ему выпивку.

Джокер берет стакан из рук Брюса, не утруждая себя такими банальностями, как спасибо, и прижимает его к ссадине на своей голове. Вокруг уже начал формироваться весьма впечатляющий синяк, и Брюс решает, что рану он получил после падения. А вот то, как он неуклюже держит правое запястье, с падением не связано. Это работа Брюса.

Брюс смотрит, как Джокер одним глотком выпивает виски, наливает ему еще, без напоминания, а затем берет второй стакан для себя. Он чувствует, что сейчас ему тоже надо выпить.

Брюс садится на стул на безопасном расстоянии от Джокера, но не настолько далеко, чтобы это выглядело подозрительно, и внимательно осматривает его. Он закрыл глаза и морщился, прижимая стакан к больному месту, и Брюс не уверен, что следует сейчас сказать или сделать.

— Я всего лишь хотел фейерверков, — внезапно выдыхает Джокер, его голос звучит с едва слышной печалью, и Брюс напоминает себе, что ему, Брюсу, должно быть неизвестно, о чем это говорит Джокер.

— Просто немного чудных фейерверков, может быть, порадоваться, посмеяться вместе, но нет... — продолжает Джокер, — вот что я получаю за попытку сделать что-то хорошее.

Джокер тыкает в себя пальцем и наконец открывает глаза, уставившись на Брюса.

— Прости, — бормочет Брюс, не зная, что еще на это сказать. Джокер в ответ уныло улыбается.

— Ты такой милый, — саркастически отвечает он. Брюс пожимает плечами, он ведь на самом деле и не лжет, ему действительно жаль, что Джокер так огорчен своими порушенными планами, но вот о чем ничуть не сожалеет — так это о том, что он предотвратил смерти и разрушения, которые должны были сопровождать их воплощению.

— Зачем ты пришел? — спрашивает Брюс. Ему действительно интересно, почему Джокер не отправился в одно из своих тайных убежищ или не вызвал помощника, чтобы тот его подобрал.

— Меня здесь никто искать не будет, — отвечает Джокер и Брюс, подыгрывая ему, смущенно смотрит в ответ. Джокер вздыхает и приканчивает выпивку, а Брюс снова наполняет их стаканы.

— Джимбо гоняется сейчас за моей бандой. А учитывая количество идиотов в этом лучшем из миров, нечего надеяться, что они будут держать рот на замке, — поясняет Джокер. — А если мне по-настоящему свезло, Бэтс думает, что я мертв и грызет себя за это.

Брюс искренне надеется, что его самоконтроль достаточно силен и что лицо его не выдало, но, впрочем, похоже сейчас Джокер не обращает на него внимания.

Брюсу следовало бы позвонить в полицию. Он еще как-то мог оправдаться перед собой, когда отпускал Джокера в тех случаях, когда тот не убивал никого и не наносил значимый ущерб, но буквально час тому назад Джокер подстрелил охранника, а еще один отправился в больницу просто за то, что попался у него на пути. Не говоря уже о том, что он пытался попутно подорвать половину Готэма.

На самом деле Брюсу надо было убедиться, что Джокер отправится в Аркхэм.

— Это была всего лишь годовщина. Но кому какое дело? — говорит Джокер и внезапно выглядит таким усталым. Он позволяет векам сомкнуться и сползает по дивану вниз. Брюс снова ловит себя на том, что ему хочется извиниться. Он никогда по-настоящему не верил во всю эту шумиху вокруг годовщин, что это действительно было для того настолько важно, а не просто одним из представлений. Брюс вертит в руках стакан и оглядывает комнату.

Почему-то отсылать Джокера в Аркхэм сейчас кажется ему чем-то неправильным.

— У тебя есть что-нибудь перекусить? — Джокер вскидывается без предупреждения и ставит свой недопитый стакан на стол, направляясь в сторону кухни. Брюс задумывается, хромает он из-за их драки, или повредил себе что-то, падая с моста.

Брюс приканчивает свою выпивку и ставит стакан, после чего следует за Джокером, который уже вовсю роется в холодильнике в поисках еды к тому моменту, когда Брюс входит в кухню.

— У тебя в холодильнике мышь повесилась, — говорит Джокер, недовольно дуясь. Брюс не утруждает себя замечанием, что холодильник, вообще-то, полностью забит. Джокер поднимается и, вздыхая, опирается о кухонный стол, потирая все еще сочащийся кровью порез на своей голове.

— Думаю, у меня есть антисептик, — предлагает Брюс, но Джокер на это только махает рукой.

— Все со мной будет путем, — самоуверенно говорит Джокер, и, показывая, что вполне способен сам о себе позаботиться, случайно ударяет раненым запястьем о стол. Брюс сочувственно морщится, когда Джокер, матерясь, ударяется о стол снова.

— Блядь. Это умно, — смеется Джокер и хватается за запястье.

— М-да. Иду за антисептиком, — говорит Брюс и оставляет смеющегося Джокера на кухне.

Брюс отправляется в ванную, где хранит аптечку первой помощи, и решает в последний момент, что тащить ее всю на кухню не будет самым правильным решением. Он не в настроении отвечать на вопросы, с чего бы это в его аптечке такое ненормально большое количество разных лечебных средств, которые вполне логично могут возникнуть. Брюс берет антисептик, немного марли и последний эластичный бинт, делает мысленную пометку, что надо пополнить запасы, засовывает аптечку под раковину и торопится обратно к Джокеру.

Джокер плюхнулся на кухонный пол с мандарином, и Брюс морщится, обнаружив на полу разбросанную счищенную кожуру. Он прибирается, после чего усаживается рядом с Джокером и прижимает тампон из ваты, смоченный антисептиком, к его порезу. Джокер слегка шипит и пялится на Брюса, но сейчас это не угрожающий взгляд.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я принял душ, прежде чем ты начнешь меня штопать? — говорит Джокер, когда Брюс начинает распаковывать марлю, застав того врасплох. Наверно, от предыдущей ночи у него в голове действительно все перемешалось, но Брюс даже и не подумал, что Джокер до сих пор сидит в промокшей насквозь одежде и перепачканный в грязи.

— Конечно, давай, — соглашается Брюс и махает Джокеру в направлении ванной комнаты. Он смотрит, как Джокер рывком поднимается и идет прочь, и как только Джокер исчезает из вида, Брюс тяжело вздыхает и потирает глаза. Он вымотался по самое немогу, и ему просто не выпить такого количества кофе, которое смогло бы помочь. И все же, решает Брюс, лучше это, чем ничего, так что тоже поднимается и включает кофемашину.

Джокер плещется в душе, и в какой-то момент Брюса накрывает мысль, что тот поскользнулся и проломил себе череп, или уснул, но поскольку звука падения он вроде как не слышал, то решает, что с Джокером все нормально. Брюс ждет, пока кофе не приготовится, наливает себе чашку, после чего бредет в спальню. Он не собирается давать Джокеру снова натягивать на себя промокшую одежду, так что роется в шкафу и выуживает пару теплых треников и рубашку, которая по его прикидке, разумеется, будет слишком велика для Джокера, а затем, после минутного колебания, добавляет к куче одежды пару самых теплых носок и чистое нижнее белье.

Брюс отправляется обратно на кухню сообразить что-нибудь поесть. Он может еще обойтись без сна, но вот без еды — никак, да и надо себя чем-то занять. Джокер появляется замотанный в полотенца, одно он обмотал вокруг головы, а еще два — вокруг талии и плеч. Он держит края полотенца, обмотанного вокруг плеч, в кулаке и прижимает к щеке, прикрывая половину лица. И если бы это был кто-то другой, то Брюс бы посчитал зрелище весьма милым.

— Я сделал завтрак, — говорит Брюс, чувствуя некую неловкость из-за того, что говорит о в общем-то очевидной вещи. Джокер ничего не говоря смотрит на него с невозмутимым видом, все еще прижимая к лицу полотенце, и Брюс расслабляется и отводит глаза. Он видел Джокера без макияжа, знает, каким бледным и безжизненным тот выглядит без своей раскраски, и ему плевать. Если бы он мог, он бы это ему сказал.

— Просто позволь мне сначала тебя перевязать, — Брюс берет антисептик, марлю и эластичный бинт со стола и ведет Джокера обратно в спальню. Брюс ничего не говорит, когда Джокер делает короткую боковую вылазку за бутылкой виски и решает, что за неимением лучшего, виски вполне сойдет за обезболивающее.

Брюс не включает верхний свет, решая, что призрачного утреннего света для освещения будет более чем достаточно, по большей части поскольку Джокер все еще держит полотенце возле лица, а Брюсу хочется, чтобы ему было комфортнее. Он чуть было даже не предложил Джокеру поискать для него помаду.

— Садись, — приказывает Брюс, указывая на кровать. — Я еще принес тебе одежду, — продолжает он и указывает на лежащую на кресле кучу. После секундного размышления Джокер пожимает плечами, после чего сбрасывает полотенца, забирается на кровать, повернувшись спиной к Брюсу и лениво потягивается. Брюс ошалело смотрит на него. Следовало предполагать, что для Джокера не будет какой-то проблемой обнажиться перед ним, но Брюс все равно чувствует себя не в своей тарелке и отводит взгляд от бледной обнаженной спины.

Джокер смотрит на Брюса через плечо и хмыкает.

— Я тебя умоляю. Только не начинай краснеть и стесняться. Это вовсе не так мило, как тебе кажется, — говорит он и бросает на него кислый взгляд. Брюс мысленно встряхивается, смачивает новый тампон ваты антисептиком и идет к Джокеру. Брюс на мгновение запинается, а затем усаживается на кровать и смахивает влажные волосы Джокера с лица. Джокер следит за Брюсом настороженным взглядом, тот начинает очищать его лицо, и когда Брюс никак не комментирует его бледность, медленно расслабляется и облизывает губы, сухие после душа.

Это так странно, быть осторожным и деликатным с Джокером, и пока Брюс аккуратно очищает раны и убеждается, что ни грязи, ни чего-то подобного там не осталось, он пользуется возможностью чтобы по-настоящему посмотреть на Джокера. Тот совсем по-другому смотрится сейчас, все еще мокрый после душа, с почти прикрытыми глазами, Брюс возможно посчитал бы его замершим, если бы пальцы не барабанили бы бесшумно по кровати. Синяки и шрамы раскрашивали его обычно белую кожу мириадами цветов и оттенков, и Брюс чувствует укол совести, вспоминая, как его башмаки оставляли эти синяки на ребрах Джокера. Он начинает очищать другие царапины и раны, не произнося ни слова, и для него это своего рода попытка извиниться, пусть даже Джокер об этом и не знает. Джокер склоняет голову к плечу и лениво, но с легкой искоркой любопытства смотрит на него.

— Дай мне посмотреть на твое запястье, — говорит Брюс куда ласковее, чем когда-либо раньше, и протягивает к нему руку после того, как заканчивает с ранами. Джокер, слегка колеблясь и с явным нежеланием дает руку и внимательно следит за действиями Брюса. Брюс морщится, отмечая, насколько опухло запястье, на котором уже начал расцветать впечатляющий синяк, лишнее напоминание, что это сделал — он.

— Как ты думаешь, оно сломано? — спрашивает Брюс. Джокер пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — говорит Джокер, аккуратно поворачивая запястье из стороны в сторону и сжимая пальцы. — Скорее всего, нет. Судя по ощущениям, хрящ лопнул, — продолжает он и протягивает руку обратно Брюсу, который решает положиться на суждения Джокера и просто зафиксировать запястье.

— Готово, — говорит Брюс, когда заканчивает с перевязкой. Они просто сидят какое-то время друг напротив друга в комфортной тишине, Брюс по-прежнему держит руку Джокера и машинально круговыми движениями поглаживает большим пальцем перевязанное запястье. Джокер с любопытством всматривается в Брюса, но тот даже не замечает этого, он слишком углубился в свои мысли и в созерцание бледного великолепия обнаженной кожи Джокера.

— О чем ты думаешь? — мягко спрашивает Джокер.

Брюса выбрасывает из его мыслей, он бросает руку Джокера и резко отворачивается, чтобы спрятать румянец, который начинает заливать его лицо.

— Ни о чем. Я просто устал, — отвечает Брюс и игнорирует самодовольный вид Джокера.

— Вижу-вижу, — говорит Джокер, его голос буквально сочится сарказмом, и он подается ближе к Брюсу, чтобы внимательнее вглядеться в его лицо. Брюс заставляет себя оставаться неподвижным, пока глаза Джокера всматриваются в его глаза, будто пытаясь вглядеться в самую глубину души. Брюс не знает, что именно пытается разглядеть Джокер, но надеется, что он это там не найдет.

Брюс не смеет пошевелиться даже когда Джокер наклоняется так близко, что он чувствует его дыхание на своем лице. Брюсу эта ситуация более чем знакома, как Бэтмен он в нее попадал уже настолько часто, что великолепно представляет, что же сейчас последует, и как каждый раз, Брюс пытается побороть возбуждение, разжигающееся в нем.

Уголки губ Джокера озорно приподнимаются, и он подбирается к Брюсу так близко, что их носы соприкасаются. Брюс уже почти что дрожит, то ли от предвосхищения, то ли от желания убежать. Ему следует отстраниться, следует сделать хоть что-то, но Брюс устал и у него нет сил бороться.

Брюс не отстраняется, когда губы Джокера прижимаются к его губам. Он позволяет Джокеру запустить пальцы ему в волосы и приоткрыть рот языком. Брюс дает себе утонуть во вкусе Джокера, и та самая, до боли знакомая улыбка прикасается к его губам.

Это слишком много, и этого не достаточно, и Брюс запускает свои пальцы во влажные волосы Джокера и тянет за них, чтобы перехватить контроль над поцелуем. Джокер стонет и прикусывает губу Брюса достаточно сильно, чтобы появилась кровь. Она болит, и Джокер посасывает укус, лижет его, с новой силой углубляет поцелуй, и вкус крови теперь во рту у Брюса.

Брюс больше не контролирует его.

Джокер тянет его за волосы и то с силой впивается ему в рот, то нежно вылизывает истекающую кровью губу Брюса, и пахнет он мылом Брюса, и антисептиком, и Брюс ничего не может, только продолжать.

Джокер смеется во время поцелуя, и Брюс, пользуясь моментом, быстро подается назад, тяжело дыша и в ужасе глядя на лучезарно улыбающегося Джокера.

— А ты полон сюрпризов, — мурлычет Джокер и пытается снова притянуть к себе Брюса, но тот отказывается поддаваться.

Он не может этого позволить.

Джокер щурит глаза, всматриваясь в Брюса и запускает свои острые ногти ему в спину, и Брюс понимает, что сейчас он очень даже хочет причинить ему боль. Глаза Джокера снова распахиваются и он отпускает Брюса, падая на кровать навзничь. Джокер вглядывается в него и улыбается, почти что нежно, и кровь на его губах кажется ужасной пародией на обычную помаду.

— Ты вроде как завтрак сварганил? — сладко спрашивает Джокер, и Брюс чувствует, что ему предлагается способ выпутаться из этой нелегкой ситуации. И он хватается за него обеими руками.

— Да. Мне нужно проверить, как там все, — выворачивается Брюс, глядя на все что угодно, только не на Джокера. Брюс игнорирует приглушенный смех с кровати за спиной и торопится к двери и прочь из комнаты так быстро, как только может.

Брюс не останавливается, пока не наклоняется над столом, тяжело дыша и пытаясь сдержать дрожь. Он не может поверить, что только что целовал Джокера. Разумеется, он уже думал об этом раньше, но это было вполне понятное последствие весьма сложных их взаимоотношений. Брюс годы провел, убеждая себя, что все мысли, или мечты, или фатазии, которые у него были о Джокере — всего лишь следствие их ожесточенных драк, и бесконечных повторений Джокера того, что они предназначены друг для друга, и шуточек, и пошлых намеков, и ласковых прозвищ, которые сыпались на него каждый раз, когда они пытались разорвать друг друга на куски. Может что-то и застряло в разуме Брюса, и проросло в то ядовитое чувство, что притягивало Брюса к Джокеру.

Брюс считает до десяти и пытается собраться. Он поднимается и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы убедиться, что завтрак все еще съедобен, пусть даже руки все еще и трясутся. Кофе остыл, так что Брюс делает новые порции и берется за сэндвич. В конце концов Брюс успокаивается и наливает себе свежую чашку кофе, и когда Джокер наконец соизволяет почтить его своим присутствием, Брюс крайне благодарен, за то, что тот озаботился смыть с лица кровь и надеть одежду, которую Брюс для него подобрал.

— А ты любишь комфорт, — говорит Джокер и расставляет руки, показать, как он смотрится в слишком большой для него одежде. Брюс почти что улыбается, когда Джокер делает пируэт и машет рукавами рубашки как крыльями, показывая, как они покрывают его руки до кончиков пальцев, глуповато улыбаясь.

— Возьми сэндвич, — говорит Брюс и указывает на тарелку на кухонном островке, и Джокер хватает один, прямой наводкой направляясь к кофе. Брюс вручает ему кружку и отходит в сторону, и если он держится от него на расстоянии, то это никого не касается. Джокер приподнимает бровь и смотрит на Брюса, но ничего не говорит и садится на пол с кружкой кофе и сэндвичем. Джокер продолжает расслабленно следить за Брюсом, засовывая себе в рот сэндвич, а Брюс пытается в меру своих возможностей его игнорировать и пытаться не зевать, пока пьет свой кофе.

— Вот сейчас ты выглядишь устало, — замечает Джокер, и Брюс едва не выдает, что естественно, он же уже два дня на ногах, но вовремя решает прикусить язык.

— Сам выглядишь не лучше, — вместо этого огрызается Брюс и указывает на мешки под глазами Джокера. Джокер смеется и пожимает плечами.

— Я располагаюсь на диване? — предлагает Джокер, лукаво улыбаясь. Брюсу жутко хочется стереть хорошей оплеухой самодовольный вид с его лица, но говорит себе, что выше этого, и ни за что не скажет Джокеру, что не против оставить того в своей постели.

— Я в смысле, ты выглядишь слегка напряженным. Так что тебе, по-видимому, надо забиться в уголок и вдосталь попереживать, — продолжает Джокер, и его улыбка становится шире, когда Брюс морщится.

— Поступай как хочешь, — не подумав, говорит Брюс, и понимает, что пожалеет о сказанном, когда глаза Джокера опасно сверкают.

Брюс допивает свой кофе и, быстро доев сэндвич, уходит так быстро, как только позволяют усталые ноги, как можно дальше от Джокера без единого слова. Брюс идет в спальню и забирает оставшуюся марлю и полотенца, которые Джокер так и оставил лежать на полу, несет их обратно в ванную комнату, просто чтобы хоть чем-то себя занять, и тяжело вздыхает, когда видит промокшую одежду Джокера лежащую грудой на полу. Брюс прикидывает, не стоит ли просто оставить ее валяться здесь, но решает, что Джокера удастся выпереть отсюда скорее, если у него будет что переодеть, так что подбирает ее и засовывает в сушку.

Когда Брюс заканчивает с этим, он со стоном плюхается в постель и уговаривает себя, что просто собирается расслабиться на минуту, а потом пойдет убедиться, что Джокер не натворил бед. Он начинает проваливаться в сон и не слышит, как входит Джокер, но резко просыпается, когда тот карабкается на кровать и натягивает на них покрывало.

— Спи, сладенький, — шепчет Джокер и прижимается к Брюсу, устраиваясь у него под боком. У Брюса просто нет сил, чтобы оттолкнуть его, так что он решает смириться с судьбой и позволить Джокеру забросить на него руку и притянуть к себе. Он засыпает под звук легкого дыхания, ощущая тело Джокера, прижатое к нему.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Альфред чувствует, что что-то с Брюсом происходит, и Брюс видит, как тот прикладывает все усилия, чтобы не задавать ему лишних вопросов. Он чувствует себя виноватым за то, что скрывает от Альфреда секреты, но это куда лучше, чем рассказать ему о Джокере. Тим тоже что-то подозревает, но он отправляется в школу на несколько недель, и Брюс не имеет относительно этого никаких возражений. Он еще может справиться с парой пристально следящих за ним глаз, а вот две — явный перебор.

Брюс неосознанно дотрагивается до своих губ, пока смотрит расфокусированным взглядом на экран компьютера. Он все еще чувствует покалывание там, куда Джокер укусил его две недели тому назад. Он надеялся, что после того, как поцелует Джокера, настоятельная одержимость просто сама собой исчезнет, но вместо этого Брюс продолжает думать, вспоминать и проигрывать все произошедшее в голове снова и снова. Он хочет снова почувствовать губы Джокера на своих губах.

— Мастер Брюс? — обеспокоенный голос Альфреда заставляет Брюса очнуться от мыслей и он быстро опускает руку.

— Со мной все хорошо, я просто задумался, — говорит Брюс и снова сосредотачивается на информации на экране. Похоже, на какое-то время Готэм затих, и несмотря на то, что у Брюса мурашки по коже от мысли, что может в это время назревать под внешним умиротворением, он не возражает против небольшой передышки и заслуженного отдыха.

Альфред ставит перед Брюсом чашку чая и смотрит на компьютер, но никак не комментирует открытый на экране последний обновленный файл по Джокеру. Брюс кивает в знак благодарности и, выдыхая, откидывается в кресле. У него уже глаза начинают болеть от того, что он часами вглядывается в экран, он потирает их, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить начинающееся жжение. Он часами читал последние диагнозы, пытаясь убедить себя, что врачи в Аркхэме знают, что делают, и когда-нибудь смогут найти способ ему помочь, пусть даже сейчас похоже, как и раньше, блуждают в потемках.

— Есть вероятность, что вы возьмете себе выходной? — спрашивает Альфред.

— Я еще совсем немного, — обещает Брюс и успокаивающе улыбается. Альфред с сарказмом приподнимает бровь и тихонько кивает, а Брюс тянется к чашке чая. Он делает глоток и моментально об этом жалеет, чувствуя, как обжигающая жидкость обдает язык. Он не может не заметить легкую ухмылку на губах Альфреда, когда тот проходит мимо Брюса и оставляет его размышлять.

Брюс допивает чай, после чего облачается в костюм и отправляется на патрулирование.

Он предотвращает пару грабежей и присматривает за пацаном, который пробирается домой по темным переулкам, это все обычная рутина, так что размышлять особо не о чем. Он всеми силами старается выкинуть Джокера из головы, но мысли с настырным упорством к нему возвращаются. Если уж совсем откровенно, он слегка раздражен тем, что Джокер так и не выходил на связь после их поцелуя, и Брюс где-то в глубине души переживает, не сделал ли он что-то не так. Он пытается не думать о том, что может быть, только может быть, и стоило поддаться желанию Джокера и снова поцеловать его в ответ, а потом просто посмотреть, что бы из этого вышло.

Брюс все же выкидывает все мысли о Джокере из головы, когда отправляется в Полицейский Департамент проведать Гордона и выяснить, нет ли у него какого-то дела для Бэтмена.

— Никаких следов Джокера? — спрашивает Гордон, когда Брюс приземляется на крыше. Брюс прикусывает язык и трясет головой.

— Мы здесь надеемся, что он не вернется, — говорит Гордон и слегка приподнимает кружку с кофе, будто произносит тост.

Брюс раздраженно хмурится и радуется, что Гордон этого не видит. Он не совсем уверен, почему не рассказал Гордону, что Джокер жив, можно ведь сказать, мол, слышал какие-то слухи, и этого будет достаточно. Брюс решает, что не стоит углубляться в причины, почему вдруг ему хочется покрывать Джокера, по крайней мере, это вполне можно отложить на неопределенный срок, потому что вот именно это он и делает. Покрывает его. Если Гордон будет думать, что Джокер жив, он начнет охоту на него, а Брюсу не хочется в этом участвовать.

— Хотя кого я пытаюсь надуть? — вздыхает Гордон прежде, чем Брюс успевает вставить слово. — Этот клоун выскакивает из всех неприятностей будто чертов резиновый мячик.

— Может, на этот раз он выскочит не так быстро, — предполагает Брюс. Гордон иронично усмехается и трясет головой. Брюс решает, что самое время для него удалиться и ждет, пока Гордон не обернется к нему спиной, после чего растворяется в тенях.

Брюс остается на улицах почти до самого рассвета. Он проверяет все убежища, которые в прошлом использовал Джокер, но ничего так и не находит, и Брюс делает небольшой крюк, возвращаясь домой, так, чтобы проехать мимо дома Джокера в Ист Энде, чтобы с одной стороны вроде как и проверить, и при этом не привлекать внимания. Все здание во тьме, поэтому Брюс не может точно сказать, дома ли Джокер на самом деле, а попасть в квартиру у него, само собой, возможности нет. Поэтому Брюс решает просто понадеяться, что тот просто отдыхает и для разнообразия решил дать себе время подлечиться.

Альфред встречает Брюса, когда тот возвращается домой, но, поглядев на него и отметив, насколько устало тот выглядит, Брюс приказывает ему отправляться спать.

Брюс на автопилоте завершает все рутинные дела, и к тому моменту, когда без сна лежит в кровати, машинально крутя в пальцах телефон, его начинает мучить мысль, а ведь, возможно, он вовсе не так уж и контролирует то, во что его втянул Джокер, как до этого самонадеянно считал. Брюс смотрит на номер, с которого Джокер посылал ему текстовые сообщения, и думает, может, стоит позвонить на него? Или послать текстовое сообщение, спросить, все ли с ним нормально? Он кривится и отбрасывает эту мысль. Нет, такой власти Джокер над ним не получит. Пусть сам покажется, когда его так прижмет. Но даже когда Брюс бросает телефон на тумбочку возле кровати и поворачивается к нему спиной, он все равно где-то внутри подспудно беспокоится, а вдруг что-то не так?

Брюс старается не переживать по поводу Джокера, особенно когда рядом Альфред, и когда случается массовый побег из Аркхэма он, можно сказать, почти что рад. Только искренне надеется, что столь желаемое отвлечение не будет стоить человеческих жизней. Дик приезжает из Бладхэвена помочь Брюсу и Тиму с устранением последствий побега, и Брюс отправляет его разбираться в  Аркхэм, пока сам с Тимом вылавливает беглецов. Брюс оставляет охотиться на наименее опасных заключенных полиции и Тиму, а сам сосредотачивается на выслеживании дичи покрупнее, чем быстрее, тем лучше.

После небольшого расследования он находит Крейна и старается не ухмыляться, когда тот проклинает все на чем свет стоит и чуть ли не ногой топает от возмущения. Крейн даже не пытается сопротивляться, когда он его сковывает и доставляет Гордону, и Брюс считает, а ведь ему на самом деле очень крупно повезло, что он выловил Крейна до того, как тот добрался до своих запасов токсина страха. Куда легче иметь с ним дело, когда он одет в робу Аркхэма, а не в свои обноски Пугала.

— Да я же даже ничего пока не сделал! — последний раз пытается воззвать Крейн, когда Брюс отдает его заботам полиции.

Брюс выслеживает Тетча и Дента до рассвета, но теряет след Нигмы. Брюс говорит себе, что три цели из четырех — на самом деле очень даже неплохой результат, и везет Дента обратно в Аркхэм, в котором персонал уже взял контроль над зданием.

— Может, тебе стоит заняться поиском клоуна, а остальных оставить в покое, — ворчит Дент, когда Брюс тащит его по ступеням Лечебницы Аркхэм. Брюс скрипит зубами и ничего не отвечает, но слегка выбит из колеи тем, что Дент напомнил о Джокере как раз тогда, когда ему почти что удалось выбросить того из головы.

— О, а может ты не хочешь его к нам отправлять? — продолжает Дент, и в его голосе прорываются издевательские нотки. Брюс напоминает себе, что практически каждый в городе знает о том, насколько помешан на нем влюбленный клоун, и иногда люди, а особенно бандиты, пользуются возможностью либо швырнуть это ему прямо в лицо, либо грязно намекнуть. Брюс никогда не был любителем подобных намеков, а теперь, после того, что случилось, когда он в последний раз видел Джокера, это приобрело совсем другой привкус.

Брюс передает Дента поджидавшим охранникам, и, не говоря ни слова, разворачивается и идет прочь.

— Эй, к чему такая спешка? — Дик окликает Брюса, когда тот уже проходит полпути по мощеному двору. Брюс не снижает темп, чтобы подождать Дика, но тот все равно догоняет его.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Дик, и пристально смотрит на Брюса. — Мы можем это обсудить, или предпочитаешь в одиночку сидеть в темноте и предаваться унынию?

Брюс ничего на это не отвечает.

— Значит, предаваться унынию, — делает вывод Дик и торжественно кивает.

Брюс не возражает, когда Дик прыгает на пассажирское сидение и начинает болтать о своей жизни в Бладхэвене. Это хорошо, и это знакомо, и Брюс наконец дает себе немного расслабиться. Дик говорит, что хочет заехать в усадьбу, чтобы поприветствовать Альфреда и Тима, и Брюс говорит, что они будут счастливы его видеть.

Альфред даже более чем счастлив, когда Дик возвращается в дом, оба быстро начинают какой-то приглушенный разговор, совершенно явно не предназначенный для ушей Брюса. Тим через несколько минут выходит из душа и едва успевает сказать Брюсу привет, как Дик подзывает его к себе и тот включается в их беседу. Брюс оставляет их в покое, и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы снять с себя костюм и залезть под долгий горячий душ. Он решает поспать несколько часов, а после этого найти Нигму и попытаться снова выйти на след Джокера.

И все же, несмотря на все усилия, Брюсу не удается поймать ни Нигму, ни Джокера. Их спустя неделю ловит полиция, когда они в разгар дня вступают в перестрелку с бандитами, и Брюс следит за справедливой расплатой по новостному каналу, испытывая странную смесь разочарования и облегчения.

Брюс сочувственно морщится, когда Джокер пинает одного из офицеров, пытавшегося его оглушить. Джокер может и выглядит щуплым, но способен отвесить такой пинок, что мама не горюй, это Брюс знает из собственного опыта. Джокера тащат прочь вместе с Нигмой, и пока Джокер выкрикивает проклятья и угрозы в адрес всех, кто попадается ему на глаза, Нигма вроде как о чем-то договаривается с офицером, который ведет его к машине. Брюсу кажется, что среди тех, кого арестовали, он видит кого-то из людей Черной Маски.

— Будем надеяться, что на какое-то время мы будем избавлены от их присутствия, — раздается голос Альфреда прямо у него из-за плеча. Брюс кивает, хотя согласен с ним лишь отчасти. Отчасти он жалеет, что не удалось увидеть Джокера до того, как его поймали, но по большому счету он испытывает облегчение. Джокер вернулся в Аркхэм, а он наконец может вздохнуть свободно.


	2. Часть вторая

Джокер остается в Аркхэме в течение двух месяцев, не доставляя никаких особых хлопот, хотя Брюс думает, что он просто планирует свое следующее кошмарное представление и лечит раны в относительном спокойствии, после чего организует очередной побег. Брюсу даже почти удается делать вид, будто он не ожидает каждый раз, включая новости, сообщения об очередном побеге. Он привык, что Джокер занимает его мысли после каждой стычки, но обычно ему в течение нескольких дней удается выкинуть их из головы.

Но не сейчас.

Это почти как если бы Джокер ухитрился найти ту самую уязвимую точку в броне Брюса, проскользнул внутрь и свил себе гнездо в глубине его сознания, откуда нашептывает милую чепуху, когда никого нет рядом.

Брюс силой выкидывает размышления о Джокере из своего сознания и заставляет себя сосредоточиться на приеме, на который Альфреду удалось уговорить его пойти. Для Брюса это не самый веселый способ провести вечер, но если Альфреду это доставит удовольствие, то и пусть. Оно того тогда будет стоить. Ну и, кроме того, всегда есть шанс, что, в конце концов, ему даже понравится.

— Не засиживайся допоздна, — шутит Брюс, выходя из дома, и строго смотрит на Альфреда, правда улыбка, слегка приподнимающая уголки его губ, портит весь эффект.

— Постараюсь приложить все усилия, — обещает Альфред, и сохранить невозмутимость ему удается куда лучше , чем Брюсу.

Брюс берет одну из машин отца и решает соблюдать все мыслимые и немыслимые дорожные правила, чтобы респектабельно припоздниться, и когда, наконец, прибывает в отель, где проходит прием, ни капли не удивляется, приметив в лобби Селину. Брюс слегка расслабляется, пробирается сквозь толпу, не привлекая ее внимания, и пытается не заулыбаться, увидев на ее лице чуть ли не растерянное выражение, когда дотрагивается до ее руки.

— Подкрадываться к людям, между прочим, крайне невежливо! — возмущается Селина, но улыбка, коснувшаяся ее губ, скрадывает показное раздражение. Брюс бы извинился, но Селина одна из тех немногих людей, поймать врасплох которых практически нереально, так что он позволяет себе счесть это за комплимент.

— Не знал, что ты решишь почтить этот прием своим присутствием, — говорит Брюс, окидывая взглядом залу. Он ничуть не удивлен, примечая привычные лица Готэмской элиты, еще несколько вышколенных бизнесменов и прочую публику подобного рода. И быть здесь ему крайне не хочется.

— Мне было скучно, а тут бесплатная выпивка, — отвечает Селина. Брюс решает этим воспользоваться и просит Селину показать дорогу. Селина подхватывает его под локоть и ведет через толпу к бару, заказывает обоим напитки, и Брюс позволяет ей взять инициативу, если это ей так нравится, с улыбкой принимая заказанный коктейль. Он почти решается спросить ее, действительно ли она собирается отправиться в поездку с Харли и Айви, просто чтобы выяснить, обманул его Джокер или нет, но решает, что лучше об этом не говорить.

Брюс проводит несколько часов, описывая круги по залу с Селиной, держащей его под руку, вступая в разговоры с разными людьми и пытаясь придумать уважительную причину для того, чтобы покинуть прием. Селина практически сразу же перехватывает инициативу в любом разговоре, и это одна из причин, по которой Брюс не сматывается потихоньку к выходу, как только проходит  достаточное для приличного ухода время.

Все равно Брюс подспудно выискивает причину уйти, и поэтому пытается не выглядеть слишком обрадованным, когда его телефон звонит, и он вынужден выйти в холл, чтобы ответить на звонок. Он едва замечает, как Селина с любопытством поглядывает на него, когда он отпускает ее локоть.

Брюс не узнает номер, но все равно буднично принимает вызов, стараясь при этом поскорее найти уголок поукромнее.

— Привет, сладенький, ты по мне соскучился? — безмятежный голос Джокера звучит из динамика, и Брюс чуть не спотыкается. Он открывает рот, чтобы что-нибудь ответить, но ничего не идет на ум, а вести разговор здесь, среди посторонних людей ему не хочется.

— Ничего сказать не хочешь? — спрашивает Джокер уже не таким счастливым голосом. Брюс пытается выровнять  дыхание и сохранять спокойствие, пока не доходит быстрым шагом до пустого коридора, где уже может спокойно разговаривать.

— Я думал, что ты в Аркхэме, — тихо говорит Брюс и прислоняется к стене для поддержки.

— Был. И их еда мне осточертела, — отвечает Джокер. — Мне нужно, чтобы меня подвезли.

— А что, больше никого нет, кто мог бы за тобой приехать? — спрашивает Брюс, хотя и искал достойную причину откланяться с осточертевшего приема весь вечер.

— Да, — отвечает Джокер, и выжидающая тишина, которая за этим следует, заставляет Брюса понять, что его обыграли. Ему следовало бы прервать звонок и просто отправиться домой. Джокер вполне может позвонить кому-нибудь другому, чтобы тот подвез его. Тишина длится, пока Брюс не вздыхает, сопротивляясь порыву со всей силы жахнуть лбом об стену.

— Где ты? — спрашивает он, в конце концов, и по голосу понятно, что раунд за Джокером. Он говорит себе, что, в конце концов, таким образом он не ставит свою семью под удар взбеленившегося Джокера, и если ему сильнее хочется быть с Джокером, чем рассекать на приеме, то это его выбор.

— Знаешь эту раздражающе длинную прямую дорогу, которая ведет к Аркхэму? — спрашивает Джокер и Брюс признает, что она ему известна. — Так вот, подъезжай к самому концу, — продолжает Джокер и говорит Брюсу поторопиться, после чего без предупреждения прерывает звонок.

Брюсу требуется несколько секунд, чтобы привести мозги в порядок, после чего он возвращается к Селине и извиняется за то, что вынужден ее покинуть, и хотя она с любопытством на него смотрит, но не задает лишних вопросов. Брюс почти жалеет о том, что они не могут работать в паре, пока торопится к выходу.

Брюс забирается в машину и едет прочь, стараясь не задумываться о том, что творит. Он знает, что если остановится даже на секунду, то передумает, так что пытается вообще выкинуть все мысли из головы, пока едет через город, включив радио, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину.

Совсем скоро Брюс добирается до места назначения, и та самая долгая дорога к Аркхэму с предупреждающими знаками открывается прямо перед ним. Брюс чувствует явное облегчение в ту секунду, когда примечает Джокера, сидящего на покрытом граффити камне под громадным зонтиком, который, как Брюс почти уверен, когда-то принадлежал Кобблпоту.

Брюс останавливает машину и со всей силы вцепляется в руль, так, что у него даже костяшки белеют, пока Джокер неторопливо закрывает зонтик и оправляет пурпурный плащ, который,  должно быть, добыл из Аркхэмского хранилища. Он еще подцепил там свою фирменную алую помаду, но больше макияжа на лице нет, и выглядит он в свете фар пугающе сверхъестественно.

— Быстро же ты прикатил, — говорит Джокер и улыбается Брюсу, забираясь в машину. Брюс ничего не отвечает, хотя с любопытством поглядывает на босые ноги Джокера. Он не совсем понимает, почему Джокер озаботился добыть свой плащ и помаду, и даже зонтик Кобблпота, но не прихватил даже пары вьетнамок. Вместо того чтобы задавать вопросы, Брюс заводит машину и направляется обратно в город, решая, что, либо его застукали за кражей, либо это просто еще один из заскоков Джокера.

Брюс позволяет Джокеру играться с радиостанциями как его душе вздумается, пока тот, наконец, не останавливается на станции, которая играет какие-то старые рок-композиции, которые Брюс явно когда-то слышал, но вот названия абсолютно не помнил. Джокер слегка подкручивает обогреватель и с любопытством оглядывает машину.

— Она крутая, — замечает Джокер и взмахом руки дает понять, что имеет в виду машину.

— Одна из машин моего отца, — тихо признается Брюс и продолжает внимательно всматриваться в дорогу.

— Так что же ты раньше не сказал? Я же по грязи сюда добирался. И от меня тиной за версту несет. А еще и запах безумия, который въедается в тебя, стоит только хоть раз попасть в Аркхэм, и потом никак не отмоешь, сколько бы раз в душ не бегал. Отвратительно. — Джокер драматично вздыхает и ерзает на сиденье.

— Ничего, — заверяет его Брюс. — Куда тебя везти?

— Домой, — отвечает Джокер и еще глубже устраивается на сидении.

Джокер подпевает под радио, пока Брюс везет его до пункта назначения. Брюс забавляется идеей, а что будет, если он подвезет Джокера прямо к дверям Полицейского Департамента, но сомневается, что доберется туда прежде, чем Джокер просечет фишку и угробит его по дороге.

— Выглядишь так, будто только со званого вечера, — внезапно говорит Джокер, и Брюс смотрит на свой костюм. Он уже напрочь выбросил из головы мысли о приеме.

— Ну да. Ежемесячный междусобойчик, — говорит Брюс, не добавляя, впрочем, что обычно он на нем не присутствует.

— Значит, ты оставил своих богатых дружбанов  ради меня? Я тронут, — Джокер хлопает ресничками и прижимает руки к сердцу, глядя на Брюса с преувеличенным обожанием пару секунд, после чего срывается и начинает заливаться хохотом.

Брюс уже не понимает, почему это он по нему скучал.

Джокер продолжает прыскать от хохота каждые несколько минут, пока они доезжают до его многоквартирного дома, и Брюс жмет тормоз чуть сильнее, чем это необходимо, и хотя Джокер и косится на него, но никак не комментирует жесткую остановку. Брюс поворачивается, чтобы внимательно посмотреть на Джокера в первый раз, и слегка ошарашен тем странным настороженным взглядом, с которым Джокер на него смотрит.

— Пойдем, — говорит Джокер, и Брюс явно слышит командные нотки под вроде бы вполне обычным приглашением. Брюс задается вопросом, что же за игру задумал Джокер.

— Мне кое-куда надо, — говорит Брюс, хотя это явно не лучший ответ, но ему слегка любопытно проверить, как далеко он может позволить себе зайти с Джокером.

— Ну да. Надо. Ко мне, — отвечает Джокер, и взгляд его резко холодеет. Брюс решает, что лучше больше не противоречить и выключает двигатель, раздраженно выдыхая. Джокер наклоняет голову и издает хмыканье, словно сам слегка удивлен такому послушанию.

— Ну, тогда пошли, — Брюс фыркает и вылезает из машины прежде, чем Джокер успевает что-то сказать. Он захлопывает дверь так громко, как только может, и твердо идет прямо к зданию, не поджидая Джокера, слыша, как тот за ним поспевает.

— Ну и к чему такая спешка? — спрашивает Джокер, когда ухитряется поравняться с Брюсом и забрасывает руку ему на плечи. Брюс не отталкивает его, хотя мысль такая и проскальзывает, вместо этого позволяет Джокеру задавать темп и следует за ним сначала внутрь, а затем и вверх по лестнице.

Джокер останавливается, чтобы выковырять связку ключей из тайника под  стенной панелью, после чего берет Брюса за руку и тянет вверх по последнему пролету к своей входной двери. Брюс облокачивается на стену, пока Джокер возится с замками, бурча под нос, что никогда не берет с собой ключи в Аркхэм.

— Та-да! — Джокер с гордой улыбкой распахивает дверь. Брюсу требуется какое-то время вспомнить, что он не должен знать об особом даре Джокера к взлому и проникновению, и разыгрывает миниатюру, показывая как он, вроде как, весьма впечатлен. Этого достаточно, чтобы польстить Джокеру, и вскоре тот уже машет ему из темного коридора, отвешивая гостю торжественный поклон.

Джокер швыряет свой зонтик в угол и захлопывает дверь, оставляя их в полной тьме. Брюс напрягается и инстинктивно готовится к атаке, бесшумно отступая в сторону от двери, внимательно прислушиваясь к любому шуму, который издает Джокер, пытаясь мысленно восстановить план его квартиры. Тьма длится еще несколько секунд, после чего Джокер щелкает выключателем, но для Брюса это кажется вечностью. Брюс заставляет себя быстро расслабиться и выглядеть так невинно, как только может, когда Джокер проходит мимо него.

— Надо избавиться от этих тряпок, — говорит Джокер и указывает на свою одежду. — И ничего не трогай!

Он исчезает и оставляет Брюса стоять посреди своей квартиры. Брюс сопротивляется желанию порыться, пока есть возможность, как следует, и почти что жалеет о том, что не попытался сюда пробраться, когда Джокер чалился  в Аркхэме, но это просто не казалось ему правильным, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Брюс позволяет себе оглядеться вокруг, пока пробирается к дивану и садится на него, удивляясь, почему здесь за все это время не скопилась пыль на всех поверхностях.

Квартира особо не изменилась с тех пор, как Брюс был здесь в последний раз. Несколько новых книг лежат на кофейном столике, и Брюсу как-то не хочется выяснять, что за странный сундук теперь уродливо торчит в углу, но кроме этого вроде как ничего не поменялось.

Джокер появляется спустя пятнадцать минут, с подновленной губной помадой и влажными после душа волосами. Он переоделся в чистую одежду, которая висит на нем так, как никогда раньше. Надзиратели в Аркхэме, похоже, особо не утруждали себя его кормлением, и Брюс заставляет себя не проявлять никаких эмоций, хотя и чувствует вспышку неожиданного гнева.

— Закажем что-нибудь поесть? — спрашивает Джокер и его улыбка чуть шире и чуть слишком возбужденная, чтобы казаться здравой.

— Конечно, — соглашается Брюс, особо не раздумывая.

— Мне нужен твой телефон, — говорит с любезной улыбкой Джокер и выжидающе протягивает руку Брюсу. Брюс сопротивляется порыву свирепо посмотреть на него в ответ, и в отместку слегка неохотно отдает телефон, не позаботившись его разблокировать. Джокер хмурится секунду, после чего пожимает плечами и начинает бродить из угла в угол, пытаясь взломать код.

— Помощь нужна? — спрашивает Брюс спустя какое-то время, борясь с торжествующей улыбкой. Джокер качает головой и продолжает мерить шагами комнату, а Брюс наблюдает за ним и противится желанию еще раз предложить помощь.

Через несколько минут Брюса начинает раздражать бродящий из угла в угол Джокер, так что он выхватывает у него телефон, когда тот в очередной раз проходит мимо дивана. Он игнорирует раздраженный взгляд, которым тот его награждает и, разблокировав экран, всучивает телефон Джокеру обратно, и хотя тому выходка Брюса явно не нравится, он ничего на это не говорит.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает Джокер, снова начиная мерить шагами комнату. Брюс колеблется, после чего говорит Джокеру, чтобы тот выбирал на свой вкус.

— Тогда китайскую, — заявляет Джокер и бредет на кухню, заказывая им еду.

Брюс слушает голос Джокера и позволяет себе расслабиться. Джокера ему действительно не хватало, даже если это не что-то, чем он мог бы гордиться. Джокер возвращается со стаканом воды и вилками прежде, чем Брюс успевает слишком глубоко погрузиться в свои мысли, и плюхается рядом с Брюсом, удовлетворенно вздыхая.

— Почему ты захотел, чтобы я пошел с тобой? — спрашивает Брюс, и старается, чтобы обыденный тон не выдал куда более потаенные чувства. Джокер цокает языком, оценивающе смотря на него, и всучивает Брюсу телефон обратно.

— Мне захотелось, чтобы ты составил мне компанию. Ты хоть представляешь, как скучно сидеть в одиночке? — легкомысленно отвечает Джокер. — И еще мы пообедаем. Никому не нравится обедать в одиночку. Это грустно, а я не собираюсь вести образ жизни старой девы, которую под конец жизни пожирают собственные карманные собачки, — продолжает он. Брюс чувствует, что это не вся правда, и собирается все же докопаться до истины, когда Джокер строит ему рожу и закатывает глаза.

— Просто прекрати ныть и жди еды, — приказывает Джокер и лягает ногу Брюса с чуть большей силой, чтобы это было проявлением дружелюбия. Брюс хмурится на Джокера, который издает довольное ворчание и закрывает глаза, и Брюс уже почти решает кое-что высказать насчет поведения Джокера, но решает что риск того не стоит.

Дверной звонок звучит через пятнадцать минут, рассеивая мрачную тишину, и Брюс еще никогда так не радовался курьеру с едой.

— Примешь? — спрашивает Джокер, не открывая глаз. Брюс приподнимает бровь и смотрит на профиль Джокера, и когда Брюс не шевелится и ничего не говорит, Джокер вздыхает и поворачивается, глядя на Брюса с утомленным видом.

— Если я пойду открывать дверь, то мне придется убить пацана, чтобы он не вызвал копов. И это будет твоя вина, — поясняет Джокер с таким терпением, будто Брюс — маленький ребенок, которому надо все разжевывать. Брюсу не нужно больше стимулов, чтобы поторопиться к двери.

Подросток, принесший им еду, никак не реагирует на то, что дверь в одном из самых криминальных районов Готэма ему открыл сам Брюс Уэйн, и Брюс дает ему больше чаевых, чем, возможно, следует. После того, как дверь закрывается, Брюс секунду размышляет, не попытался ли он неосознанно только что подкупить пацана, чтобы тот держал свой рот на замке, после чего отмахивается от этой мысли и несет сумку Джокеру.

— Да возблагодарим Господа за хлеб наш насущный, — пропевает Джокер и выхватывает сумку у Брюса, не утруждая себя такими мелочами, как спасибо. Брюс позволяет Джокеру выбрать то, что ему хочется, из сумки и садится обратно. По крайней мере, Джокер под его присмотром нормально поест.

Запах еды заставляет Брюса осознать, насколько же он на самом деле проголодался, и когда Джокер всучивает ему контейнер и вилку, Брюс без всякой задней мысли сразу же зарывается внутрь. Тишина, в которой они едят, приятно расслабляет, и Брюс ловит себя на мысли, что вообще-то он совсем не против, чтобы таких моментов в его жизни было бы больше.

— Ну, и как же в мое отсутствие ты себя развлекал? — спрашивает Джокер через минуту.

— Ничего стоящего, — отвечает Брюс, но Джокер с напряженным вниманием смотрит на него, и Брюс понимает, что от него ждут подробностей.

— Работал по большей части. Статистика, скучные совещания, и бумаги, бумаги, бумаги... — выдает он, после чего быстро набивает рот едой, таким образом избегая продолжения разговора.

— Так ты не спишь днями напролет, а ночью тусуешься со знойными цыпочками? — дразнится Джокер. Брюс трясет головой и против воли улыбается. Он не понимает, почему люди думают, что его  жизнь — это сплошные вечеринки и разбрасывание денег направо и налево, но ему никогда и не хотелось поправить кого-то, кто так думает.

— Ну, тогда это хорошо, что я снова объявился, — говорит Джокер и слегка пихает Брюса в бок локтем. Это хорошо и как-то по-домашнему, как-то так, как не должно быть с Джокером.

— А теперь принеси мне еще один стакан воды, — внезапно приказывает Джокер, и Брюс вяло удивляется, почему это он ожидал, что тот способен поддерживать почти уютную атмосферу больше, чем пару минут подряд.

— Сам иди и наливай себе воду, — огрызается Брюс, прежде чем успевает себя одернуть. Выражение лица Джокера не меняется, но Брюс моментально чувствует внезапно возникший между ними холод.

— Просто прекрати мной командовать, — говорит Брюс чуть спокойнее, и слегка отклоняется назад, чтобы незаметно увеличить расстояние между ними.

— Нет, — отвечает Джокер. Он все еще ждет, что Брюс сделает так, как ему велено, но Брюсу уже осточертело, что  им помыкают. Это глупо и смертельно опасно, но он выбирает игнорировать Джокера и вместо этого устраивается на диване еще удобнее. Джокер недоуменно смотрит на него, и Брюс почти что чувствует затаенное торжество от выигранного сражения, если бы не вполне явная угроза получить за это удар вилкой.

— Какая же ты заноза в заднице, — хмыкает Джокер, кладет контейнер на пол, и Брюс изо всех сил старается не дать проявиться на лице тревоге, которую он чувствует, когда Джокер берет из его рук контейнер и ставит на пол рядом со своим.

Джокер наклоняется над Брюсом и с диковатой ухмылкой на лице припирает его с обеих сторон руками к спинке дивана, и если бы Брюс так не переживал за собственную безопасность, то уже грыз бы себя за искру предвкушения, которая вспыхивает в тот момент, когда он ощущает дыхание Джокера на своем лице.

— Как ты знаешь, пререкания со мной редко когда хорошо кончаются, — говорит Джокер и весьма выразительно смотрит на Брюса.

— Я рассчитываю на то, что живым я тебе нравлюсь куда больше, чем мертвым, — отвечает Брюс спокойным тоном, несмотря на окатившую волну адреналина. Живот подвело, и он едва замечает, что Джокер пристраивается у него на коленях и охватывает руками его плечи.

— Может, мне нравится, когда ты делаешь то, что я тебе приказываю, — говорит Джокер. Он легко пробегает кончиками пальцев по шее, и это отзывается волной мурашек, щекочущих спину Брюса. Он кладет руки на бедра Джокера, даже не осознавая, что делает.

— Я думаю, что тебе станет скучно, — Брюс продолжает говорить ровным тоном, несмотря на то, что чувствует, как стремительно теряет контроль над ситуацией.

— Может, — Джокер растягивает это слово, словно пробуя на вкус, и начинает играть волосами на затылке Брюса. И тот усиливает свою хватку на бедрах Джокера, сам того не замечая. Брюс ненавидит себя за то, что наслаждается прикосновениями Джокера, и что ему не хочется, чтобы это прекращалось. И на этот раз свалить все на алкоголь не получалось.

— А может, мне нравится, когда ты делаешь то, что я говорю, — говорит Джокер с приторной улыбкой.

Брюсу следует прекратить, пока он еще в относительной безопасности. Вовсе не так уж трудно пойти и дать Джокеру этот гребаный стакан воды, но ему хочется узнать, что же будет, если он попробует еще сдвинуть границы.

— Что-то мне так не кажется, — говорит Брюс и одаривает Джокера своей самой обаятельной улыбкой. Джокер фыркает и наклоняется вперед так, что теперь их лбы соприкасаются.

— Ты очарователен, — шепчет Джокер почти что любяще, охватывает пальцами его лицо так сильно, что это почти что больно и быстро целует, после чего спрыгивает с него и расхлябанной походкой отравляется на кухню.

Брюс едва успевает осознать, что же произошло, и вот он уже один в комнате, с призрачным ощущением прикосновения губ Джокера к своим губам. Он не позволяет себе начать сожалеть о том, что не догадался поцеловать Джокера в ответ, или столкнуть его с коленей, Брюс даже не знает, о чем из этого вообще должен жалеть. Он просто знает, что должен был что-то сделать, но упустил момент.

Джокер возвращается со стаканом воды прежде, чем Брюс ухитряется снова собраться, и устраивает целое представление, поднимая стакан вверх и глядя на Брюса с таким выражением, будто ожидает бурных аплодисментов за затраченные усилия. Брюс закатывает глаза и против воли улыбается. Джокер драматично вздыхает и фланирует мимо дивана, лягнув попавшуюся ему ногу Брюса, в комнату, которая, по прикидкам Брюса, должна быть спальней.

— Выметывайся, если не собираешься оставаться, — заявляет Джокер через плечо, — А если останешься — я открою тебе тайну, — продолжает он, после чего исчезает из вида.

Брюс встает и делает пару шагов в сторону выхода, а затем останавливается. Он не уверен, почему просто не воспользовался моментом и не ринулся прочь отсюда. Ему не следует оставаться, Джокер по-любому не скажет ничего из того, чего бы он не знал, а даже если и скажет, то это явно будет какая-то чепуха или что-то, что наверняка будет для него бесполезно. Брюс убеждает себя, что надо идти прочь, но вместо этого делает шаг в противоположном направлении. Он убеждает себя, что это того не стоит, и при этом поворачивается и следует за Джокером. Ему нужно отправляться домой и ждать звонка от Гордона.

Брюс говорит себе, что он просто хочет узнать, что же такое Джокер собирается ему рассказать, а после сразу же повернется и уйдет, пока подходит к приоткрытой двери. Он набирает в грудь воздух и успокаивает свой разум, а после этого толкает дверь и входит внутрь.

Брюс тихо шагает, прокрадываясь в темную комнату. Он прав, это действительно спальня, и когда его глаза приспосабливаются к темноте, он видит Джокера, свернувшегося на кровати, демонстративно игнорирующего появление Брюса. Воздух в комнате спертый, и Брюсу хочется открыть окна, но он не решается ощупью пробираться по комнате, яркие огни города, пробивающиеся сквозь плотные шторы, скрадывают мелкие детали.

Джокер не издает ни звука, когда Брюс робко садится на кровать. Он не уверен, что же дальше надо делать, но Джокер берет ситуацию в свои руки и начинает притягивать Брюса к себе, так, чтобы он улегся рядом с ним на пыльное покрывало. Брюс устраивается сбоку, лицом к лицу с Джокером, и слегка жалеет, что свет недостаточно ярок, чтобы он мог прочитать выражение на лице Джокера.

— И что это за тайна? — спрашивает Брюс прежде, чем Джокер успевает его отвлечь.

— У меня нет рвотного рефлекса, — тот говорит это абсолютно невозмутимо и даже исхитряется сохранить торжественно серьезный вид целых две секунды, после чего не выдерживает и прыскает от хохота, начиная заливаться истеричным смехом. Брюс пихает Джокера в бок и едко отмечает про себя, что надо было просто уходить.

Джокер, наконец, успокаивается, его лицо становится серьезным, и он начинает всматриваться в глаза Брюса, выглядывая там что-то. Брюс изо всех сил старается просто глядеть на него в ответ, хотя все в нем буквально кричит, что надо как можно скорее закрыться и отпрянуть, пока Джокер не заглянет прямо в душу и не вызнает все секреты.

Джокер одним движением приникает к Брюсу так, что они почти что соприкасаются, и ласково улыбается.

— Я по тебе скучал, — шепчет он, и Брюс не может сказать, ложь это — или нет.

— Правда? — Брюсу очень не нравится та слабая надежда, которая проскользнула в его голосе, когда он это спрашивает, но он, не смотря ни на что, надеется, что Джокер говорит правду.

— Правда, — убежденно говорит Джокер и проводит пальцами по пальцам Брюса. Это вроде как случайность, но Брюс практически убежден, что ничего случайного здесь нет.

— Честно, я не лгу, — продолжает Джокер, и уже не в первый раз Брюсу кажется, что Джокер просто читает его мысли.

— Как будто я смогу разобрать, лжешь ты мне или нет, — шепчет в ответ Брюс. Джокер хмурится, и Брюс даже слегка переживает, что, возможно, он как-то обидел Джокера, а затем чувствует толчок, который переворачивает его на спину, и Джокер оказывается поверх него.

— Я бы не стал тебе лгать, — говорит Джокер и крепко сжимает лицо Брюса ладонями, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Тебе надо мне довериться.

Брюсу хочется рассмеяться. Он знает Джокера, и он прекрасно осознает, что им играют, но как же легко, просто и естественно кажется сейчас поддаться и позволить Джокеру взять верх. Что-то странно завораживающее в мысли позволить Джокеру взять контроль, и плевать на все угрозы, которые могут за этим последовать. Брюс рассеянно думает, не это ли чувствовала Харли перед тем, как Джокер проник ей в голову и перекрутил в то, что ему нравится.

— Просто доверься мне, — шепчет Джокер в ухо Брюса, и прислоняется к его виску так, что тот поворачивает голову набок. Брюс ненавидит себя за это, но не смеет оттолкнуть Джокера. И не уверен, что ему этого на самом деле хочется.

— Доверься мне, Брюс. — Медовый голос Джокера словно яд проникает в вены Брюса, а дыхание на шее обжигает. Брюс держится, не позволяя себя убаюкать и разнежить этому успокаивающему и сулящему безопасность шепоту, но Джокер продолжает его искушать.

— Давай, сладенький. — Брюсу действительно надо подняться и уходить. Ему нельзя желать быть здесь. — Доверься мне, — шепчет Джокер, и его губы слегка касаются щек Брюса. Брюс не доверяет ему. Он не может, но...

— Хорошо. — Его голос так тих, что он даже не уверен, что говорит это вслух.

Джокер мурлычет, словно удовлетворенный кот, и улыбается, прижимаясь к коже Брюса.

— Хорошо, — урчит он, и отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы улыбнуться сверху вниз Брюсу, после чего нежно целует в щеку. Брюс не шевелится. Он говорит себе, что вовсе не поддается Джокеру, просто подыгрывает, чтобы узнать, что будет дальше.

Брюс позволяет Джокеру повернуть свою голову так, чтобы они теперь смотрели друг другу в глаза, и остается расслабленным, пока Джокер запускает свои пальцы в его волосы и смотрит на Брюса так, будто он — его самое драгоценное сокровище.

Джокер особо не миндальничает, когда смотрит на губы Брюса, после чего с надеждой снова ловит его взгляд, будто даже в какой-то степени ожидает, что тот сейчас отпрянет. Но Брюс не желает делать то, что Джокер от него ожидает, так что он поддается импульсу и нерешительно его приобнимает, и вспышка удивления в глазах Джокера стоит всего, что за этим последует. Тот тихонько смеется и пристраивается поверх Брюса чуть удобнее.

Брюс не думает, до чего же Джокер ладно охватывается его ладонями.

— Помни, если тебе нужно, чтобы я остановился, скажи стоп, — говорит Джокер и дает Брюсу секунду осознать свои слова, после чего нежно прижимает свои губы к губам Брюса. Это странный контраст с их первым поцелуем, и определенно нравится ему куда больше. Брюс позволяет своим глазам закрыться и впитывает каждое прикосновение губ Джокера, двигающихся в медленной совершенной гармонии с его собственными, и как бы он не пытался себя убедить, он смакует каждую секунду.

Джокер слегка постанывает, когда Брюс усиливает хватку и теперь зарывает пальцы в волосы Джокера, потягивая за них и пытаясь углубить поцелуй. Джокер беззвучно смеется ему в рот и в качестве возмездия начинает потираться своими бедрами о его промежность.

От этого дыхание перехватывает, и Брюс стонет и заливается краской, смущенный тем, насколько быстро он просто окаменел. Джокер ничем не смягчает его внезапный приступ стыдливости, вместо этого прикусывает губу Брюса и в качестве извинения вылизывает ее, после чего тянет за волосы, чтобы он откинул голову и подставил шею.

Брюс ненавидит быть в такой уязвимой позе, но Джокер все еще потирается бедрами о его промежность медленными, ленивыми круговыми движениями, развязывает галстук, расстегивает пуговицы, и при этом почти прикасается губами к подбородку, и каждый резкий выдох горячего воздуха, ожигающий кожу Брюса, отзывается в его все более растущей эрекции.

А затем Джокер начинает вылизывать и посасывать шею Брюса, усыпая поцелуями обнаженную кожу, и Брюс едва замечает, как его рубашка вытаскивается из штанов. Отметины, которыми Джокер так увлеченно усыпает шею Брюса, слишком отвлекают от того, что в этот момент проделывают его руки.

Это не должно быть так хорошо, как это есть.

Джокер приподнимается ровно настолько, чтобы улыбнуться Брюсу, пока играет с пуговицей у него на штанах. Брюс прикусывает губу, чтобы вслух не выругаться, и сам не понимает, то ли от затянутого ожидания, то и от расчетливого блеска в глазах Джокера. Им играются, и он ничего не может с собой поделать. И не уверен, что его это вообще волнует.

— Хватит? — сладостно спрашивает Джокер, и Брюсу хочется залепить ему пощечину.

Что-то явно проявилось на лице Брюса, если победный блеск в глазах Джокера что-то да значил. Брюс ненавидит Джокера за то, что тот поставил его в положение, когда он вынужден признать, чего он желает. Он открывает рот, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова, а Джокер по-детски дуется, после чего скатывается с него, оставляя стылое чувство пустоты.

— Одевайся, — выдыхает Джокер, встает и потягивается, вытягивая руки вверх как можно выше.

— А разве это не я должен был говорить тебе, когда остановиться? — спрашивает Брюс, когда голос, наконец, к нему возвращается. Джокер поворачивается и терпеливо ему улыбается.

— Ты должен был не останавливаясь говорить мне, чтобы я продолжал, — заявляет он. — Тебе следует над этим как следует поработать. Можно начать с чего-то простого, ну, например: «О, Боже, да, пожалуйста, только не прекращай». — Джокер поднимает бровь и склоняет голову на бок, как будто пытается казаться милым. Брюс фыркает и усаживается на краю кровати.

— Моему эго это нравится, — заявляет Джокер и хмурится, когда Брюс начинает смеяться.

— Вот в это я с лёгкостью поверю, — бормочет Брюс и игнорирует похабный взгляд, которым на него косится Джокер.

Джокер подходит, чтобы встать перед Брюсом и наклоняется ближе, чтобы аккуратно охватить его щеки и посмотреть прямо в глаза. Брюс старается не ерзать под пронизывающим взглядом, а наоборот, выдержать, глядя ему в глаза в ответ, и ухитряется казаться практически невозмутимым, хотя его и беспокоит смутное ощущение, что он каким-то образом ухитрился облажаться.

— Дай мне знать, когда отрастишь пару яиц и сможешь самому себе признать, чего ты хочешь, — говорит Джокер и отвешивает Брюсу пощечину, и ошалелый Брюс думает, что ему еще очень здорово повезет, если щека не станет бордово-красной. Джокер карабкается обратно на кровать и со стоном плюхается на живот, пока Брюс потирает щеку.

У Брюса такое впечатление, что ему сейчас явно указали на дверь, и он уже почти поднимается, а затем до него доходит то, что же ему сказал Джокер, и он поворачивается к нему.

— И как же мне это сделать, если у меня нет возможности с тобой связаться? — спрашивает Брюс и выжидательно смотрит на Джокера. Джокер таращится на него в ответ, и спустя секунду вздыхает и усаживается. Он очень долгую секунду смотрит на него тяжелым и непроницаемым взглядом, и Брюс начинает думать, что ему следует просто уйти и ждать, пока Джокер не покажется в какой-то момент собственной персоной, или проверить, работает ли еще номер, с которого Джокер посылал ему сообщения.

Внезапно Джокер наклоняется через Брюса, чтобы порытся в ящике тумбочки возле кровати, и вытаскивает оттуда маркер. И на его лице все еще то же самое нечитабельное выражение, когда он хватает руку Брюса и рисует номер телефона прямо у него на ладони. Брюс надеется, что это не перманентный маркер. Когда Джокер с этим заканчивает, он швыряет маркер обратно в ящик, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить руку Брюса, вцепляется в нее сильнее, пока это не становится уже болезненным.

— И даже не думай о том, чтобы меня подставить, — Джокер говорит это как-то чересчур спокойно и не моргая смотрит ему глаза в глаза. Брюс заставляет себя стоять неподвижно и не отводить глаза, даже когда кости в его руке начинают тереться друг о друга и тяжелый взгляд Джокера становится почти невыносим.

У Брюса возникает мимолетное озарение, он подносит руку, в которую вцепился Джокер, к губам и целует его костяшки.

— Не буду, — тихо и убедительно говорит он, и потирает своим большим пальцем пальцы Докера.

— Просто доверься мне, — продолжает Брюс в надежде, что, услышав эти слова от Брюса, Джокер немного расслабится. К облегчению Брюса, это срабатывает, и Джокер заливается легким смехом, после чего отпускает руку Брюса.

— Топай домой, симпатяжка. Кое-кому из нас надо поспать в настоящей кровати, путь даже чисто из разнообразия, — говорит Джокер и махает Брюсу, прогоняя его. Тот встает и отправляется из комнаты, и сухо прощается, даже не оборачиваясь.

Брюс не смотрит на руку, пока не добирается до дома.

 

* * *

Не то, чтобы Брюс не интересуется делами Корпорации Уэйнов. Ему нравится знать, что дела идут спокойно и гладко, своим чередом и с максимальной пользой везде, где он прилагает свои усилия. А вот заседания, на которых участники зачитывают ряд цифр и показывают графики то безжизненно и монотонно, то начиная показывать наигранный энтузиазм — это его утомляет чуть ли не до смерти. Брюс и так уже знает всю статистику и ему вовсе не надо, чтобы это подробно разжевывали.

Люциус, похоже, единственный человек в комнате, кто действительно замечает, насколько мало Брюс хочет здесь быть, и бросает ему сочувственный взгляд, когда следующий докладчик берется в малейших деталях описывать, что происходит в филиале Уэйн Энтерпрайзис, который располагается в Метрополисе. Брюс время от времени кивает и притворяется, что с предельным вниманием выслушивает каждую мелочь, на самом деле втайне желая, чтобы этот доклад его отвлек.

Брюс машинально поглаживает отметку на своей шее, едва прикрытую воротником рубашки, и старается прикинуть, четыре дня — это как, не слишком ли мало, чтобы пытаться снова связаться с Джокером, или все же следует чуть больше подождать? Он даже толком не может сообразить, что же следует сказать, у него никогда не было способа наверняка связаться с Джокером, кроме как тех случаев, когда тот был в Аркхэме, а это место вообще-то не располагало к откровенным разговорам.

И в первый раз в своей жизни Брюс искренне сожалеет, что он не так опытен во всем том, что касается свиданий, как ему бы хотелось. Ему приходится демонстративно закашляться, чтобы скрыть нервный смешок, пробравший от этой мысли, но Люциус что-то замечает, по крайней мере, бросает в его сторону явно любопытный взгляд. Брюс извиняюще улыбается, после чего заставляет лицо принять куда более подобающее ситуации выражение, но все равно ему не удается стереть с губ призрак улыбки.

Собрание оканчивается раньше, чем Брюс успевает определиться, как же стоит поступить, так что он встает, наблюдая, как его коллеги собираются покидать зал. Он берется перекинуться парой слов с каждым возле двери и продолжает дружелюбно улыбаться, пока не остается наедине с Люциусом.

Брюс с тяжелым вздохом падает обратно в кресло и слегка дотрагивается до шеи, после чего переводит внимание на Люциуса, который только закончил перекладывать документы в портфель. Люциус продолжает бросать в сторону Брюса заинтересованные взгляды, и на его лице совершенно явно проявляется улыбка. Брюс сдерживается почти полминуты, прежде чем спрашивает, что же Люциуса так забавляет.

— Похоже у тебя кто-то на уме, — говорит Люциус, продолжая вежливо улыбаться. Брюс несколько раз открывает раз, пока не осознает, что ему, в общем-то, нечего сказать.

— И с чего это ты так решил? — наконец спрашивает Брюс и скрещивает на груди руки прежде, чем осознает, что это вполне может быть воспринято как защитная поза, но суетливо убирать руки будет еще хуже, так что он решает не мельтешить и оставить все как есть.

— Одна из практиканток недавно ходила на свидание, и у нее всю прошлую неделю было именно такое лицо, как у тебя сейчас, — отвечает Люциус, и Брюс хмыкает. Давненько его не сравнивали с двадцатилетней студенткой.

— Ну, я не был на свидании, так что твой радар дал сбой, — говорит Брюс и пожимает плечами, а затем встает и идет к окну, задумываясь о том, что же его ожидает этой ночью.

Гордон устроил в Аркхэме эпичный разбор полетов за то, что Джокер опять ухитрился устроить побег, но медиа-таки успели раздуть вокруг этого шумиху. Брюс слабо надеется, что Джокер не будет вмешиваться в неприятности еще хоть несколько дней.

— Придется дать Альфреду знать, что его мечты опять разбиты в прах, — шутит Люциус. Он подходит, чтобы встать рядом с Брюсом и смотрит на темнеющее небо. Брюса не заботит собирающийся дождь, а вот Люциус разочарованно стонет и трясет головой, так что Брюс поворачивается к нему.

— А я-то как раз рассчитывал сегодня хорошо прогуляться. Похоже, моим мечтам тоже сбыться не дано, — объясняет Люциус, после чего прощается и покидает залу. Брюс тянет минуту, наслаждаясь, наконец, долгожданным покоем, после чего уходит, чтобы забрать вещи из офиса и поехать домой. Он торчал здесь с самого утра, и, по мнению Брюса, восемь часов в офисе — этого вполне на сегодня достаточно.

Альфред поджидает Брюса со сконом и чашечкой кофе, а затем сообщает, что ему звонила Селина. Брюс обещает Альфреду, перезвонить ей, как только закончит с булочкой, Альфред улыбается и кивает, оставляя Брюса перекусить.

Брюс съедает две булочки, и после этого звонит Селине выяснить, чего она от него хотела. И почти что чувствует облегчение, когда она не отвечает, после чего переводит телефон в беззвучный режим, чтобы тот его не будил, пока он перехватит несколько часов сна перед тем, как отправиться в ночное.

К тому моменту, когда Брюс появляется на улицах, он чувствует себя почти что хорошо отдохнувшим, а вид Тима, буквально фонтанирующего энергией, дополнительно его подбадривает. Он решает не отправляться к Гордону, прекрасно понимая, что разговор моментально зайдет о Джокере и о том, как Гордон рассчитывает, что Брюс доставит его в Полицейский Департамент так быстро, как только это возможно, и вместо этого решает проверить Клуб Айсберг.

— Я возьму мотоцикл, — говорит Тим и забирается на него раньше, чем Брюс успевает возразить.

— Тогда на тебе разведка и отвечаешь за безопасность, — отвечает Брюс, даже не пытаясь стереть улыбку, слегка приподнявшую уголки губ. Тим салютует ему, после чего едет прочь, а Брюс пробирается по крышам, избегая попадаться на глаза и давая Тиму время, чтобы он хорошенько прочесал район, куда они направляются, прежде, чем сам туда доберется. Это дело Тима, так что Брюс не собирается перехватывать у него инициативу. Он здесь, скорее, в качестве страховки, и если ему понадобится выручать Тима из непредвиденной ситуации, то, по крайней мере, он будет рядом и наготове. Хотя если Брюсу придется спасать Тима от вора, специализирующегося на предметах искусства, то ему придется серьезно задуматься над тем, а стоит ли вообще допускать Тима патрулировать улицы?

Он в нескольких кварталах от клуба Кобблпота, когда замечает красный Камаро и моментально замирает. Это та самая машина, которую водит Джокер, Брюс уверен в этом, и он следует за машиной так быстро, как только может.

Брюс вызывает Тима по комму и надеется, что ему не надо будет объяснять, почему он опоздает.

— Как ты там держишься?

— Жирный пингвин тщетно прячет тело жирное в утесах. А вот моего парня пока что-то не видно, — отвечает Тим. И Брюс отмечает явное разочарование в его голосе.

— Запроси, есть ли что у Оракула, найди его, а я присоединюсь позже. — Брюс ждет, пока Тим не подтвердит прием, после чего вырубает комм и фокусируется на цели.

Сердце Брюса бьется в бешеном темпе, пока он старается не потерять из виду мчащийся автомобиль, и каким-то чудом он ухитряется отслеживать его до остановки перед офисным зданием.

Брюс прячется, стараясь оставаться незаметным, и смотрит, как Джокер вылезает из машины, опирается на нее и прикуривает сигарету, что Брюс крайне редко видел, чтобы он делал, а затем достает свой телефон. Брюс хотел бы посмотреть, что же печатает Джокер, но отбрасывает эту мысль, как только из теней появляется Харли и направляется через пустой двор к Джокеру. Брюс пытается не замечать внезапный острый укол боли в груди, который ощущает, когда она обнимает Джокера и целует его, а после говорит что-то, от чего тот заливается хохотом.

Джокер вручает Харли ключи от машины и Брюс ждет, что он пойдет прочь. Так и происходит, но вдруг Харли что-то ему кричит. Она машет в сторону машины и что-то быстро тараторит, и через секунду Брюс понимает, что она предлагает Джокеру отправиться с ней. Джокер явно колеблется и выглядит так, будто еще немного, и готов принять предложение Харли. Брюсу надо остановить это прежде, чем кто-то пострадает. Он уже почти срывается вниз со своего места, но тут внезапно ему в голову приходит другая мысль.

Брюс никогда еще не был так благодарен за то, что его телефон интегрирован с его коммом. Он думает, не стоит ли просто позвонить Джокеру, но передумывает. Лучше не рисковать, а то Джокер может услышать те же уличные шумы, что и вокруг себя, и насторожится. Так что Брюс вместо этого решает послать ему текстовое сообщение. Он не дает себе слишком долго думать над тем, что надо написать, сообщение должно быть простым и содержать что-то, что заставит Джокера выбрать его, а не Харли.

_любишь итальянскую кухню?_

Брюс нажимает "послать" и надеется, что этого достаточно, чтобы привлечь внимание Джокера. Джокер уже почти в машине, когда достает свой телефон, и Брюс прикусывает губу, улыбаясь, когда Джокер в самом деле останавливается, чтобы посмотреть на экран.

Харли, похоже, не особо рада тому, как пошло дело, если судить по тому, как она скрестила руки и оперлась на машину, но Джокер отмахивается от нее, а она достаточно умна, чтобы делать то, что он ей приказывает. Брюс пристально следит за Джокером, а затем слышит знакомый гудок, извещающий о пришедшем новом текстовом сообщении, и хотя судя по виду Джокера, он все же куда более заинтересован в поездке с Харли, чем в переписке с Брюсом, тот медлит и пока не садится в машину.

_ну да. А что?_

Брюс быстро прикидывает, что делать дальше, и тут у него появляется самая идиотская идея за последние несколько недель. А это о многом говорит. Он и так знает, что это отвратительный план, кого ни спроси, но это лучшее, что приходит в голову, и ему надо выдать что-то куда более интересное, чем то, что может предложить Харли.

_я в офисе и думаю заказать что-то на вынос_

Брюс уже сожалеет о том, что затеял, но сомневается, что в офисе есть хоть что-то, заслуживающее того, чтобы это украли, по крайней мере, в глазах Джокера. Брюс смотрит, как Джокер недоуменно смотрит на свой телефон, а затем начинает смеяться и печатать ответ. Харли, похоже, тоже заинтересовалась происходящим, и, если судить по выражению лица, недовольна тем, что Джокер не желает ей пояснить, что же происходит.

_а что, в офисе уэйн энтерпрайзис нет уголка с микроволновкой и чайником? Откуда ты знаешь, что я тебя не обворую?_

Брюс улыбается, читая полученный ответ, и смотрит вниз на парочку, чувствуя прямо своего рода победу, когда видит, как Джокер делает шаг от Харли.

_я тебе доверяю_

Брюс надеется, что этого достаточно, и смотрит, как Джокер расплывается в улыбке, глядя на экран телефона, а затем оборачивается к Харли. Брюс улыбается, когда Джокер машет Харли на прощание, и секунду позволяет себе тайно позлорадствовать и даже чуть погордиться тем, что пары сообщений от него хватило, чтобы оторвать Джокера от Харли, а затем отправляется в сторону своего офиса, по пути делая заказ.

Брюс вызывает Тима и сообщает, что оставляет того самого разбираться с вором, поскольку надо срочно заняться другим делом. Тим счастлив неожиданно свалившейся на него свободе и поэтому особо не расспрашивает, явно опасаясь, что Брюс может и передумать.

Брюс добирается до Башни Уэйнов в рекордный срок, и, к его облегчению, здание практически пусто, если не считать охраны и нескольких упорных трудоголиков, все еще бродящих по коридорам. Брюс проскальзывает в свой пустующий офис, закрывает дверь и заменяет свой Бэт-костюм на костюм от Армани. Слегка подумав, он снимает галстук и пиджак, а затем чуть лохматит волосы, чтобы создать иллюзию легкой рабочей помятости. Даже рукава рубашки закатывает.

Затем вытаскивает папку с бумагами одного из последних проектов, и в рабочем беспорядке раскладывает бумаги и документы. Когда на его взгляд все начинает выглядеть так, будто он несколько часов подряд от них не отрывался, Брюс вызывает лифт и спускается вниз. Он не позволяет себе колебаться и начинать сожалеть плане, хотя часть разума, безуспешно взывая к здравому смыслу, начинает его засыпать кучей сценариев того, что может сейчас пойти не так.

Брюс растягивает губы в дежурной улыбке, когда выходит из кабины лифта и видит поджидающего курьера с упаковками еды. Пока он расплачивается, они успевают перемолвиться парой словечек. Джокер показывается буквально через минуту после того, как уходит курьер, с улыбкой до ушей, обнимает Брюса и целует. Брюса коробит от того, что тот практически в точности до движения повторяет то же, что делала Харли с ним самим меньше чем полчаса тому назад, так что ему приходится сдерживаться, чтобы не оттолкнуть Джокера от себя.

— Итак, могу ли я рассчитывать на частную экскурсию? — задает вопрос Джокер, забирая пакет с едой у Брюса и с довольным видом изучая контейнеры.

— Могу показать свой кабинет, если хочешь, — отвечает Брюс и идет к боковому выходу, чтобы не проходить прямо под носом у охранников. Джокер следует за ним, скорчив недовольную мину. Он проводит Джокера к своему частному лифту без каких-либо инцидентов, и это действительно настоящее чудо, что неугомонное хихиканье Джокера не привлекло к ним ничье внимания.

Брюс пытается не показывать, как он нервничает, пока Джокер кружит по его офису и изучает малейшую деталь новой для него обстановки. Он пытается не показать раздражения, когда Джокер буквально все начинает трогать, брать, вертеть в руках, а потом ставить на место, но всегда как-то чуть не так, как было.

Так что Брюс решает заняться распаковкой еды, а тем временем Джокер добирается до его стола, очищает на нем небольшой пятачок, отодвигая бумаги вбок, ни капли не заботясь о том, что нарушает порядок, в котором они были разложены, и плюхается на него. Брюс поднимает бумаги, которые соскользнули в процессе на пол и злобно косится на Джокера.

Джокер не обращает на намек ни малейшего внимания, вместо этого оглядывает его стол, и тут замечает фотографию родителей Брюса. Он хватает фотографию раньше, чем Брюс успевает его остановить и внимательно изучает, а Брюс следит за происходящим с затаенным дыханием. Он медлит несколько секунд, после чего пытается отобрать фотографию, но Джокер быстро отдергивает ее так, что она оказывается вне пределов его досягаемости.

— Твои родители? — спрашивает Джокер и машет фотографией пред лицом Брюса. Брюс еще раз пытается схватить фотографию, хотя часть его буквально визжит, требуя, чтобы он прекратил показывать, как это для него важно, ведь это только раззадоривает Джокера да и в добавок дает ему вот так запросто понять, что для Брюса имеет по-настоящему важное значение.

— Как думаешь, я бы им понравился? — продолжает Джокер, не обращая внимания на искаженное яростью лицо Брюса, изучая вместо этого фотографию.

— Думаю, нет, — продолжает он. — Думаю, было бы очень забавно посмотреть, как ты пытаешься им объяснить, почему это ты завел шашни с, эм... "преступным безумным клоуном". Как ты думаешь, они бы...

Брюс хватает Джокера за горло прежде, чем тот успевает закончить свою мысль, и с силой сдавливает.

Джокер от удивления роняет фотографию, стекло разлетается на сотни осколков у их ног, и хватается за руку Брюса. Пораженный взгляд, каким он на него смотрит, должен был бы удовлетворить Брюса, не будь он так взбешен.

— Никогда не смей больше заговаривать о моих родителях, — рычит Брюс и свирепо смотрит Джокеру прямо в глаза, а тот изо всех сил пытается кивнуть и выдавить улыбку, несмотря на то, что задыхается.

Брюс через секунду отпускает Джокера, и, пытаясь совладать с трясущимися руками, встает на колени и начинает подбирать разлетевшееся по полу стекло. Он выбрасывает осколок за осколком в мусор, а рамку с фотографией прячет в ящик стола, после чего медленно считает до десяти, дожидаясь, когда же сердце перестанет так безумно колотиться в его груди. Он старается не обращать внимания на звуки, которые издает Джокер, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, а затем встает и идет распаковывать еду дальше.

Джокер так и не шевелится, замерев на своем пятачке, когда Брюс ставит рядом с ним его контейнер. Похоже, он о чем-то задумался, только смотрит в пол и рассеянно растирает горло. Брюс понимает, что к завтрашнему утру оно будет все в синяках.

Брюс садится в свое кресло, и чем больше он успокаивается, тем больше начинает сожалеть о своем неожиданном всплеске.

— Это что-то новенькое, — внезапно заявляет Джокер и хихикает. Голос у него слегка хриплый, но в остальном с ним, похоже, все хорошо, и, если судить по любопытному взгляду, которым он меряет Брюса, он не взбешен.

— Похоже, я только что влюбился, — шутит он и улыбается. Брюс, остолбенев, смотрит на Джокера, не понимая, как вообще на это реагировать. Вот такого он совершенно точно не ожидал, и не понимает, лучше это чем вспышка гнева или хуже, но если после попытки придушить Джокер не пытается его выпотрошить, то уж с остальным он как-нибудь разберется.

— Ешь свою еду, — бормочет Брюс и сосредоточенно поедает свою пасту. Джокер пожимает плечами и берет положенный рядом с ним контейнер, начиная без возражений есть. Брюс чувствует, как Джокер при этом пристально его разглядывает, но изо всех сил пытается сделать вид, будто ему все равно, хотя и невольно поеживается от мерзковатого ощущения. Наконец Брюс не выдерживает и со вздохом кладет вилку.

— Слушай, — начинает он, но Джокер прижимает палец к губам прежде, чем тот успевает молвить хоть слово.

— Если ты сейчас вздумал извиниться, я тебя прирежу, — говорит Джокер и тыкает пластиковой вилкой чуть ли не прямо ему в глаза. Брюс моментально напрягается, затыкается и кивает, не уверенный, что и думать.

— Тише, мальчик, — улыбается Джокер и ждет, пока Брюс снова не начнет есть, и только после этого отводит от него глаза.

Так, больше не перемолвившись ни словом, они доедают свои порции, и Брюс собирает и упаковывает в пакет пустые контейнеры. Джокер покусывает нижнюю губу и рассеянно смотрит в окно, а Брюс решает, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя, наконец разобрать перемешавшиеся на столе документы. Он почти решается спросить, о чем же Джокер задумался, но спохватывается, не желая тревожить напряженную тишину, и молчит. Вместо этого он поднимается с кресла, чтобы немного размять ноги, под предлогом того, что ему надо проверить папку, лежащую на боковом столике.

— Знаешь, что меня бесит? — спрашивает Джокер через минуту и тыкает пальцем в Брюса, так и не отводя взгляда от окна. Брюс старается не поддаться растущему в нем страху, подходя к Джокеру.

— Я не могу в тебе разобраться, — говорит Джокер, поворачивая лицо к Брюсу. И смотрит холодным, пронзительным, расчётливым взглядом. — И думаю, что мне это не нравится, — продолжает он. Брюс понимает, что попал.

Брюс вдыхает, выдыхает, расслабляется и заставляет себя ласково улыбнуться. Он возвращается к креслу, садится в него и подтягивает Джокера, так, чтобы он пристроился прямо напротив. Брюс сам до конца не знает, что его ведет, но для разнообразия решает поддаться инстинктам и делать то, что ему на самом деле хочется. Хотя бы просто для разнообразия. Джокер с любопытством поглядывает на Брюса, но не сопротивляется и поддается, двигаясь к середине стола, хотя и устраивается скрестив руки и ноги, держа Брюса на расстоянии.

— Думай об этом как о вызове, — предлагает Брюс и нежно пытается расцепить руки Джокера. Тот не то, чтобы сопротивляется, но и не помогает, и смотрит на Брюса довольно кисло.

— Это может быть весело, — продолжает Брюс, переплетая их пальцы. Постепенно Джокер расслабляется и приподнимает ноги, так, что пристраивает их на подлокотниках кресла Брюса.

Брюс таким образом оказывается приперт Джокером, но ему плевать, и плевать, что это его не заботит.

— Ну, тогда, надеюсь, ты меня не разочаруешь, — говорит Джокер как-то чуть чересчур жизнерадостно. Брюс улыбается и прикусывает язык, чтобы вслух не пообещать, что подобного уж точно не случится. Не дать Джокеру выяснить, кто такой Брюс на самом деле — задача сама по себе крайне непростая, и Брюс только надеется, что сможет принять вызов.

Джокер смотрит вниз, на их переплетенные пальцы, потихоньку склоняет голову набок и разворачивает руку Брюса тыльной стороной вверх. Брюс хмурится и опускает глаза, пытаясь понять, что же привлекло внимание Джокера, и видит старый шрам, тянущийся по руке. Брюс понимает, что Джокер с первого взгляда распознает рану от ножа.

— И где же ты ее получил? — с любопытством спрашивает Джокер, переводя взгляд на его лицо.

— В Лондоне, — с легкостью врет Брюс. В свое время он озаботился придумать как минимум дюжину всевозможных объяснений, откуда у него шрамы, просто никогда не думал, что будет рассказывать что-то из этого Джокеру.

— А кто-то говорил, что поездка в Европу была до смерти скучной, — дуется Джокер. Брюс сначала не понимает, о чем речь, а затем вспоминает, как во время разговора в баре рассказывал Джокеру, как с рюкзаком дикарем ездил по Европе.

— Ну, знаешь ли, я не рассказываю направо — налево всем случайным встречным о том, что меня как-то порезали, когда я набрался и ввязался в драку. Джокер сочувственно что-то мычит и утыкается лбом в лоб Брюса, при этом поглаживая большим пальцем чувствительную кожу между пальцами. Тот прикрывает глаза, чтобы как можно полнее насладиться моментом.

— Так ты меня поцелуешь, или просто притащил сюда мной полюбоваться? — внезапно спрашивает Джокер с абсолютно очаровательной улыбкой. Брюс аж поперхнулся от неожиданности, после чего смотрит на Джокера еще секунду, а затем тянется к нему, чтобы дать ему тот поцелуй, какой тот хочет. Джокер мурлычет и выдергивает руки, чтобы сжать лицо Брюса, его ногти зарываются в кожу, почти болезненно царапая. Брюс хочет еще, больше, и пытается стянуть Джокера себе на колени, но к его разочарованию Джокер отталкивается от него и подается назад, а затем нежно дотрагивается до губ Брюса, чтобы его утихомирить.

— Даже не представляешь, до чего же мне хочется выяснить, заведешься ли ты настолько, чтобы заняться со мной сексом прямо здесь, на столе, но я, к сожалению, не одел сегодня свой костюм секси-секретарши, да и к тому же есть места, куда мне сегодня надо попасть, и вещи, которые нужно сделать, — говорит Джокер, и даже каким-то образом ухитриться выглядеть чуть ли не извиняющимся. Брюс невольно улыбается, отпуская Джокера. Похоже, ему удастся вернуться на патрулирование даже раньше, чем он рассчитывал.

— Тогда давай я тебя провожу, — говорит Брюс и встает взять свой пиджак. Джокер тихо следует за ним и, поравнявшись, подхватывает под локоть.

— Я могу прийти позже, — предлагает он.

— Думаю, что через час я уже буду спать, — робко улыбаясь, говорит Брюс. Джокер гримасничает, а Брюс тянет его к лифту.

— Ну а завтра? — спрашивает Брюс, когда Джокер толкает его к стене и прижимается к нему. Джокер задумчиво мычит и начинает медленно и лениво целовать Брюса.

— Приглашаешь меня на свидание? — спрашивает Джокер прямо в губы Брюса.

— Не то чтобы, но если тебе так хочется, можешь и так считать, — говорит Брюс и выходит, проходя мимо Джокера, когда лифт останавливается в холле.

— Какой же ты милашка. Значит, так, чтобы было шампанское и вишня. И шоколад. Такой, дорогой, а не та фигня, что на каждом углу продается, — говорит Джокер и следует за Брюсом наружу.

Он целует Брюса на прощание и скрывается в тенях, Брюс следит за ним, и как только Джокер пропадает с глаз долой, Брюс бросается внутрь, мчась в свой кабинет со всех ног. Он слегка наводит порядок, после чего натягивает бэт-костюм и возвращается к патрулированию.

Он вызывает Тима, чтобы выяснить, как у него дела, неохотно разрешая тому самому справится с вором предметов искусств, хотя, если уж совсем начистоту, большая часть недовольства и ворчания была представлением чистой воды. У Брюса есть, чем заняться, и если Тим при этом полностью погружен в решение достаточно безопасного дела, Брюс вовсе не собирается на самом деле подрезать его метафорические крылья. А пока Тим занят, Брюс сосредоточится на том, чтобы Харли и Джокер держались как можно дальше друг от друга.

Брюс убеждает себя, что делает это вовсе не для того, чтобы Джокер продолжал думать в первую очередь о нем, а не о Харли. Ему просто не нравится мысль, что Джокер и Харли сейчас снова устроят одно из своих умопомрачительных и зубодробительных свиданий, которое для Готэма закончится очередной катастрофой. А теперь, после того, как они порвали друг с другом, вероятность получить в конце что-то взрывоопасное и смертоносное только возрастает. Они всегда устраивают особо эпичный бардак и хаос, когда мирятся после ссоры, так что Брюс просто хочет предотвратить неизбежное, всего то...

Брюс ухитряется выйти на след Харли и без колебаний арестовывает ее, и если он и чувствует себя как-то по-особому окрыленным после того, как убирает ее с улиц, так это никого кроме него не касается. Он, разумеется, расспрашивает ее насчет местонахождения Джокера, но, как он и ожидает, Харли не колется и ничего не рассказывает.

— Если тебя так корчит и колбасит, то можешь подать объявление в Газетт. "Одинокая летучая мышь ищет клоуна-убийцу", — ржет она, и, когда полицейские ведут ее прочь, Брюс почти что улыбается.

 

* * *

 

Брюс не ожидает звонка от Джокера, так что когда телефон будит его в полдень, он слегка удивлен.

— Раздобыл шоколад? — щебетание Джокера заставляет Брюса устало улыбнуться.

— Нет пока, — отвечает он, зевая. Он переворачивается на спину и смотрит в потолок, пытаясь удержать глаза открытыми.

— Я тебя что, разбудил? — спрашивает Джокер и смеется, когда Брюс снова громко зевает.

— Ага. Ничего, нормально, — говорит Брюс и поднимается, решая, что если уж он и так проснулся, нечего разлеживаться. Джокер что-то мычит себе под нос, и из динамика доносится едва слышное царапанье. Либо он потерял ключи и пытается подобрать отмычку, либо куда-то вламывается. Брюс делает вид, будто ничего не слышит, прекрасно понимая — объяснить, откуда это Брюс Уэйн по едва уловимому шуму понимает, что кто-то пытается взломать замок, будет, мягко говоря, трудновато.

— Думаю, часика через три я с делами закончу, — сообщает Джокер, и Брюс через секунду припоминает, что Джокер обещал его навестить.

— Я в усадьбе, — говорит Брюс, надеясь, что Джокеру не захочется здесь появляться.

— Вот и чудненько, всегда хотел посмотреть, какие у тебя интерьеры, — отвечает Джокер, пока Брюс протирает глаза. Он слышит, как Джокер открывает, а потом закрывает за собой дверь, и, судя по тому, как тихо он это делает, дело явно происходит не у него дома.

— Нет, я поеду в город. Там у меня дела, и я не хочу с ними слишком уж затягивать, — Брюс изо всех сил постарался произнести это как можно беззаботнее, чтобы Джокер не почувствовал, насколько отчаянно он пытается избежать его визита в усадьбу. На самом деле он больше всего беспокоится, как бы Тим или Альфред не узнали о Джокере, а тому вовсе не надо об этом подозревать.

— Ну и ладно. Как тебе будет удобно, — огрызается Джокер приглушенным голосом.

— Что ты делаешь? — спрашивает Брюс, раздвигая шторы. Теплый солнечный свет ослепляет его, и он несколько раз смаргивает, пока его глаза не привыкают.

— Взлом и проникновение, — неожиданно искренне признается Джокер, впрочем, продолжая почти шептать. Брюс тихо стонет и закатывает глаза. Он ведь проснулся всего пять минут тому назад, ну почему же ему сразу же приходится разбираться с чем-то в этом роде?

— Ну, прекрати дуться. Никто не пострадает, — фыркает Джокер, и Брюс слышит, как тот открывает какой-то ящик. И знать, что же там ищет Джокер, ему абсолютно не хочется.

— Пей свой утренний кофе и езжай в город. И купи мне шоколад. Увидимся через несколько часов.

Брюс почти улыбается, слыша такой знакомый повелительный тон Джокера, но почему-то подозревает, что если он решит закусить удила, сейчас это ему возможно даже сойдет с рук.

— О'кей, скажешь, когда закончишь, — говорит Брюс и хмурится, когда Джокер ему сразу же не отвечает. На линии какая-то подозрительная тишина.

— Э... Может занять чуть больше, чем несколько часов, — медленно отвечает Джокер. Брюс чувствует продирающий его холод, хотя и ухитряется спокойно спросить, почему.

— В меня целятся из пистолета, — Джокер говорит это ненатурально легкомысленным тоном, и Брюс не смеет пошевелиться, хотя сейчас ему ничего так не хочется, как одеть бэт-костюм и ринуться к Джокеру.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — говорит Джокер и прерывает разговор раньше, чем Брюс успевает что-либо сказать. Очень плохое начало дня. Брюс чертыхается и натягивает одежду, а затем несется прочь из комнаты. Он мчится по холлу, чуть не сбивая с ног Альфреда.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Альфред, озабоченно глядя на него. Брюс не может сказать ему правду. Он даже не знает, с чего начать, и постепенно до него доходит, что он не может просто одеть костюм и помчаться искать Джокера. Бэтмен не выходит при свете дня, и Джокер все моментально поймет.

— Нет. Нет, все хорошо, — лжет Брюс, и, судя по выражению лица Альфреда, лжет крайне неумело. Альфред вглядывается в Брюса целую вечность, после чего медленно кивает.

— Как скажете, — с некоторым колебанием говорит он и сторонится с пути Брюса. Брюс извиняюще улыбается ему и продолжает идти в прежнем направлении, только спокойнее и более сдержанно.

Брюс не представляет, что делать, он не может сейчас отправиться к Джокеру, он даже не может спуститься в пещеру и попытаться отследить местоположение Джокера по телефону, поскольку Альфред внимательно следит за каждым его движением.

Так что он отправляется завтракать, и даже ухитряется что-то в себя запихнуть, хотя и не чувствует вкуса еды. Брюс говорит себе, что Джокер способен о себе позаботиться, что он попадал в заварушки и похлеще, и под прицелом его держали не раз, и ведь каждый раз он ухитрялся как-то выкрутиться. Вот чуть попозже он позвонит Брюсу, и они вместе посмеются над тем, как тот психовал.

Так что Брюс старается вести себя как обычно, когда через час собирается ехать в город и предупреждает Альфреда, чтобы тот его не ждал. Он звонит Джокеру по пути в город, но слышит только гудки. Брюс пытается убедить себя, что это нормально, и останавливается купить Джокеру его шоколад. Он пытается позвонить Джокеру снова по дороге в пентхаус, но ответа по-прежнему нет.

Джокер не звонит весь день. И не появляется. И Брюс выходит на улицы, как только начинает темнеть. Он приказывает Тиму на сегодня остаться дома и для разнообразия заняться учебой. Хотя Тим робко пытается возразить, в конце концов, он делает так, как ему велят.

Брюс с рекордной скоростью мчится к Полицейскому Департаменту. Гордон рассказывает ему о стрельбе в офисе небольшой семейной компании, которая, как, оказалось, принадлежала мафии. Полиции не удалось добраться вовремя, чтобы предотвратить уничтожение улик, владелец к моменту прибытия убрал почти все следы крови, а того, что удалось наскрести, слишком мало для качественного анализа. Брюс все же удержался от того, чтобы вслух чертыхнуться от души, но внутри он опять чувствует от этих слов тот же сковывающий холод, что и утром. По словам Гордона, было обнаружено одно тело, но не известно, кто стрелял. Он беспрекословно передает Брюсу те образцы, которые удалось добыть и только просит их хорошенько исследовать.

— Я займусь этим, — обещает Брюс и уходит. Если Джокера подстрелили, то Брюс это выяснит, оборудование у него куда лучше, да и мафия его не подкупает с целью скрыть улики.

Брюс прокрадывается в офис небольшой бухгалтерской фирмы и вдыхает едкий запах хлорки и моющих средств, под которым все равно ощущается терпкий запах крови. Обыск занимает какое-то время, но после тщательного осмотра он находит напильник под старым шкафом, который совершенно точно принадлежит Джокеру. На ручке его выцарапан смайлик. Брюс стискивает зубы, откладывает напильник и продолжает искать то, что полиция могла просмотреть.

К сожалению, Брюс больше ничего не находит, так что приходится с этим смириться, и он отправляется допрашивать всех, кто, по его мнению, могут что-то знать о произошедшем.

Никто ничего толком не говорит, и Брюс задерживается дольше, чем обычно, пытаясь выйти хоть на малейший след Джокера. В конце концов Альфред начинает его вызывать и напоминать, что пора уходить из города, и когда Брюс добирается до дома, то понимает, что либо надо утихомирить пыл с розысками Джокера, либо приготовиться к настоятельным расспросам Альфреда.

Брюс не обращает внимания на взгляд, которым его встречает Альфред, и запускает процесс анализа образцов крови, обещая Альфреду, что как только закончит, сразу же отправится спать. Альфред явно сомневается в его искренности, но слишком устал, чтобы спорить, так что кивает в ответ и ждет, пока Брюс не уйдет из пещеры, и только после этого отправляется спать.

Брюс здорово вымотался, и сон вроде бы как самое лучшее решение, но он слишком взвинчен, чтобы даже просто прилечь. Так что он принимает душ и пытается еще раз позвонить Джокеру, хотя и знает, что никто ему не ответит.

* * *

 

Образцы крови не дают ничего нового, и уже неделю о Джокере нет ни слуху, ни духу. Хотя, нет, кое-что нарыть удалось — что кто-то прятал какие-то очень важные файлы в том офисе, которые, разумеется, не имели ничего, абсолютно ничего общего с мафией. Особо Брюсу это не помогло.

Брюс ненавидит, что все так складывается, и он ненавидит то, что у него банально не хватает времени, чтобы как следует провести расследование, но без новых улик или связей с другими преступлениями ему приходится отложить это дело в долгий ящик.

Еще одна Готэмская ночь, на этот раз под проливным дождем. Брюс промок, продрог и устал, уже неделю подряд он недосыпает. Это на удивление тихая ночь, дежурит он в одиночку, Тим слег с простудой и отсыпается дома, так что Брюс решает отправиться домой в два часа ночи.

Альфред просто счастлив видеть его дома так рано и ждет с чашкой чая. Брюс улыбается, выпивает чай, решая принять ванну, а потом отсыпаться до полудня.

К тому моменту, как Брюс отправляется в свою спальню, Альфред уже уходит отдыхать. Брюса еще слегка потряхивает дрожь после нескольких часов, проведенных под ледяным ливнем, так что он с удовольствием предвкушает горячую ванну и, открывая дверь спальни, даже уже начинает стаскивать с себя рубашку.

Он замирает на пороге, воззрясь на живого и невредимого Джокера, валяющегося на животе на кровати и уткнувшегося в лэптоп. Лэптоп Брюса, вообще-то. Джокер косится на Брюса и хмурится, после чего переводит взгляд обратно на экран. Только после этого к Брюсу возвращается способность двигаться.

— Судя по твоему виду, ты тусил на какой-то адской вечеринке, — ворчит Джокер и снова меряет Брюса взглядом. Брюсу плевать, он идет на ватных ногах к Джокеру, пока не встает напротив, начиная пристально его рассматривать. К облегчению Брюса, вроде как все с ним хорошо, если не считать медленно заживающий шрам на щеке.

— Где ты был? — чуть ли не рычит Брюс, ненавидит себя за то, что в голосе прорывается весь тот ужас, что он пережил за эту неделю.

— А ты переживал? — улыбается Джокер, игнорируя вопрос Брюса.

— Ты заявил, что на тебя наставили пистолет, а затем пропадаешь на неделю, как сам-то думаешь? — Брюс сам не ожидает от себя такой злобы. Улыбка Джокера начинает медленно увядать.

— Я пытался до тебя дозвониться, — это вышло уже спокойнее, и Брюс с некоторым усилием, но расцепил скрещенные руки.

— Я заметил, — отвечает Джокер и достает телефон, а затем несколько раз тыкает в экран. — Где-то раз двадцать, — продолжает он и поворачивает экран к Брюсу, после чего кидает телефон на кровать. Брюс закатывает глаза.

— Я был слегка обеспокоен, — попытался он объясниться, и на этот раз с удовольствием вслушивается в смех Джокера.

— Ты такой милый, — хихикает Джокер и садится прямо, — Ах ты, бедняжка. Хочешь обнимашки?

Брюс кривится и отворачивается от Джокера, вместо этого решая взять бутылку воды, не обращая внимания на то, как Джокер начинает раздраженно звать его к себе. Брюс демонстративно игнорирует его, пока тот не шлепает за Брюсом в противоположную часть спальни, где Альфред ставил на стол бутылку с родниковой водой. Брюс догадывается, что ставить бутылку с водой так далеко от прикроватного столика — часть хитрого плана Альфреда по выковыриванию его по утрам из кровати.

— Я вовсе не собирался заставлять тебя переживать. Мне надо было разобраться с делами, — приторно-сладко начинает Джокер, обнимая Брюса.

— А теперь я здесь, — шепчет Джокер и прижимает лицо к шее Брюса. Брюс позволят напряжению наконец оставить тело и обнимает Джокера, прижимая крепче, позволяя себе насладиться ощущением теплого тела рядом, так близко. Джокер глубоко дышит и сопит, уткнувшись в шею Брюса, но тот слишком потерялся в мыслях, чтобы заметить, как Джокер внезапно напрягается.

— Ты очень странно пахнешь, — внезапно говорит Джокер и отталкивается от Брюса, подозрительно вглядываясь в его лицо. Брюс приподнимает бровь и старается выглядеть смущенным, пока чертыхается про себя за то, что не озаботился принять душ в пещере перед тем, как подняться наверх. Он надеется, что Джокер не распознает вонь Готэмских улиц и характерного запаха костюма на его коже.

— А, это... Я был на вечеринке, где стояла ну, знаешь, такая машина, которая дым делает, а кое-каким дамочкам надо бы поучиться, как правильно пользоваться духами. Думаю, в этом дело, — объясняет Брюс и надеется, что Джокер это проглотит, но вместо этого тот начинает смотреть на него еще подозрительнее. Брюс резко меняет тактику и внезапно жадно целует Джокера, надеясь так его отвлечь. Тот моментально начинает таять в его руках, когтя ногтями спину, и Брюс подается назад, прежде чем они окончательно оба потеряют голову, пытаясь не ухмыльнуться, увидев, как недовольно на него за это посмотрел Джокер.

— Я собираюсь принять душ. Жди тут, — говорит Брюс и аккуратно убирает руки Джокера, все еще удерживавшие его.

— Я могу с тобой пойти, — предлагает Джокер, пытаясь снова притянуть Брюса в объятья, но Брюс не подается.

— Нет, просто жди здесь. Я через минуту вернусь, — говорит Брюс и подталкивает Джокера к кровати, после чего берет чистую одежду и торопится в ванную.

Брюс плещется в душе не дольше, чем это необходимо, чтобы единственное, что теперь мог учуять Джокер, было мыло. Он натягивает одежду, проверяет в зеркале, чтобы все шрамы и синяки, полученные Бэтменом, были прикрыты, и, сделав глубокий вдох, открывает дверь и выходит в спальню.

Джокер снова сидит на кровати, не обращая внимания на Брюса, вместо этого что-то пристально изучая на экране компьютера, пристроенного на коленях. Брюс даже не уверен, что Джокер вообще заметил его появление. Брюс карабкается на кровать и укладывается возле Джокера, якобы невзначай посматривая на экран, и проводит пальцами вдоль его хребта просто потому, что может. Он отмечает, как Джокер, пусть и почти незаметно, но подается к нему, отзываясь на прикосновение. И думает, что, вполне возможно, Джокер даже и не осознает этого.

— А что ты делаешь? — через какое-то время любопытство берет верх, и Брюс решается задать вопрос, вглядываясь в цифры на экране. Похоже на банковские записи, но чтобы сказать точно, надо приглядеться получше.

— Припоминаю, почему у меня так и не сложилось с карьерой бухгалтера, — ворчит Джокер и щурится на экран. Брюс приподнимается, устраивается на животе, оперевшись на локти, и максимально скучающим и незаинтересованным взглядом смотрит на экран. Он прямо чувствует взгляд Джокера на себе, и Брюс уверен, что сейчас либо Джокер его оттолкнет, либо переставит компьютер, но тот, к его удивлению, наоборот, разворачивает экран так, чтобы Брюсу было лучше видно.

— Что скажешь? — с вызовом спрашивает Джокер. Брюс понимает, что надо крайне аккуратно сейчас себя вести, и уже собирается сказать, что ничего не может разобрать, когда до него доходит, что он видит все транзакции и банковские счета, которые участвовали в делах по контрабанде, над которыми он работал в этом году. Брюс так и чувствовал, что есть в этих делах что-то, что он никак не мог подцепить, но весомых доказательств тогда ему так добыть и не удалось.

— Это охрененная куча бабла, — бурчит Брюс, усаживаясь поудобнее и забирая лэптоп из рук Джокера, даже не озаботившись спросить у него разрешения. Джокер кривится, но компьютер безропотно отдает. Он пристраивает голову на плече Брюса и тихо смотрит, как Брюс зарывается в транзакции.

— Откуда это у тебя? — спрашивает Брюс, не отвлекаясь от экрана.

— Поверь, сладкий мой, меньше знаешь — крепче спишь, — отвечает Джокер. Брюс решает пока не давить и вместо этого углубляется в определение того, какие из счетов принадлежат главе картеля.

— Как я понимаю, ты в этом разбираешься, — говорит Джокер через какое-то время, на что Брюс только рассеянно кивает. Джокер мычит и перемещается так, чтобы пристроиться за спиной Брюса, начиная разминать ему плечи.

— Пояснишь? — Джокер чуть ли не мурлычет в ухо Брюса, а его костяшки так здорово и правильно разминают ноющие мускулы, что Брюс расслабляется и решает — особого вреда не будет, если он в самых общих чертах поделится разобранным с Джокером.

— Ну, смотри. Здесь очень много счетов, из стран по всему миру. И, если я правильно все разобрал, большинство из них связано с сетью счетов-однодневок. Которые используются для отмывания громадных сумм денег, — объясняет Брюс, поглядывая на Джокера, который кивает в такт словам Брюса.

— Умненький и хорошенький, — говорит Джокер и смотрит на Брюса с таким выражением, которое даже с некоторой натяжкой может сойти за привязанность, — Что еще? — спрашивает Джокер, кивая в сторону компьютера. Брюс вздыхает и еще секунду смотрит на экран, после чего качает головой.

— Мне надо еще раз все это просмотреть на свежую голову, тогда я смогу вытащить из этой мешанины еще что-то, — говорит Брюс, надеясь, что Джокер позволит ему еще хоть ненадолго оставить у себя эти записи.

— Ты можешь угодить в крупные неприятности, если кто-то это увидит, — говорит Джокер и медленно качает головой, — это не совсем легальная штука.

— Может, следовало об этом думать прежде, чем засовывать в мой лэптоп? — огрызается Брюс, и Джокер в ответ болезненно и сильно вдавливает кончики пальцев ему в плечи.

— Я подумаю над этим, — заявляет Джокер, забирает лэптоп у Брюса, закрывает крышку, выдергивает флэшку с записью и засовывает в карман, после чего наклоняется через край кровати, чтобы поставить компьютер на пол. Брюс отмечает, как идеально облегает его одежда, подчеркивая все нужные места, и уже не в первый раз поражается, кто же портной Джокера.

— Думаю, мы оба будем куда счастливее, если ты прекратишь пялиться на мою задницу и приступишь непосредственно к делу, — внезапно заявляет Джокер, и Брюс с оторопью понимает, что тот уже обернулся, широко ему улыбаясь.

— Ой, да ты что, покраснел? — смеется Джокер, и Брюс резко отворачивается. Он не покраснел, просто слегка растерялся из-за того, что Джокер его застукал.

— Давай, — подгоняет Джокер и карабкается Брюсу на колени. — Ну, не будь таким, — продолжает он, беря руки Брюса и кладя на свои бедра.

— Можешь меня трогать, — мягко говорит Джокер, охватывая лицо Брюса обоими руками.

Сердце Брюса колотится в груди как сумасшедшее. Он в ужасе от того, что случится, если поддаться желаниям Джокера, он устал уже уговаривать себя, что нельзя себе этого позволять, а как поступить — он не знает. Наверное, это отразилось как-то на его лице. Джокер соскальзывает с его коленей и тусклым взглядом смотрит на него.

— Пойду-ка я в местечко повеселее, — говорит Джокер каким-то безжизненным голосом и встает на ноги. Не оглядываясь на Брюса, он собирает разбросанные вещи и направляется к двери, и Брюс сомневается, что он теперь когда-нибудь вернется. И это пугает Брюса куда сильнее, чем он ожидал.

Джокер уже почти подошел к двери, когда Брюс решает — все. С него хватит убеждать себя, что он не может получить то, чего так жаждет. И понимает, поступить правильно — дать Джокеру уйти, пострадать месяц или два и забыть, но он отказывал себе годами, и всю прошлую неделю мучился, думая, что Джокер может быть мертв.

— Я тут думал, — начинает Брюс, неожиданно ощущая сверхъестественное спокойствие. Джокер останавливается с рукой на дверной ручке, но не оборачивается.

— Ты тогда пошутил насчет того, что у тебя нет рвотного рефлекса? — продолжает Брюс, и Джокер поворачивается, внимательно и расчетливо его изучая.

— Так давай проверим, — огрызается он и смотрит на Брюса, словно ожидая какого-то подвоха. Самодовольная ухмылка расплывается на лице Брюса, а вот Джокер, глядя на нее, даже выглядит слегка сконфуженным.

— О'кей, — говорит Брюс размеренным тоном и устраивается удобнее, а Джокер роняет свои вещи на пол, направляясь к кровати. Брюс терпеливо поджидает, пока Джокер изучает его, и уже в который раз Джокер напоминает ему изящного крадущегося гигантского кота.

Торжествующая улыбка — единственное, что настораживает Брюса, а в следующее мгновение он наскакивает на него. Брюс исхитряется подхватить Джокера прежде, чем тот со всей силы врезается в него, с радостью чувствуя, как губы Джокера впились в его губы. Он запускает пальцы в волосы и тянет за них, так же, как он уже бесчисленное количество раз делал, будучи Бэтменом, упиваясь постанываниями Джокера.

Брюс сражается с галстуком Джокера, пока тот прикусывает его губу, и ухитряется расстегнуть достаточно пуговиц, чтобы наградить шею Джокера таким же впечатляющим засосом, как и тот, что сукин сын оставил на его шее в последний раз. Джокер впился своими обломанными ногтями в спину Брюса, не настолько сильно, чтобы всерьез расцарапать кожу, но все равно ощутимая боль заставляет зашипеть сквозь зубы. У него осталось достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы опрокинуть Джокера на кровать прежде, чем тот стянет с него рубашку и увидит сеть шрамов, покрывающую его тело.

Джокер смеется и тянет Брюса на себя, и тот с легкостью поддается, придавливая Джокера своим телом.

— Итак, можно мне залезть к тебе в штаны? — спрашивает Джокер, проводя ногтями по бокам Брюса, от чего у того мурашки начинают бежать по спине.

— Да, — разрешает Брюс скорее себе, чем Джокеру, и наклоняется, прижимаясь своим лбом к его, наслаждаясь ощущением тела Джокера, раскинувшегося, расслабленного и прижатого его телом.

Джокер улыбается и настойчиво целует Брюса, а затем, используя поцелуй как отвлекающий маневр, резко толкая, заставляет потерять равновесие и перекатиться на спину. Брюс не успевает очухаться от такой внезапны смены позы, как Джокер седлает его бедра и проводит руками сверху-вниз по его груди. Брюс едва осознает, что происходит, как длинные пальцы Джокера охватывают его начинающий твердеть член.

У Брюса перехватывает дыхание.

Джокер медленно начинает водить рукой вверх-вниз, пристально и жадно вглядываясь в лицо, и Брюс даже не знает, что именно заводит его больше, движения – или этот взгляд. Он сильно, до синяков вцепляется пальцами в ноги Джокера, стараясь хоть за что-то зацепиться, пока бедра сами начинают двигаться в такт и он толчками вдавливается в ладонь.

— Постарайся сосредоточиться на мне, сладенький, — мурлычет Джокер и достает руки из штанов Брюса. Тот слабо бормочет что-то протестующее, но Джокер успокаивает его быстрым поцелуем, после чего скользит по телу Брюса ниже, широко ему улыбаясь.

Брюс приподнимается на локтях и смотрит, как Джокер пристраивается между его ног. Он прикусывает язык, когда Джокер ладонью охватывает его через штаны, но вот когда руку заменяет рот, сдержаться от чертыхания уже невозможно. Джокер мягко смеется прямо в бугорок вставшего члена и бросает на Брюса озорной взгляд, после чего цепляется пальцами за резинку треников Брюса.

— Кстати, а насколько крепко спит твой знаменитый на весь свет дворецкий? — спрашивает Джокер, стаскивая одним движением вниз треники и нижнее белье, пока Брюс пытается осознать, о чем его спрашивают.

— Черт, — бормочет Брюс и прикусывает язык, чтобы не шуметь. Джокер не обращает внимания на Брюса, вместо этого берет член в руки с восхищенным вздохом, облизывая губы.

Джокер не теряет ни минуты, беря Брюса в рот и прижимая язык к чувствительной вене на внутренней стороне члена, а затем заглатывает его, не давясь. Он самодовольно улыбается вокруг члера Брюса, зарывая нос ему в бедра, и Брюс изо всех сил вцепляется в волосы Джокера, чтобы сохранить какое-то подобие контроля.

Джокер стонет и сглатывает, горло сжимает Брюса. Это лучше, чем Брюс когда-либо позволял себе представить, и одного вида Джокера, на коленях простертого между его ног в идеально сидящем костюме тройке, отсасывающего Брюсу и при этом размазывающего по лицу макияж почти достаточно, чтобы Брюс кончил. А еще Джокер продолжает сладко, удовлетворенно постанывать.

Это слишком хорошо, и когда Джокер начинает посасывать кончик члена и щекотать его языком, пока массирует внутреннюю часть большим пальцем, Брюс с силой обильно кончает ему в рот. Джокер проглатывает все до капли, пока Брюс сжимает рот рукой, чтобы приглушить вскрики.

Брюс слишком упоен своим оргазмом, чтобы смущаться того, что не смог достаточно долго продержаться, но Джокер вроде как не возражает. Он карабкается вверх и накланяется небрежно поцеловать Брюса, и тот стонет, когда чувствует вкус себя во рту Джокера, удерживая обоими руками его лицо, чтобы получить полный контроль над поцелуем.

Джокер тихо смеется и позволяет Брюсу тщательно вылизать ему рот начисто, и Брюс не отпускает его, пока легкие не начинают гореть от удушья. Он охватывает Джокера и крепко прижимает к себе, пока они восстанавливают свое дыхание.

— Готов поспорить, а вот во мне тебе будет просто крышесносно, — говорит Джокер слегка хриплым голосом, растягивая губы в озорной усмешке. Брюс рычит и проводит руками по спине Джокера. Он слишком выжат, чтобы сейчас проверить, насколько тот прав, но все равно тянется к штанам Джокера, но он хватает его за запястья раньше, чем Брюс успевает дотронуться до пуговицы и прижимает руки к кровати. Брюс слишком удивлен, чтобы протестовать, и смущенно смотрит на Джокера.

— Ты забыл меня по-настоящему вежливо попросить и не принес мне вишни, — заявляет Джокер и озаряет Брюса широкой улыбкой, после чего соскакивает с кровати и фланирует в ванную.

Брюс приподнимается, чтобы в недоумении проводить его взглядом. Он не слишком понимает, что только что произошло и следует ли ему идти вслед за Джокером, чтобы вымыться, но Джокер возвращается раньше, чем он определяется, что делать и швыряет влажное полотенце ему в лицо.

— Тебе надо привести себя в порядок, — смеется Джокер и карабкается обратно в кровать.

— Кто бы говорил. Ты на себя-то смотрел в зеркало? — парирует Брюс, пока обтирается полотенцем. Джокер закатывает глаза и трет лицо тыльной стороной ладони, но только еще сильнее размазывает помаду.

— Иди сюда, — подзывает Брюс и подтягивает Джокера к себе поближе. Он выбирает чистый кусок полотенца, после чего нежно стирает макияж с лица Джокера. Джокер вздыхает, но больше никак не возражает.

Брюс старается не обращать внимания на то, как Джокер его при этом пристально изучает. И вместо это сосредотачивается на размазанном макияже. До него постепенно доходит, что Джокер только что ему отсосал. Это почти что как сон, и Брюс чувствует какую-то нереальность во всем происходящем, если бы не припухшие губы Джокера и то ощущение томного приятного изнурения, которое он получал только после оргазма с другим, а не от мастурбации.

— О чем думаешь? — мягкий голос Джокера отвлекает Брюса от размышлений, и он убирает свою руку от лица Джокера, позволяя ей упасть на колени.

— Ни о чем, — отвечает Брюс и на секунду прикрывает веки. — Просто устал.

— Лжешь. — Джокер говорит это почти нежно, вытаскивая полотенце из пальцев Брюса. Он встает и смахивает волосы с лица, направляясь в ванную.

— Я возьму твою зубную щетку, — кричит Джокер через плечо, после чего исчезает из вида.

Брюс закатывает глаза и встает с кровати. Он достает новую рубашку и чистую пару белья, после чего ложится в кровать и натягивает на себя покрывало. Мягкость кровати — просто райские облака после ночи, которая была у Брюса, и он позволяет себе закрыть глаза, пока поджидает возвращения Джокера. Он и не замечает, как засыпает, пока Джокер не выключает свет и не пристраивается с ним рядом.

— Всего лишь я, — шепчет Джокер и прижимается к Брюсу. Он снял одежду и натянул одну из рубашек Брюса, и если бы тот так не устал, то что-нибудь сказал бы по этому поводу, но в полусонном состоянии он всего лишь слегка потягивает на себя рубашку и обнимает Джокера.

— Я ее забираю, — говорит Джокер, и Брюс кивает, уткнув лицо в волосы Джокера. — Она тобой пахнет, — продолжает Джокер и пристраивает голову у Брюса на груди. До Брюса доходит, что речь о рубашке, и он улыбается.

— Готов поспорить, она тебе пойдет, — бормочет Брюс. Он слышит, что Джокер что-то отвечает, но слишком измотан, чтобы понять, что именно.

Брюс особо не удивляется, когда через несколько часов просыпается в одиночестве. Джокер бесследно исчез. Он старается подавить разочарование, когда встает и занимается своими утренними рутинными делами, а когда проверяет телефон на предмет пропущенных звонков, слегка удивлен, обнаружив пару сообщений от Джокера. Брюс чувствует себя легче, увидев фотографию Джокера в простой серой футболке, которую тот у него стащил. Брюс читает текст под фотографией.

_Она на мне потрясно смотрится_

Брюс трясет головой и улыбается. Он не отвечает на сообщение, но сам факт того, что у Джокера есть его вещь, как-то греет Брюса изнутри, пусть даже ему и не хочется разбираться, почему.

Брюс все еще улыбается, когда выходит проверить, оставили ли Альфред и Тим ему что-нибудь позавтракать, и Тим, даже в своем простудном ступоре, подозрительно щурится на сияющего Брюса. Брюс не трудится объяснить, что с ним, но хорошее настроение начинает таять, когда до него доходит, что не сможет хранить отношения с Джокером в тайне вечно.

И не имеет ни малейшего представления, что делать.

* * *

 

 


	3. Часть 3

Брюс не может выкинуть Джокера из головы, и, возможно, именно этого с самого начала тот и добивался.

Он сдерживается и не звонит Джокеру почти целую неделю, надеясь, что тот выйдет на связь первым, но у Брюса кончается терпение поджидать его первого хода. Он говорит себе, что поддастся только один раз, а в следующий раз будет ждать, пока Джокер не сломается первым.

Так что Брюс берет телефон и посылает Джокеру текстовое сообщение, спрашивая, не хочет ли он обкатать с ним новую машину. Джокер быстро отвечает, соглашаясь, и Брюс, улыбаясь, сообщает Альфреду, что отправляется покупать новую машину. Альфред удивленно приподнимает в ответ бровь, но, похоже, счастлив, что Брюс прекратил слоняться как привидение по усадьбе и занялся хоть чем-то.

Брюс выбирает самую быструю из машин, которые есть в наличии в салонах, и предупреждает Альфреда, что на сегодня берет выходной. Это провоцирует Альфреда сразу же задать вопрос, не подменил ли его какой-то наглый самозванец и не следует ли уже вызывать на подмогу Тима. Брюс смеется просит Альфреда не бить тревогу.

Солнце уже заходит к тому времени, когда Брюс отправляется подбирать Джокера.

Брюс любит городскую толчею, она знакома, в ней легко при желании раствориться, и как нельзя более подходит, если решаешь устроить ночное свидание с разыскиваемым преступником. Брюс соблюдает скоростной режим, пока едет к Джокеру в место, по его мнению, слишком уж близкое к докам, но ноющее чувство в животе сразу же рассасывается, когда он видит Джокера, прислонившегося к стене и роющегося в телефоне. Он вскидывается, услышав, что машина останавливается, а улыбка на лице при этом кажется делано широкой. Брюс поджидает, пока Джокер отталкивается от стены и какое-то время осматривает машину, прежде чем забирается внутрь.

— Подаришь мне ее? — спрашивает Джокер и подается быстро поцеловать Брюса.

— Ты уже забрал мою рубашку. Так что машину я оставлю себе, — отвечает Брюс на это и улыбается. Джокер дуется и включает радио, пока Брюс заводит машину и отъезжает. Брюс к поп-музыке достаточно равнодушен, но Джокеру вроде как она нравится, так что пусть себе играет.

— Я кое-что для тебя добыл, — говорит Брюс, моментально переключая на себя интерес Джокера, и вытаскивает коробку шоколада, который купил сегодня. Лицо Джокера мигом озаряется, он выхватывает коробку и открывает ее. Он делано ахает и удовлетворенно мычит, после чего торжественно достает конфету и засовывает в рот, и, посасывая ее, восторженно издает совершенно неприличные оханья и стоны, действующие, надо сказать, крайне отвлекающе. Так что Брюс искренне гордится своей выдержкой и умением фокусироваться.

— Вот это то, что я называю хорошим шоколадом, — говорит Джокер, протягивая Брюсу коробку. Брюс берет одну конфету и вынужден согласиться с Джокером.

— Куда едем? — спустя какое-то время спрашивает Джокер, с любопытством выглядывая в окно.

— Выберемся из города. Меньше копов, больше дорог, на которых можно погонять, — отвечает Брюс, на секунду поворачиваясь к Джокеру и мимолетно улыбаясь.

— Звучит весело, — бубнит Джокер, набивая рот шоколадом и закидывая ноги на приборную панель. Ему здорово везет, что Брюс больше озабочен возможностью поглядывать на его ноги, чем чистотой новой машины.

Джокер мурлыкает под музыку, это привычно и уютно, так, как не должно быть, если дело касается Джокера. Брюс прибавляет скорости, и вскоре они уже оказываются за городом, а когда достигают открытого шоссе, то уже вдавливает педаль газа до предела, наслаждаясь восторженным смехом Джокера, и если Брюс и капельку выделывается, то это его дело.

Брюс мчится по темным дорогам, наслаждаясь звуком голоса Джокера. Тот подпевает радио, слегка перевирая мелодию, не слишком громко, чтобы стоило его одергивать, хотя даже если бы он горланил во все горло, это все равно вряд ли сейчас бы озаботило Брюса. Когда вместо музыки начинаются новости, Джокер начинает возиться, поправляя свой макияж. Брюс на это закатывает глаза, хотя должен признать, что есть даже что-то привлекательное в хлопотах Джокера о своем внешнем виде.

— Остановишься на секунду? — просит Джокер, когда машина проезжает стоянку. И хотя Брюс по тону Джокера прямо нутром чует, что за этим явно последуют неприятности, все равно притормаживает и паркует машину. Джокер быстро закрывает коробку и кладет под сидение, после чего с озорной улыбкой поворачивается к Брюсу.

— А давай-ка повеселимся? — говорит он, и выскальзывает из плаща и пиджака, переползая к Брюсу на колени.

По телу Брюса сразу же начинают прокатывать волны возбуждения, он помогает Джокеру передвинуть сидение назад и подавляет легкое ворчание, когда Джокер устраивается у него на коленях, вполне целенаправленно потираясь своей промежностью о его. Джокер улыбается и запускает пальцы в волосы Брюса, нежно потягивая за них.

— А теперь ты меня вежливо попросишь? — спрашивает Джокер, сладко улыбаясь. Брюс хихикает и кладет руки на бедра Джокера, четко не осознавая, хочет ли он приостановить их движения или наоборот, заставить потираться о него сильнее.

— Я не принес тебе вишню, — указывает Брюс и проводит пальцами вдоль внутренней стороны бедер Джокера, наслаждаясь тем, как глаза у того покрываются поволокой от прикосновений.

— Шоколада мне достаточно, — соглашается Джокер и запускает пальцы в волосы Брюса, играясь прядями. Они так близко друг к другу, что их носы трутся друг о друга, и Брюс задается вопросом, почувствует ли он привкус конфет, если сейчас поцелует Джокера. Он быстро подается вперед, чтобы выяснить это, и Джокер жадно открывает рот, чтобы пустить его. Он потягивает Брюса за пряди и стонет, когда тот подает навстречу бедра, потираясь ими, и уголки губ Брюса в ответ на это самодовольно приподнимаются.

— Скажи "пожалуйста", — подгоняет Джокер между все более страстными поцелуями. Брюс ничего бы так не хотел, как дать Джокеру то, чего тот так хочет, но где-то на самом краю его сознания все еще есть сомнения, и колебание, которое сдерживает его от того, чтобы полностью отдаться.

— Нас могут увидеть, — говорит он, пытаясь заставить Джокера слезть с него, ну или хотя бы притормозить, и слегка подается назад. Джокер закатывает глаза и вздыхает, а затем внимательно смотрит на Брюса.

— Да кому это надо. Никого здесь нет. А если кто-то и появится, я позабочусь, — обещает он и треплет Брюса за щеку. Брюс откидывается и закрывает глаза, пока Джокер нежно покрывает поцелуями его лицо и старается собраться с мыслями несмотря на убаюкивающий дурман.

— Да ладно тебе, Брюси, — уговаривает Джокер, запуская руки под рубашку Брюса. Тот открывает глаза посмотреть, заметил ли Джокер шрамы под пальцами, подтягивая к себе Джокера, давая понять, что не против, если тот начнет двигать бедрами чуть активнее.

— Вот так, сладенький, — Джокер запускает ногти в кожу Брюса и целует его. Брюс шипит и, с силой прикусив губу Джокера, смакует то, как перехватило у того дыхание.

— Ты должен сказать "пожалуйста", — шепчет Джокер ему в губы. — Если хочешь узнать, каково это.

У Брюса перехватывает дыхание, и он принимает решение.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Брюс. Джокер хмыкает и хмурится, а затем трясет головой.

— А теперь вторая попытка, только на этот раз так, чтобы я поверил, что ты этого действительно хочешь, — ободряюще улыбается Джокер, потеревшись носом о его шею.

— Пожалуйста, — снова говорит Брюс, мягче и от души. Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть торжествующую ухмылку на лице Джокера. Он все еще не уверен, что это хорошая мысль. А вот когда Джокер расстегивает его ремень и прижимает ладонь к члену Брюса, все сомнения мигом испаряются. Он матерится и тычется в ладонь Джокера, с каждой секундой становясь все тверже.

— И еще одна попытка, — говорит Джокер, охватывая длинными пальцами член Брюса и сжимая так сильно, что это уже почти что больно.

— Пожалуйста! — Брюс не умоляет, но уже очень близок к этому, и Джокер целует его в качестве вознаграждения. Брюс продолжает повторять это слово, шепча его в губы Джокера, снова, и снова, и снова, пока оно не начинает звучать так, как надо, и когда Джокер в конце концов удовлетворен, Брюсу уже плевать на то, что он умоляет.

— Вот это по-настоящему вежливая просьба, — вознаграждает его Джокер и с выжиданием смотрит на Брюса. Брюс не тратит время зря, расстегивает штаны Джокера и спускает их вниз. Джокер приподнимается, чтобы помочь ему, ударяясь головой о потолок и мягко смеясь в ухо Брюса.

Джокер стонет, когда Брюс берет его в руку, и Брюс не может оторвать от него взгляда.

Джокер откидывает голову и лениво начинает вдвигаться в руку Брюса, все убыстряя движения, с каждым толчком в охватывающую его член ладонь дыхание вырывается легким фырканьем. Он наблюдает за Брюсом сквозь полуприкрытые веки, и пелена похоти едва скрывает холод и внимательную расчетливость, проскальзывающие в его взгляде. Будь Брюс способен более трезво мыслить, он бы не упустил это из вида, но не сейчас, он слишком захвачен тем, как чувствуется Джокер под его руками, теплый, живой, и такой человечный.

И хотя Брюсу хочется медленно дрочить Джокеру, ему еще сильнее хочется быть в нем. Джокер, похоже, читает его мысли, как это всегда у него выходит, так что он тянет свободную руку Брюса ко рту и вылизывает его пальцы, а после этого добывает из кармана пакетик с лубрикантом.

Брюс вовсе и не удивлен. Джокер, к ярости Гордона, использует лубрикант, чтобы вывернуться из наручников, и этот трюк ему удавался уже кучу раз. Джокер разрывает пакетик и вытаскивает пальцы Брюса изо рта с влажным хлопком, покрывает их жидкостью, согретой его телом.

Брюс особо то и не нежничает, когда всовывает палец в Джокера, а затем добавляет второй, как только Джокер может его принять. Он разрабатывает вход Джокера чуть быстрее, чем это приятно, но если судить по звукам, которые начинает издавать Джокер, тому это по вкусу.

— Торопишься, а? — заявляет Джокер и насаживается на пальцы Брюса, давая понять, что готов дать ему то, что он хочет. Брюс хихикает и вытаскивает пальцы, выдавливая остаток лубриканта на член, пока Джокер ноет от внезапной потери пальцев Брюса. Брюс вынужден слегка его передвинуть, пока пристраивает свой член прямо напротив входа Джокера.

Брюс смотрит Джокеру прямо в глаза, а затем толкается внутрь, и внезапно дыхание у него перехватывает. Джокер обжигающе горяч и крепко его сжимает, и блаженные гортанные звуки, которые он издает, заставляют пылать каждый нерв.

Брюс зарывает лицо в плечо Джокера, подавляя взрев, и крепко обнимает, вдыхая запах океана, все еще пропитывающий дорогую ткань, запах, смешивающийся с сигаретным дымом, порохом и Готэмом, которым всегда пахнет Джокер.

— Давай, сладенький. Не стеклянный, не разобьюсь, — выдыхает Джокер в ухо Брюса и поводит бедрами. Брюс рычит и цепляется в бедра Джокера так сильно, что оставляет синяки, и подхватывает ритм, задаваемый Джокером.

Тесное пространство не располагает к активному движению, но Брюс не против, Джокер прижимается к нему, трепещущий от жажды наконец кончить, недовольно фыркая, когда еще раз прикладывается головой к потолку. Брюс притягивает его ближе, чуть ли не стискивая их тела вместе, целуя белую обнаженную шею, чтобы утихомирить.

— Посмотри на меня, — внезапно говорит Джокер, и заставляет Брюса повернуть к нему лицо. Жесткость светится в глазах Джокера, там, под заволакивающий взгляд похотью, и это окатывает холодом Брюса, мурашки бегут по спине, но ему все равно.

Джокер удерживает руками его лицо, прижимая друг к другу их лбы, небрежно целуя губы между резкими громкими выдохами.

Мир за пределами машины исчезает, а сам Брюс растворяется в Джокере. Он готов вечность слушать жадные звуки, которые издает Джокер, а тесный жар, сжимающий член Брюса, все ближе и ближе подталкивает к краю, каждым толчком бедер в ритме, который они отточили до совершенства за все эти годы сражений в переулках и на крышах.

— Как же ты хорош... — шепчет Джокер, и эта похвала заставляет Брюса слегка застонать. — Ты само совершенство.

Брюс хватает пригоршню волос Джокер и притягивает его в поцелуй до синяков, только бы заткнуть. Джокер вцепляется в губу Брюса достаточно сильно, чтобы выступила кровь, и тянется вниз, чтобы дрочить себе, когда движения становятся все более резкими и отчаянными.

Брюс дергает за волосы Джокера, заставляя того откинуть голову назад и вгрызается в шею, достаточно сильно, чтобы это было больно, заставляя Джокера закричать и бешено заерзать на его члене, скользнув вниз. Брюс в ответ со всей силы вдалбливается в Джокера и заглушает рык, уткнувшись ему в кожу.

— Еще! — стонет Джокер, и Брюс подчиняется. Он трахает Джокера жестко и быстро, подгоняемый **_да_** и **_сильнее_** и _не_ **_останавливайся_**. Джокер, крича, кончает, заливая Брюса, и спазмы, с которыми он сжимает его член, подталкивают того к самой грани и выталкивают за нее.

Брюс крепко обнимает Джокера, пытаясь перевести дыхание, усыпая легкими поцелуями потную кожу. Он едва возвращается к действительности, когда Джокера начинает мягко смеяться.

— Что такого забавного? — бормочет Брюс и подается назад, посмотреть Джокеру в лицо. Тот все еще задыхается, взъерошен, помада размазана по лицу, волосы торчат во все стороны. И никогда еще он не был так прекрасен.

— Ты, — отвечает Джокер и целует Брюса в нос, а Брюс моментально рушится вниз из своего посторгазменного блаженства. Он не ведь толком и не знал, что будет после, и ругает себя за то, что ничего не просчитал заранее.

— Ох, да перестань ты быть таким, — смеется Джокер и пихает свой покрытый спермой палец в рот Брюсу. Брюс хочет воспротивиться, но то, как темнеют глаза Джокера и то, как нежно и с лаской он дотрагивается до лица Брюса, останавливает его.

— Мне было бы скучно без тебя, — шепчет Джокер, и улыбка, которой он его награждает, каким-то извращенным образом кажется почти что влюбленной.

Брюс вылизывает пальцы Джокера и старается не показать, как он уже любит его вкус. Джокер ласкает его лицо, пока тот вылизывает начисто его руку, и нежно целует, когда заканчивает.

Брюс молчит, пока Джокер натягивает штаны, после чего скатывается с его коленей, и дает себе секунду передышки. Пока он оправляет свою одежду, Джокер открывает дверь и выходит в холодную ночь, держа в руках пиджак. Он закрывает за собой дверь и Брюс оказывается запертым в пространстве, вдыхая запах секса, который ни с чем не спутаешь, перебивающий даже аромат нового автомобиля.

Брюс сглатывает пытающиеся взять над ним верх раскаяние и вину. Не то чтобы он допустил ошибку, позволив себе поверить, мол, Джокер чувствует к нему хоть что-то, просто он избегал этой правды в меру возможности, а сейчас он сидит в машине, стоящей на одинокой стоянке посреди ночи, чувствует себя использованным и старается не ненавидеть себя за это.

Стук камешка, запущенного в окно, заставляет Брюса встряхнуться, и он отвлекается от своих тяжких дум, а когда он смотрит поверх ладоней, в которые уткнул лицо, то видит Джокера, который машет ему, чтобы тот вышел наружу. Брюс забавляется мыслью, не стоит ли просто нажать на газ и умчаться прочь, оставив Джокера, но он слишком устал, чтобы справиться с адом который тот ему за это устроит.

Так что Брюс вылезает из машины и идет к Джокеру, засунув руки в карманы и ежась под пронизывающим ветром. На свежем воздухе ему не становится лучше, и он не пытается даже сделать вид, будто взбодрился.

Джокер с явным удовольствием посматривает на Брюса, прикуривая сигарету. Брюс отмечает, что это ментоловая, а затем скрещивает руки и смотрит на что угодно, только не на Джокера.

— Ты огорчен, — заявляет Джокер и задумчиво смотрит на Брюса, выдыхая облако дыма, которое сразу же рассеивает порыв ветра.

— С чего это ты взял? — сердито глядя на него огрызается Брюс прежде, чем успевает себя одернуть. И секунду Джокер выглядит почти что растерянным.

— Даже не знаю. Где счастливая улыбка от уха до уха? — в ответ выдает Джокер, склоняя голову к плечу и пытаясь понять, что с ним. Брюс вздыхает, прикидывает возможные ходы, и приходит к выводу, что ввязаться в драку с Джокером он вполне может себе позволить. В конце концов, у него есть машина. И он может неожиданно провернуть с Джокером какой-нибудь запрещенный прием прежде, чем тот поймет, что происходит.

— Тебе надо сказать мне, что не так, если ты хочешь, чтобы я это исправил, — говорит Джокер и на шаг к нему приближается. Он все еще пристально изучает Брюса все тем же опасным пристальным взглядом.

— Большинство людей после того, как выебут меня, пребывают в хорошем расположении духа, — говорит Джокер, выдыхая дым в лицо Брюса. — Ну а те, кто нет, обычно имеют для этого весьма веские причины. Так, однажды я пытался откусить член одному парню, так что вполне понимаю, почему он после казался так огорчен, но здесь, вроде как, другая история.

Джокер прикусывает губу и почти что озадаченно смотрит на Брюса.

— Не знаю, что ты хочешь от меня услышать, — ровно говорит Брюс.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты мне сказал, что не так, — отвечает Джокер, и Брюс хочет закатить ему пощечину, чтобы стереть эту имитацию заботы с его лица.

— Все нормально, — говорит Брюс и поворачивается к машине, но Джокер хватает его руку и заступает дорогу.

— Лжец. — Джокер хмурит брови и фыркает. — Все нормально было минуту тому назад, — говорит он скорее себе, чем Брюсу, и если Джокеру так уж хочется постараться понять, что у него на душе, то Брюс не собирается его останавливать.

— С тобой было все хорошо, пока.... — Джокер останавливается, лицо озаряется и он смеется.

Брюс вздыхает. Ему не хватало тепла машины, пока он не вспоминает о пропитавшем салон запахе, и ругает себя за то, что не догадался проветрить машину.

— Я вовсе не собирался тебя обидеть. Ты забавный, и ничего плохого в этом нет, — смеется Джокер и трясет головой. Брюс пытается скрыть то, как он поражен, насколько молниеносно Джокер раскусил причину его переживаний, и ждет, пока тот утихомирится.

— С чего это тебя вообще заботит? — без особого любопытства спрашивает Брюс. Джокер моментально прекращает смех.

— Меня это заботит, — говорит Джокер, и тут уже очередь Брюса расхохотаться. Джокер с силой хлопает его по руке и хмурится. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты на меня злился, — объясняет он, выбрасывая сигарету.

— И все всегда вращается вокруг того, чего ты хочешь, — огрызается Брюс, делая шаг назад. Увеличение дистанции сыграет ему на руку, если начнется драка, а Брюсу надо оказаться между Джокером и машиной.

— О чем этот ты? — спрашивает Джокер тем сахарным тоном, за которым обычно следует кровавое убийство.

— Просто задумался, а что случится теперь, когда ты наконец получил то, что хотел? — продолжает Брюс, даже понимая, что поступает не самым разумным образом. — Я о том, что ты ведь пытался заставить меня заняться с тобой сексом с первого дня нашего знакомства. Поздравляю! Миссия выполнена. Так что какой теперь во всем этом смысл? — Брюс указывает рукой на себя, а потом на Джокера.

Он не ожидает увидеть такую боль на лице Джокера.

— Может, это и забавно, но мне не хочется устраивать с тобой семейную ссору в этой дыре на полпути из ниоткуда в никуда, — спокойно заявляет Джокер, идет к машине и с размаху приземляется на багажник.

Брюс смотрит, как он идет, и его плечи расслабляются, а готовность к схватке, держащая в напряжении, улетучивается с каждым шагом, который делает от него прочь Джокер. Он дает Джокеру время, чтобы успокоиться, после чего отправляется вслед за ним и, пользуясь возможностью, открывает дверь, чтобы проветрить машину. Брюс изучает Джокера, выискивая малейший признак опасности, затем прислоняется к капоту рядом, ожидая, когда тот первый заговорит.

— Все еще не собираюсь устраивать семейную ссору, — внезапно выдает Джокер, и Брюс улыбается.

— Хорошо, — Брюс мимолетно улыбается Джокеру, и тянется, чтобы смахнуть непослушный локон с его лица. — Мне было бы легче, если бы я понимал, что для тебя значу.

Джокер какое-то время молчит, после чего поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Брюса, и это самый искренний взгляд, которым когда-либо при Брюсе Джокер на кого-либо смотрел.

— Ты мне нравишься, — признается Джокер и пожимает плечами. — Не настолько, чтобы я рисковал ради тебя жизнью, но достаточно, чтобы не искромсать тебя, если ты скажешь что-то, что мне придется не по вкусу. Так что валяй, пользуйся возможностью, — продолжает он, и Брюс тихо смеется.

— Ты смешной. — С этим выводом Джокер соскакивает с машины и встает напротив Брюса. Помада у него все еще размазана, и Брюс догадывается, что его лицо тоже в ней. Он тянется, чтобы вытереть мазок на щеке Джокера, и в ответ на свою заботу получает улыбку.

— Наша самая первая семейная ссора. Как она тебе? — улыбается Джокер и начинает хихикать.

— Это не было семейной ссорой, — слабо возражает Брюс, хотя сам уже едва сдерживает смех. Джокер смеется и прислоняется к Брюсу, чтобы тот его поддержал.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит Брюс, приобнимая Джокера.

— Ты любишь меня, — парирует Джокер и на его лице появляется заискивающая улыбка. Брюс набирает воздух, чтобы возразить, но ему на самом деле не хочется начинать очередную перепалку.

Он говорит себе, что вовсе не любит Джокера, а тот подается к нему и целует. Брюс слизывает исчезающий привкус сигареты из рта Джокера, пытаясь убедить себя, что эта странное перекрученное чувство, которое он испытывает к Джокеру, всего лишь одержимость, которую ему надо стряхнуть с себя так быстро, как только возможно.

— Отвези меня домой, — шепчет Джокер ему в губы, и Брюс кивает.

Он не любит Джокера.

 

* * *

 

Брюсу удается восстановить большинство из файлов, которые Джокер просматривал на лэптопе, все благодаря системе автоматического скачивания, которую установила ему Барбара, вот только объяснять, каким же образом флешка оказалась в компьютере, у него не было ни малейшего желания.

Брюс пытается не ежиться под пронзительным взглядом Барбары, и вместо этого выпрямляется, скрестив руки на груди. Барбара выжидающе смотрит на него, скептически приподняв бровь. Брюс не выдерживает и отводит взгляд.

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — спокойно замечает она.

— Лучше, чтобы ты не знала, — обнадеживающе отвечает Брюс. — Это не из тех вещей, которые мне было бы удобно с тобой обсуждать, — продолжает он, а Барбара в ответ меряет его невозмутимым взглядом.

— Не желаю вникать в подробности твоей сексуальной жизни, — быстро отвечает Барбара и поднимает вверх ладони, прерывая Брюса и поворачиваясь к компьютеру. Брюс с облегчением вздыхает, не желая опровергать предположения Барбары. Лучше так, чем пытаться придумывать оправдания. Ну и если вдаваться в технические подробности, то вместе с файлами Брюс вообще-то действительно получил сногсшибательный минет.

— Файлы довольно серьезно повреждены, так что потребуется какое-то время для приведения их в порядок, прежде чем я могу отследить твоего парня, — говорит Барбара, изучая экран. — Отправлю их тебе вечером, — обещает она и поворачивается с улыбкой к Брюсу, после чего махает, прогоняя прочь. Брюс кивает и оставляет Барбару работать.

— И прекращай давать Альфреду делать мою работу! — кричит Барбара вдогонку Брюсу, и он улыбается, когда за ним закрывается дверь лифта. Брюс ждет, пока не выйдет наружу, после чего звонит Альфреду, дать знать, что возвращается домой.

Брюс хочет что-нибудь написать Джокеру, но в голову ничего путного не приходит, а просто спрашивать, как там у него дела — глупо. Джокер говорил, что собирается заняться чем-то важным, так что пропадет на какое-то время. Брюсу любопытно, а еще он слегка волнуется, но пока то, что он спит с Джокером, как-то действовало на последнего и удерживало от впутывания в крупные неприятности. Брюс надеется, что, чем бы не занимался Джокер, это всего лишь какая-то незначительная криминальная деятельность. Ну или может он где-то зависает с друзьями. Если у Джокера вообще есть друзья.

Альфред поджидает Брюса с подчеркнуто торжественным выражением на лице, и все хорошее настроение Брюса испаряется в доли секунды. Он спрашивает, что произошло. Альфред в ответ предлагает ему посмотреть новости.

Брюс бегом бежит к ближайшему телевизору и щелкает каналы, пока не натыкается на новости о человеке, которые удерживает дюжину заложников в старой заброшенной фабрике мясных консервов. Он настаивает на личном появлении Бэтмена и обещает лишь в этом случае отпустить заложников.

Брюс смотрит на часы и чертыхается: до заката еще несколько часов, но Брюс все равно мчится в бэт-пещеру и одевает костюм, вызывая Тима и приказывая ему прибыть так быстро, как только тот сможет. Пока Брюс ожидает наступления ночи, он спешно собирает любую возможную информацию о человеке, захватившем заложников, а Альфред приносит ему перекусить, пока не наступит закат.

Как только солнце садится за горизонт, Брюс мчит по улицам со всей возможной скоростью, в рекордное время добираясь до фабрики. Гордон уже на месте, как и группа захвата. Возле баррикады он беседует с Тимом и явно нервничает, хотя всеми силами старается этого на людях не показывать. Брюс направляется к ним, и Гордон вводит его в курс дела. Они исходили из того, что место действительно в любой момент может взлететь на воздух, поэтому не предпринимали активных действий. И в целом это была достаточно мудрая позиция.

— Его зовут Андрей Росс. В его файлах нет никаких записях ни о нестабильном поведении, ни о склонности к насилию, ни о психических заболеваниях. Что-то подозрительно все это, мы явно не улавливаем какой-то важной детали, — говорит Гордон и щурится, всматриваясь в здание. Выглядит он так, будто ему не помешал бы хороший отдых.

— Я займусь этим, — обещает Брюс и машет Тиму, указывая следовать за ним подальше от толпы, после чего поворачивается. И сурово глядит, давая понять, что не потерпит возражений.

— Ты должен держаться за мной и обеспечить безопасную эвакуацию заложников, — говорит Брюс. Как он и ожидает, Тим набирает воздуха, но, глядя ему в глаза, передумывает возражать и выдыхает, признавая поражение.

— Хорошо. Но ты дашь мне знать, если понадобится подмога, верно? — Тим говорит это таким умоляющим тоном, что Брюс соглашается. Они входят в здание, Тим следует за Брюсом на безопасном расстоянии, вне поля обзора.

Внутри фабрики все покрыто толстым слоем пыли, а сам воздух влажный, тяжелый и спертый. Брюс внимательно осматривается по сторонам, а затем улавливает едва слышный шум шагов где-то наверху, и решает двигаться в том направлении. Брюс бесшумно поднимается на второй этаж. Заложники в комнате, смежной с комнатой Росса, они связаны вместе, тихо галдят и перетаптываются.

Брюс проверяет, в порядке ли заложники, знаками показывая, чтобы они соблюдали тишину. Вроде все нормально, так что он перекусывает цепь, которой те были прикованы к трубе, и приказывает очень тихо и осторожно идти вниз по коридору к поджидающему внизу Тиму.

Убедившись, что заложники дошли до Тима и сейчас в безопасности, Брюс фокусируется на следующей задаче и осторожно направляется к Россу, стараясь его не спугнуть. Росс подпрыгивает, завидев Брюса, и машет руками в воздухе, сдаваясь. Операцию совершенно явно спланировал не он. Лицо у него красное и мокрое от слез, к груди прикручена бомба, он дрожит как осиновый лист. И запуган до смерти.

— Пожалуйста, помогите! — взвизгивает Росс. Брюс спокойно идет к нему. Он отмечает, что в торце комнаты за спиной Роса есть дверь, а по полу разбросаны коробки, но кроме бомбы ничего непосредственной опасности не представляет.

— Если я сам попытаюсь ее снять, то она взорвется, — предупреждает Росс, когда Брюс начинает изучать маленькие навесные замки, мешающие Россу стащить с себя жилет.

— Я не хотел никому причинять вреда, — воет Росс. Брюс приказывает ему замереть и встает на колени, чтобы внимательнее приглядеться к взрывчатке. Брюс вполуха слушает его растерянное бормотание, на случай если внезапно проскользнет что-то ценное, пока пытается сообразить, как разрядить бомбу. На первый взгляд не самая сложная модификация, вроде как без дистанционного взрывателя, но он уже давно привык не принимать первое впечатление за чистую монету.

Еще минута внимательного изучения мешанины проводов, и Брюс выясняет, какой из них надо отсоединить для предотвращения взрыва. Но, к его удивлению, бомба сама по себе кликает и взводится. Таймер жестоко предупреждает Брюса, что у того осталось 15 секунд, и громкое тиканье обратного отсчета как-то уверенности не прибавляет. Брюс стискивает зубы и, не обращая внимания на завывания Росса, поднимается, собираясь сорвать удерживающие жилет маленькие навесные замки.

Брюс успевает справиться с двумя из трех, а затем бомба замолкает. На секунду повисает мертвенная тишина. А затем бомба с оглушающим громом взрывается, засыпая все разноцветным конфетти.

Брюс ошеломленно смотрит на порхающие в воздухе обрывки цветных бумажек. Такого он не ожидал.

Росс падает на колени, пытаясь перевести дыхание, а Брюс делает несколько осторожных шагов, повнимательнее приглядываясь к конфетти. Просто бумага, ничего больше, так что история в целом начинает казаться жестоким пранком.

И Брюсу это не нравится.

— Полиция ждет снаружи, — коротко говорит Брюс, рывком заставляя Росса встать на ноги. Он открывает последний замок жилета и стягивает его с Росса, подталкивая к выходу. — Беги.

Россу не надо повторять дважды.

Брюс ждет, пока Росс не исчезает из виду, а затем принимается рассматривать оставшийся в руках жилет. У него четкое предчувствие, что затевалось все это не для того, чтобы напугать Росса до сердечного приступа. Брюс едва приступает к изучению механизма бомбы, как что-то тяжелое ударяет его по голове и он валится на пол.

Комната перед глазами начинает кружиться, голова раскалываться, его опрокидывают на спину прежде, чем он успевает сориентироваться. Улыбающееся лицо Джокера возникает прямо перед Брюсом, и тот уже готов от отчаяния сам начать биться головой об пол, не будь это так больно, потому что абсолютно не понимает, что же происходит.

— Нет, ты видел, какую рожу он скорчил? — спрашивает Джокер и пародирует испуганное лицо Росса, после чего начинает чуть ли подвывать от смеха. Брюсу это смешным не кажется, но вместо того, чтобы начать пререкаться, он ждет, когда же все перед глазами перестанет плыть, а Джокер тем временем нарезает круги по комнате, и, в конце концов, плюхается на одну из самых крупных коробок.

— Что тебе надо? — спрашивает Брюс, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, сомневаясь, что ответ ему понравится.

— Я рассчитываю на небольшую приватную беседу, — отвечает Джокер и пожимает плечами. — И на мир во всем мире, а еще пусть каждому раздадут по щеночку, но похоже для одного дня это небольшой перебор.

Брюс делает шаг назад и ждет, что дальше предпримет Джокер. Он слишком расслаблен, чтобы у него не было какого-то туза в рукаве, а Брюсу не нравится двигаться в темноте на ощупь. Но Джокер просто сидит на коробке, закинув ногу на ногу, руки на коленях, как-то чересчур вежливо ему улыбаясь. Брюс не уверен, как на это реагировать, так что, стараясь не делать лишних движений, замирает, готовый отразить возможное нападение.

— Ита-аа-к, как у тебя дела? — спрашивает Джокер, начиная разговор как-то слишком обыденно. Брюсу это не нравится. Он не отвечает на вопрос, и ничего в ответ не говорит, и знает, что Джокер знает, что так он себя поведет.

— Понятно, — бормочет Джокер и медленно кивает, — Тогда я начну первым. Я провел неделю, живя с Эдди, а ты даже не поверишь, насколько этот парень педант и помешан на чистоте. Мне аж застрелиться хотелось. В следующий раз, когда мне надо будет где-нибудь перекантоваться, я попрошусь к Гранди.

Это объясняет, где пропадал Джокер после того, как недавно вломился в офис, и хотя сама мысль о том, как уживались Джокер и Нигма под одной крышей, забавляет Брюса, он продолжает непроницаемо смотреть на Джокера.

— Этот твой трюк с пыткой тишиной уже устарел, должен тебе сказать. От трупа легче ответа добиться, — жалуется Джокер и ухитряется выглядеть почти что расстроенным.

— К делу, — настаивает Брюс, и Джокер прекращает строить из себя обиженную нимфетку. Он улыбается и спрыгивает с коробки, начиная беспорядочно метаться из угла в угол перед Брюсом.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — пропевает Джокер и останавливается прямо перед Брюсом. — И тебе он понравится.

Вот в этом Брюс сильно сомневается.

— Но сначала тебе надо ответить на вопрос, и, пожалуйста, будь честен. Это супер важно, — Джокер говорит это на удивление серьезным тоном, и Брюс тихо ему кивает. Он будет подыгрывать, пока не выяснит, в чем заключается игра Джокера.

— Я могу тебе доверять? — спрашивает Джокер, на шаг приближаясь к Брюсу. Он хватает полу его плаща и рассеянно начинает крутить ее в пальцах.

— Да, — без промедления говорит Брюс, надеясь, что ответил не слишком быстро. Джокер улыбается и со счастливым вздохом приникает к груди Брюса.

Брюсу хочется протянуть руки и приобнять его, но он не может, так что стискивает зубы и заставляет себя стоять неподвижно, пока Джокер уютно прижимается к нему.

— Подарок? — спрашивает Брюс и делает шаг назад, хотя дается он ему нелегко. Джокер протестующе ворчит, не отпуская его плащ.

— Ну, поскольку ты так мило попросил, — саркастически отвечает Джокер, — я тебе покажу.

Джокер наконец отпускает Брюса и идет мимо него не оглядываясь, ничуть не заботясь, следует за ним Брюс или нет.

Джокер ведет его к задней двери и выскальзывает через нее, когда люди Гордона на что-то отвлекаются, а затем бежит вниз по темному проулку, увеличивая расстояние между собой и полицейскими. Брюс следует за Джокером, хотя прекрасно понимает, что его вполне могут заманивать в ловушку. Он связывается с Тимом, сообщает, что в здании чисто, приказывая ожидать дальнейших инструкций. Не ждет, пока Тим ему ответит, и выключает комм.

Джокер исчезает в старом жилом здании в нескольких кварталах от фабрики, Брюс следует за ним, держась чуть позади. Здание пусто и предназначено к сносу через несколько недель, запашок гнили и плесени висит в воздухе. Джокер мчится вперед, опережая его на лестничный пролет, поднимая клубы пыли, которая здесь покрывает все, а Брюс следует за ним медленнее и аккуратнее, не рискуя провалиться сквозь прогнившее дерево.

Брюс следует за Джокером к последнему этажу, и первое, что замечает — запах крови. Он замедляется и подготавливается к схватке, но Джокер прислоняется к стене, тыкает пальцем в сторону ближайшей двери. Брюс, не отрывая взгляд от Джокера, проходит мимо него и входит в маленькую квартиру. Запах крови исходит от тела, лежащего посредине комнаты.

Брюс секунду скорбит о женщине, после чего присматривается к истерзанному порезами лицу. Джокеру она явно сильно насолила, исполосовал он ее сильно. Брюс не может вспомнить ее имя, но знает, что она как-то связана с ним, это единственная причина, по которой Джокер сотворил бы что-то подобное. Брюс мысленно ругает себя за то, что не может ее узнать, как замечает идентификационную карточку представителя прессы, заляпанную кровью. **_Мэри Дайер_**. Брюс стискивает зубы и старается изо всех сил не поддаться затапливающему его гневу.

Мэри написала статью о том, насколько бесполезны эти мстители-самоучки и герои, несколько весьма нелицеприятных сентенций досталось и лично Бэтмену. Не удивительно, что Джокер затаил на нее злобу.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — раздался голос Джокера от двери. Брюс не оборачивается, когда Джокер подходит ближе. Он не дает себе напрячься, когда Джокер обнимает его и пристраивает подбородок у него на плече. Джокер скрещивает руки, прижимает ладони к Бэт-символу у него на груди, и Брюс ненавидит себя за то, что не испытывает отвращения от этих прикосновений.

— Научит ее больше не писать грязные писульки о моем любимом, — мягко говорит Джокер, и Брюс отпихивает его прочь. Он поворачивается посмотреть на Джокера и сжимает кулаки, ничего так не желая, как хорошенько ударить его, да так, чтобы тот корчился от боли, то ли потому что Джокер убил кого-то, кто высказал мнение, которое ему не понравилось, то ли от того, что почувствовал себя преданным Джокером. Не то, чтобы Брюс забыл, насколько Джокер одержим Бэтменом, он сознательно игнорировал это, отодвигая подальше от осознания, позволяя себе тешиться верой, что Брюс Уэйн для него более привлекателен. Не стоило обольщаться. Он ошибался.

— Тебе не следовало ее убивать, — говорит Брюс опасно низким голосом и делает шаг к Джокеру, который имел дерзость выглядеть оскорбленным.

— Почем ты просто не можешь принять то хорошее, что я для тебя делаю? — огрызается Джокер, после чего издает резкий хохот и на его лице появляется фирменная ухмылка.

— Может, я найду кое-кого другого, с кем будут играть, если ты будешь так себя вести, — внезапно говорит Джокер. И хотя намеренье Джокера — заставить Брюса ревновать, вместо этого тот чувствует, как сковавшее напряжение начинает медленно растворяться.

Джокер вытаскивает пистолет прежде, чем Брюс осознает, что происходит, но все же исхитряется поднырнуть под выстрел и достаточно близко подобраться к Джокеру, чтобы пнуть в живот и опрокинуть на пол.

Брюс зашвыривает пистолет подальше через комнату и прижимает Джокера к земле, поднимает руку ударить, но мгновение медлит. Этого мгновения Джокеру вполне хватает, чтобы вонзить нож в плечо Брюса и нанести серьезную рану через броню. Брюс чертыхается, когда обжигающая боль прошивает руку, а Джокер вытаскивает нож и сразу всаживает его Брюсу в бок.

Брюсу надо закончить с этим как можно быстрее, так что он вместо того, чтобы методично избить Джокера до полусмерти, с силой ударяет того головой об пол, чтобы вырубить. Джокер обмякает в его руках, Брюс вытаскивает из тела нож, а затем проверяет голову Джокера, опасаясь, как бы он не проломил ему череп. Убедившись, что с Джокером все будет хорошо, он вызывает Барбару и приказывает ей связаться с отцом и сообщить ему, где находится Джокер и труп Мэри, оставляя Джокера пристегнутым наручниками к трубе.

— Я нашла, кто возглавляет сеть, если это тебе интересно, — заявляет Барбара после разговора с Гордоном. Брюс уже на полпути из здания. Он просит Барбару переслать информацию на компьютер в пещере.

— Уже, — уверяет Барбара. Брюс благодарит ее, заканчивая разговор и выходя наружу. Ему нужно срочно заняться раной. Он вызывает Тима и дает ему знать, что возвращается домой.

— Я подгоню машину, — обещает Тим, и Брюс направляется к пожарному выходу, чтобы скрыться от посторонних глаз. Великолепно понимая, что на эту ночь с него довольно, он связывается с Альфредом, сообщает о ранении и обещает добраться до усадьбы так быстро, как только возможно. И надеясь успеть вылечить свои раны, пока Джокер будет коротать срок в Аркхэме.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Для разнообразия Брюс счастлив выяснить — сеть по отмыванию денег и торговле контрабандой физически базировалась не в Готэме, а в Стар Сити, и он со спокойной душой передает дело Оливеру, а сам отдыхает. Пришлось взять перерыв на некоторое время, подлечить раны. Но, в конце концов, Брюс снова вполне сносно справляется с Бэт-костюмом, и к тому моменту, когда он возвращается на улицы, его плечо почти так же подвижно, как и раньше.

Надо было вырубить Джокера сразу, когда была такая возможность, не колеблясь ни секунды, и понадобились дни самокопания и всяческого избегания очевидного, чтобы признать — даже после сотворенного с Мэри кошмара Брюсу все равно не хотелось причинять боль Джокеру.

Джокер забрался ему под кожу, и выцарапать его оттуда было невозможно.

Возможно, поэтому Брюс, скрываясь в тени, сейчас смотрит на Аркхэм. Плащ реет на ледяном ветру, холодные порывы которого, ударяя прямо в лицо, помогают прочистить голову. Сосредоточенный и успокоенный, он входит в ворота. И движется вглубь Лечебницы.

Брюс направляется через коридоры к самому охраняемому крылу, где содержится Джокер. Он подкупает охранников, и теперь беспрепятственно может дойти до своей цели, не опасаясь, что кто-то донесет о его появлении докторам. За его спиной зловеще захлопывается дверь, отсекающая самых опасных и худших пациентов Аркхэма от остального мира, и Брюс невольно передергивается. В глубине души он каждый раз чувствует в этот момент мрачную обреченность и тревогу, откроются ли на этот раз двери, когда он будет возвращаться? Выпустят ли его наружу?

Воздух здесь совсем другой, тяжелый и липкий, безумие словно просачивается сквозь стены и прилипает к коже. Брюс старается не замечать никогда не смолкающие в этих коридорах крики и ждет, пока охранник пропустит его через последний портал, а затем приказывает ждать снаружи.

— Располагайтесь, — бормочет охранник и дает Брюсу войти в самую охраняемую и изолированную камеру Аркхэма. Это одиночка, устроенная специально для Джокера, после того, как после общения с ним ряд пациентов либо покончили с собой, либо затем убили кого-то, а в дирекции, наконец, решили, что хватит с них Джокера, ухитряющегося организовывать кровавое безумие всего лишь побеседовав пару раз с кем-нибудь по душам.

Джокер называл ее — его личный номер люкс.

Комната не то, чтобы скудно освещена, может, все дело в атмосфере, но тени кажутся здесь темнее и глубже, чем где-либо еще в Лечебнице. Брюс глубоко вдыхает, после чего проходит шесть с чем-то футов к толстому плексигласовому барьеру, отделяющему Джокера от остальной части комнаты. Он не обращает внимания на яркую желтую линию, разделяющую пространство пополам, с крупной надписью _НЕ ПЕРЕСЕКАТЬ_ , и останавливается в долях дюйма от стекла.

Джокер сидит, опираясь спиной на дальнюю стену, читая книгу и не обращая ни малейшего внимания на присутствие Брюса. Но Брюс великолепно знает, насколько наигранно это безразличие.

— И что же привело тебя в сию смиренную обитель здешней благословенной и плодами обильной державы? — спрашивает Джокер, не отрываясь от книги. Брюс не уверен, что следует ответить, так что молчит и старается изо всех сил как можно лучше сформулировать мысли и выразить их четкими фразами. Джокер переворачивает страницу, и звук бумаги неожиданно гулко отзывается в тишине.

— Пожалуйста, только не говори, что ты проделал весь этот путь только ради того, чтобы торчать возле стекла и устраивать мне пытку тишиной. — Джокер смотрит на Брюса поверх книги, после чего снова продолжает читать. Брюс позволяет себе какое-то время просто смотреть на Джокера, после чего решается.

— Что читаешь? — спрашивает Брюс. Джокер издает сухой смешок и поднимает глаза.

— Ты с этого решил начать? — в голосе звучит почти искреннее недоумение. Брюс никак не реагирует, и, в конце концов, Джокер приподнимает книгу так, чтобы тот смог прочитать заголовок на обложке.

— "Сумерки"? — Брюс почти улыбается. Джокер беззаботно отбрасывает книгу прочь и встает.

— Люблю романтику. Метания Беллы между Якобом и Эдвардом задели потаенные струны моего сердца, — съязвил Джокер, улыбаясь.

Он плавно прогарцевал к стеклу и постучал в него.

— Представляешь, они и вправду думают, что это меня здесь удержит.

Брюс сомневается, что Джокера сможет удержать хоть что-то, если он действительно захочет уйти.

Теперь, когда он так близко, Брюс против воли замечает, насколько иссушенной и тонкой кажется кожа Джокера. Дело в воздухе, недостатке солнечного света, да и лекарства, которыми так щедро пичкают Джокера, тоже свою лепту вносят. Все равно Брюсу не нравится, как выглядит Джокер. Сейчас он кажется ходячим мертвецом.

— Итак, чего же ты хочешь? — спрашивает Джокер и ложится на стекло. Брюс еще несколько секунд смотрит на Джокера, после чего решает не откладывая приступить к сути вопроса.

— Ты спрашивал, можешь ли ты мне доверять, — начинает Брюс и внимательно следит, стараясь уловить малейшую реакцию Джокера. — Почему?

Джокер фыркает, он отводит глаза, взгляд бегает. Брюс ждет, что Джокер что-то скажет и старается быть терпеливым, но тишина продолжает лишь тянуться, и тянуться, и тянуться...

— Мне было любопытно, — наконец выдает Джокер, и это не тот ответ, который ждал Брюс. Наглая ложь. Брюс уже собирается сказать это, когда Джокер переводит внимание на него, растягивая губы в вызывающей усмешке.

— Что тебе надо на самом деле? — спрашивает Джокер раньше, чем Брюс успевает хоть что-то сказать.

Брюс не знает, чего хочет. Пока он сюда шел, в голове вертелась дюжина вопросов, и теперь он не может определиться, на какой из них ему по-настоящему надо получить ответ.

— По-настоящему тщательно все взвесь, любимый. Что ты по-настоящему хочешь у меня спросить? Джокер упирает руки и лицо в стекло и так вперивается в него взглядом, что почти невозможно выдержать и не отвернуться. А потом у Брюса появляется идея, и он поворачивается к Джокеру спиной, вызывая Барбару.

— Выключи камеры, — говорит он Барбаре. Та достаточно умна, чтобы понимать, когда не стоит препираться с Брюсом, так что делает так, как ей велено, только слегка ворча и предупреждая, чтобы Брюс был осторожен. Брюс дает Барбаре несколько секунд и, убедившись, что его дыхание все еще спокойно, поворачивается лицом к восторженно лыбящемуся Джокеру.

— Да ты просто полон сюрпризов, — смеется он и облизывает губы. Сердце Брюса бешено колотится, но это, возможно, единственный шанс задать Джокеру вопрос о том, что он по-настоящему хочет узнать.

— Я слышал слухи, что ты с кем-то встречаешься, — говорит Брюс ровным голосом. Улыбка Джокера медленно увядает, и вместо этого он мрачнеет. Брюс внезапно очень благодарен тому, что их разделяет плексиглас.

— И кто, интересно, это говорит? — медовый голос Джокера совершенно не соответствует убийственному взгляду. Брюс не заботится указать, что в Готэме постоянно курсируют самые дикие слухи. Например, только вчера ночью Брюс слышал, как один головорез клялся, что видел свидание Тетча с Кобблпотом, но учитывая, что Тетч на данный момент заперт дальше по коридору, это было бы настоящим подвигом для них так ловко устроить что-то подобное.

Джокер так неожиданно ударяет кулаком по стеклу, что Брюс почти что подпрыгивает. Он этого не ожидал. На лице Джокера за мановение ока сменяется ряд выражений, от ярости до любопытства, он издает пронзительный смешок.

— Ты мне не ответил, — говорит он слишком милым на вкус Брюса тоном.

— Имен не знаю, — отвечает Брюс. Джокер секунду его изучает, после чего отталкивается от стекла и начинает мерять шагами свою крохотную камеру. Брюс внимательно следит за ним. Он играет в весьма опасную игру, понимает это, но заставить Джокера заговорить о Брюсе Уэйне может быть единственной возможностью выяснить, в чем на самом деле цель всех манипуляций с ним. И Брюс знает, что-то за всем этим точно стоит, даже если просто секс, а Брюс хочет в этой игре быть на шаг впереди Джокера.

— Что ты делаешь? — аккуратно и подчеркнуто сдержанным тоном спрашивает Брюс. Джокер не поворачивается посмотреть на него, и Брюс не может сказать, о чем он думает. — Мне следует ожидать появления еще одной Харли?

Вот это задевает Джокера. Он перестает метаться по камере и замирает, смотря в заднюю стену.

— Это просто развлечение, не забивай свою ушастую голову, — говорит Джокер и поворачивается так, чтобы посмотреть на Брюса с чуть преувеличенной холодностью. Брюс в ответ смотрит на него и ждет продолжения.

— Ох, ну не смотри на меня так. Мне он нравится таким, какой он есть. Мне не нужен еще один сошедший от любви поклонник, бегающий за мной по пятам, — говорит Джокер и возвращается обратно к стеклу.

— Он тебе нравится? — спрашивает Брюс и старается игнорировать вспышку надежды, заполняющую теплом его грудь.

— Да. Знаешь ли, кое-кто, в отличие от некоторых, не такой черствый и безэмоциональный, как засушенный кактус в пустыне в разгар сухого сезона, — надсмехается Джокер, и Брюс старается не показать, насколько уязвлен.

— А что? Ты ревнуешь? — по лицу Джокера растекается слащавая усмешка.

— Нет, — отвечает Брюс, и усмешка исчезает. Брюс, разумеется, не говорит, что если бы он и ревновал, то уж точно не к Брюсу Уэйну.

— Жаль, — говорит Джокер. — Было бы забавно.

Брюс не согласен, но держит рот на замке.

— И что будет, когда веселье кончится? — вместо этого спрашивает Брюс. Джокер закатывает глаза и стонет.

— Я не собираюсь его убивать, — говорит он, словно Брюс идиот, если рассматривает такую возможность. Брюсу хочется ему верить, но годы опыта подсказывают, что настроение Джокера меняется самым непредсказуемым образом, и он способен передумать и устроить кровавую резню просто потому, что оттенок ковровой дорожки оказался на один тон светлее, чем ему нравится.

— Он мне нравится, — вздыхает Джокер и сползает на пол, опираясь спиной на стекло. Брюс смотрит на него, удивленный, насколько искренне звучит тон его голоса, хотя вроде как у него нет причин притворяться.

— Если он тебе так нравится, почему ты позволил снова себя закрыть? — мягко спрашивает Брюс, делая шаг вперед, чтобы профиль Джокера был ему чуть лучше виден.

— Я соскучился по тебе, — так же мягко отвечает Джокер и улыбается. — Что бы я ни сделал, ты всегда ко мне возвращаешься.

Этого Брюс отрицать не может, да только вовсе не по той причине, о которой Джокер думает. Брюсу почти его жаль.

— Готов поспорить, он без оглядки убежит прочь, если я при нем кого-то подстрелю, — бормочет под нос Джокер, после чего внезапно начинает истерически хохотать. — Похоже, они поменяли мои лекарства, — он поворачивается и улыбается Брюсу, корча рожу, после чего снова начинает истерически хохотать.

Если доктора и сделали что-то подобное, то Брюса это ни капли не удивляет. Они не знают, что делать с Джокером, так что продолжают накачивать его всеми сортами лекарств, пока не приводят в состояние, когда тот уже ни на что не способен. Брюс решает, что самое время уходить. Он не думает, что сможет вытянуть еще что-то путное из Джокера, так что лучше больше не тянуть. Он свой ответ получил.

— Может тебе следует дать этому парню самому решить, с чем он готов смириться, — предлагает Брюс и торопится выйти из камеры раньше, чем Джокер успевает что-то сказать.

Брюс идет прочь из Лечебницы и, когда оказывается снаружи, говорит Барбаре снова включить камеры. Он проводит несколько часов, охотясь за преступниками, пока все еще залечивающиеся раны не начинают протестовать. Он решает не перетруждаться, чтобы дать себе как можно быстрее восстановить здоровье и на сегодня заканчивает.

Альфред уже поджидает Брюса, и снова у него на лице то самое выражение, которое появляется каждый раз, когда дело касается Джокера.

Брюс снимает костюм, даже не озаботившись принять душ, отправляется наверх, в усадьбу и плюхается на ближайший диван. Альфред подносит ему чашку чая, и Брюс чувствует в чае привкус бренди. Он вздыхает и опирается на колени, уставившись на пар, поднимающийся от чашки, зажатой в пальцах, не зная, чем же заняться теперь. Альфред садится на кресло возле Брюса, потягивает свой чай, и, похоже, ждет, чтобы Брюс начал разговор.

— Просто скажи то, что хотел. — Брюс смотрит на Альфреда и ждет его ответа. Альфред медлит, подбирая слова, после чего глубоко вздыхает и садится прямее.

— Я несколько озабочен, — признает Альфред.

— Ты, или Барбара, Тим и Дик также разделяют твою озабоченность? — спрашивает Брюс. Он уже недели ожидал этого разговора, но Альфред, вообще-то, мог бы подождать его начинать хотя бы до того момента, когда он не был бы настолько измотан.

— Они тоже, — отвечает Альфред. — Вы уже давно на себя не похожи, — продолжает он и мрачно смотрит на Брюса.

Брюс вздыхает и прикрывает глаза.

— Со мной все нормально, — говорит он, но даже ему самому кажется, что слова звучат фальшиво. Так что нет никаких шансов, что Альфред примет это за чистую монету.

— Со всем моим уважением, вы не слишком хороший лжец, — признает Альфред то, что Брюс и так уж слишком хорошо знает, и это заставляет его мимолетно улыбнуться. Он отхлебывает свой чай, чтобы немного потянуть время. Брюс уверен, что Альфред в конечном счете простит его за Джокера, но есть весьма большая вероятность, что Барбара и Дик, если все узнают, уже больше не захотят иметь с ним ничего общего. Тим, может быть, через какое-то время и смирится...

— Вы познакомились с кем-то? — спрашивает Альфред, и Брюс качает головой. Это даже не совсем ложь, Джокера он уже годы знает.

— Безумец сказал вам что-то?

— Нет, — говорит Брюс слишком громко, и улыбается Альфреду, как он надеется, успокаивающе. — Нет, он мне ничего не сказал, — продолжает куда более спокойным голосом, но Альфред совершенно явно на это не покупается, и Брюс не поднимает на него глаз, хотя чувствует, что тот внимательно его изучает.

— Я знаю, что ваши отношения с ним не...

— Нет у нас с ним никаких отношений, — резко обрывает его Брюс. Он моментально об этом жалеет, но не знает, как извиниться, а Альфред старается выглядеть так, будто этот всплеск его не задел.

— Как скажете, — в конце концов говорит Альфред, вставая.

Брюс вздыхает и ругает себя за такую реакцию. Он уже готов извиниться, но Альфред уже вышел из комнаты, и Брюс чувствует, что поздно пытаться его догнать и пытаться как-то все исправить. Никому от этого легче все равно не станет. Брюс быстро допивает чай, не обращая внимание на то, что горячая жидкость обжигает рот, и следует за Альфредом, отнести чашку на кухню. Брюс не удивлен тому, что Альфред там, загружает посудомоечную машину, и Брюс отдает ему пустую чашку.

— Иду спать, — говорит Брюс и тепло улыбается Альфреду. Альфред кивает, поворачиваясь к посудомоечной машине. Брюс ждет, пока тот покончит с посудой и выходит с кухни. Альфред желает ему спокойной ночи, и все идет своим чередом, как обычно, так что Брюс пытается сделать вид, будто разговора между ними вроде как и не было.

— Мастер Брюс? — Альфред останавливается в дверях, и Брюс выпрямляется, показать, что слушает. — Мы просто хотим, чтобы вы были счастливы, — говорит Альфред перед тем, как уходит. Брюс минуту еще стоит в кухне, после чего следует собственному совету и плетется в спальню.

* * *

 

Брюс надеется на еще несколько относительно спокойных недель, но Джокер бежит из Аркхэма меньше чем через пять дней после визита Брюса, и он надеется, что вовсе не это послужило причиной такого скоропалительного побега. Брюс держит телефон под рукой и ждет, когда Джокер выйдет на связь, но еще четыре дня от него ни слуху, ни духу, а на пятый Брюс уже одержим мыслью, что сделал что-то, из-за чего Джокер больше не хочет его видеть. Может, сказал что-то в Аркхэме, что заставило Джокера пересмотреть их отношения.

К вечеру Брюсу уже осточертело прибывать в неизвестности, вот он и закрывается в спальне, чтобы в спокойной обстановке позвонить Джокеру. Он просто проверит, как у него дела, и если ему больше не хочется с ним общаться, то просто прервет разговор и оставит все идти своим чередом. Гудки длятся целую вечность, и Брюс уже собирается оставить попытки и забыть обо всем, как Джокер принимает звонок.

— Если это важно, то я найду тебя и убью. Медленно. — Голос Джокера приглушен и слегка груб, и Брюс думает, что, скорее всего, только что его разбудил.

— Умм.. Я слышал, что ты выбрался, — говорит Брюс и морщится от того, как глупо это звучит со стороны.

— Брюси! Беру свои слова обратно. Можешь надоедать мне и нести какую угодно чушь. — Голос Джокера становится куда счастливее, и Брюс улыбается. — Я хотел тебе набрать, но выскочило из головы, — продолжает Джокер почти что извиняющимся тоном.

— Ничего. Все в порядке? — спрашивает Брюс и слышит шорох простынь.

— Ну да. Просто детоксикация. Экспериментальные лекарства — это забавно, но вот когда с них слезаешь, чувствуешь себя на редкость дерьмово, — отвечает Джокер и смеется. Брюс хмурится и делает себе заметку проверить, какого рода лекарства в Аркхэме сейчас тестируют на пациентах.

— Голос у тебя кошмарный, — говорит Брюс. Джокер фыркает и стонет, а затем, судя по звуку, натягивает на себя одеяло.

— Спасибо что заметил очевидное, — огрызается Джокер, — А то я и не знал.

Брюс улыбается и ложится обратно на кровать.

— На здоровье, — отвечает Брюс. Он слушает звук дыхания Джокера и позволяет себе расслабиться. Он думает, что Джокер уснул, когда тот долго не отвечает, но затем снова слышит шорох и тихое проклятье.

— Хочешь, чтобы я приехал? — по наитию спрашивает Брюс.

— Хочешь привезти куриный бульон и поиграться в медсестричку? — язвит Джокер и хихикает.

— Могу сообразить персиковый пирог, — говорит Брюс и пытается прикинуть, как лучше всего стащить пару кусков только что испеченного пирога из усадьбы.

— Сгодится. Позвонишь, когда подъедешь, — говорит Джокер и вешает трубку. Брюс уже привык к тому, что тот прерывает связь, даже не озаботившись закончить беседу. Что делать, Джокер таков, каков он есть.

Стараясь не казаться слишком уж возбужденным, Брюс отправляется на кухню, на ходу придумывая себе прикрытие. В результате он говорит Альфреду, что собирается поехать в пентхаус, и уже после отправиться на патрулирование. И если Альфред и не верит Брюсу, то достаточно хорошо это скрывает, с большим удовольствием упаковывая несколько кусочков пирога для Брюса, чтобы тот взял его с собой. Брюс благодарит его и просит, чтобы тот послал ему сообщение, если надо будет что-нибудь привезти из города.

Брюс решает взять свой мотоцикл, хватает шлем, кожаную куртку и одевает пару ботинок. Разумеется, пытаясь себя убедить, что делает это вовсе не чтобы произвести впечатление на Джокера.

Как выясняется, припарковать мотоцикл по соседству с домом Джокера куда легче, чем машину. Брюс убеждается, что пирог во время поездки не пострадал и, как и обещал, делает звонок Джокеру. Джокер говорит ему подниматься, и, судя по голосу, перспектива выбираться из кровати, чтобы открыть дверь, особо его не радует.

Брюс мчится вверх, перескакивая через ступеньку, и в рекордное время достигает верхнего этажа. Джокер уже ждет его возле двери, укутанный в одеяло, и выглядит он как живой труп. Но все же выдавливает из себя улыбку, завидя Брюса.

— Скучал по тебе, — говорит Джокер вместо приветствия и забирает у Брюса пирог, после чего шаркает прочь. Брюс закрывает дверь и возится с замками, после чего стаскивает с себя куртку и идет за Джокером.

Брюс находит его свернувшимся на кровати и поедающим пирог прямо из пластикового контейнера, в который Альфред все запаковал. Брюс забирается на кровать, пристраивается рядом с Джокером и опирается на изголовье, позволяя себе расслабиться. Он тянется к Джокеру, убирает с его лица влажный локон и думает, что стоило бы приготовить ему ванну. Джокер покрыт испариной, слегка дрожит, но, по крайней мере, он ест. А это хороший знак. Главное, чтобы после не вытошнило.

— Я знаю, что выгляжу как труп, но на самом деле я в порядке, — бормочет Джокер, откусывая еще один кусок пирога, будто читая мысли Брюса.

— Тебе надо в ванну, — указывает Брюс, запуская пальцы в волосы Джокера. Джокер пожимает плечами и, повернувшись к Брюсу, устало на него смотрит.

— Так почему бы тебе не встать и не приготовить ее для меня? — отвечает Джокер, саркастически ухмыляясь. Брюс напоминает себе, что Джокер болен, так что не стоит из-за такой мелочи обижаться, встает и идет приготовлять Джокеру ванну. Он слышит, что Джокер фыркает за его спиной, и едва удерживается от того, чтобы, выходя из комнаты, не показать ему средний палец. Брюс продолжает себя уговаривать, что у Джокера ломка, и его поведение в какой-то мере вполне объяснимо.

Брюс не особо удивлен тем, что в ванной Джокера царит тщательно организованный хаос. Он переступает через униформу Аркхэма, брошенную на пол, достает со дна ванны лежащую там винтовку, а затем уже наполняет ее горячей водой. А затем более пристально присматривается к тому, что стоит на трюмо.

Там в беспорядке лежит макияж, пузырьки с лекарствами и марля. Брюс берет один из пузырьков и смотрит на наклейку. Ксанакс. Брюс настолько ошарашен, что почти забывает выключить воду, когда ванна наполняется. Брюс никогда бы не подумал, что Джокер может принимать лекарство против повышенной тревожности. Брюс ставит пузырек обратно на трюмо и убеждается, что вода правильной температуры, после чего отправляется за Джокером.

Джокер забрался обратно под покрывала. Пустой контейнер лежит на полу. Брюс тормошит бугорок на кровати и стаскивает покрывало с Джокера, не обращая внимания на слабый протест.

— Тебя что, на руках отнести? — саркастично спрашивает Брюс.

— Ага. — Голос Джокера заглушен подушкой, в которую он уткнулся. Брюс несколько секунд прикидывает, что делать, после этого пожимает плечами и подхватывает Джокера, так же, как он тысячи раз уже делал. Джокер вскрикивает и вцепляется обеими руками в плечи Брюса, слегка смеясь и зарывая лицо ему в шею.

Брюс сопротивляется желанию с размаха уронить Джокера в ванну прямо в одежде, но вместо этого ставит на пол, и отпускает только убедившись, что тот достаточно твердо стоит на ногах. Он смотрит, как Джокер стаскивает с себя одежду и ступает в ванну, полностью погружаясь в воду, чтобы намочить волосы. Джокер вздыхает и закрывает глаза, пока Брюс закатывает рукава, садится на пол и начинает мыть ему волосы шампунем.

— Можешь просто залезть ко мне, — говорит Джокер, не открывая глаз, с легким стоном подаваясь в руки Брюса. Он берет губку с края ванны, но ничего не делает, только погружает в воду.

— Сегодня я уже принимал душ, — бормочет Брюс в свое оправдание. Джокер мычит, позволяя Брюсу наклонить его голову, когда тот начинает смывать с волос шампунь. Брюс наклоняется поцеловать Джокера в висок и проводит рукой вдоль челюсти, чтобы тот повернул голову. Джокер открывает глаза, и в Брюсе что-то обрывается от того, каким изможденным выглядит Джокер.

— Как насчет того, чтобы я сделал тебе чашечку кофе? — предлагает Брюс, и Джокер кивает. Брюс встает и оставляет Джокера играться с губкой.

Брюс идет на кухню, обнаруживает кофе, загружает в кофе машину, опирается на столик и ждет, пока все не готово. Он собирается выяснить, что же такое происходит в Аркхэме, и если они снова принялись за то, что начали тестировать экспериментальные лекарства на пациентах, то ему надо положить этому конец.

Джокер притаскивается на кухню, когда Брюс наполняет их чашки и обнимает Брюса, зарываясь лицом в его спину, оставляя на рубашке мокрый след.

— Это помогает мне заснуть, — бормочет он в рубашку Брюса. Брюс не имеет представления, о чем это он, так что слегка напрягается, пытаясь понять, что же упустил.

— Ты передвинул пузырек, — поясняет Джокер, и Брюс понимает, что речь о лекарствах. — Все нормально. В следующий раз спроси, если тебе любопытно, — говорит он и потирает лицо о плечо Брюса. Брюсу не следовало бы забывать, насколько внимателен Джокер.

— Вот твой кофе, — говорит Брюс и поворачивается, чтобы дать Джокеру его чашку. Джокер берет ее, не говоря ни слова, изучая его поверх края чашки внимательным и суровым взглядом. Брюс вздыхает и ставит чашку с кофе на столик, после чего обращает все свое внимание на Джокера, следя за тем, чтобы его лицо было максимально серьезным.

— Это не мое дело, если ты хочешь принимать что-то, от чего будешь кайфовать. Или вообще что-то принимать. Или что-то делать. Ты совершеннолетний и вполне способен нести ответственность за свои поступки, — успокаивающе говорит Брюс. Он всегда знал, что Джокеру нравятся наркотики, в Аркхэме и полицейском департаменте всегда делают тесты всех новоприбывших, так что Брюс видел результаты. Он просто никогда вот так лицом к лицу с этим не сталкивался, и не собирался признавать, что это его иногда волновало.

— Это тебя беспокоит.

Брюс качает головой, но Джокер поднимает руку, прерывая его.

— Нет, нет. Я тебя знаю. Именно такую рожу ты корчишь, когда что-то тебя беспокоит, — продолжает Джокер. Брюс вынужден отвести взгляд, и Джокер вздыхает.

— Они уже запихивали это в меня в Аркхэме. Говоря по правде, когда я на свободе, то принимаю куда меньше наркотиков и лекарств, чем когда там оказываюсь. Это нормально. То, что доктор прописал, все дела, — говорит Джокер и машет рукой. Брюс решает просмотреть записи Аркхэма чтобы проверить, не врет ли Джокер, и заодно проверить все остальные лекарства Джокера, просто убедиться, что они есть среди назначенных.

Джокер все еще смотрит на Брюса и ждет ответа. Брюс опирается на стойку, делает глубокий вздох и отхлебывает кофе, чтобы на секунду себя чем-то занять.

— Как скажешь, — в конце концов говорит Брюс и сосредотачивается на чашке, лишь бы не глядеть на Джокера. Тишина становится неудобной, и, наконец, Брюс издает тихий смешок.

— Чего? — настаивает Джокер, делая шаг к Брюсу, который с улыбкой поднимает на него глаза.

— Никогда бы не сказал, что ты принимаешь таблетки от избыточной тревожности, — признает Брюс и старается не рассмеяться. Джокер прищуривается и всматривается в Брюса, после чего расплывается в улыбке.

— Побочные эффекты включают повышенную вероятность неосторожного поведения, тревожность и враждебность, — легко говорит Джокер, улыбаясь. Брюс качает головой. Джокер делает к нему шаг, ставит свою чашку на стойку, а затем обнимает Брюса за плечи.

— Идем в кровать. Будем обниматься и болтать о наших планах и мечтах. — Джокер целует Брюса в уголок рта и внимательно на него смотрит, пытаясь уловить малейший знак колебания. Брюс притворяется, будто размышляет над предложением, после чего медленно кивает и ставит свой недопитый кофе на стойку рядом с кофе Джокера.

— Конечно, — говорит Брюс и позволяет Джокеру увлечь его к кровати.

Брюсу следовало сменить простыни, когда была такая возможность, но сейчас уже поздно этим заниматься. Он обнимает Джокера и прижимает к себе крепко-крепко, пока тот болтает о каком-то мультике, который смотрел несколько дней тому назад. Наконец, Джокер теряет нить и затихает, и когда Брюс смотрит на него, то видит, что тот задремал.

Брюс никогда раньше не видел Джокера спящим.

Он видел его избитым до полусмерти, покалеченным, лежащим без сознания в больничной койке, но вот спящим — никогда. Джокер выглядит моложе, уязвимей, и это кажется неправильным, он не имеет права выглядеть — так, и Брюс внезапно чувствует острую потребность его оберегать и защищать.

Брюсу хочется засмеяться над этим абсурдным порывом, но он не решается, опасаясь разбудить Джокера. Он добывает телефон из кармана и посылает Барбаре короткое сообщение, прося взломать записи Аркхэма и посмотреть, не происходит ли там чего. Он не обращает внимания на жужжание ответного сообщения Барбары и закрывает глаза, вдыхая запах мыла, которым все еще пахнет кожа Джокера.

 


	4. часть 4

Альфред везет Брюса на очередной вечер, на котором ему абсолютно не хочется присутствовать, но он уже пообещал Альфреду периодически показываться в обществе, так что ничего с этим поделать невозможно. Брюсу куда больше хочется заняться разбором того хаоса, который составляют медицинские записи Аркхэма, но когда он пытается высказать это Альфреду, тот заявляет, что Барбара и Тим уже работают с записями.

Ну а чтобы жизнь окончательно медом не казалась, Джокер внезапно именно сейчас решил пообщаться с Брюсом. Он звонил уже четыре раза, и прислал парочку весьма выразительных требований немедленно к чертям собачьим бросить все и принять звонок. И Брюс рад бы ему перезвонить и поинтересоваться, не лучше ли ему, но в присутствии Альфреда это решительно невозможно. Брюс ограничивается единственным сообщением Джокеру, в котором пишет, мол, отправляется к подруге на вечеринку по случаю ее дня рождения, хотя на самом деле единственное, что с этой женщиной его связывает — они закончили одну школу и оба богаты.

_Скукотища. Езжай ко мне_

Брюс вздыхает и старается как можно незаметнее напечатать ответ:

_После приема._

Брюс надеется — этого хватит утихомирить Джокера. Несколько минут его телефон молчит. Похоже, Джокер действительно успокоился. И только он откидывается на спинку сиденья, как телефон снова бикает:

_Немедленно_

Брюс сжимает зубы, считает до десяти, пытаясь стряхнуть раздражение. Ему не нравятся барские замашки Джокера, и может быть и стоило бы проигнорировать следующее сообщение, но, в конечном итоге, это могло бы только накалить обстановку. И прежде, чем он успевает напечатать ответ, телефон снова бикает:

_Похоже, я умираю_

Брюс едва удерживается от фырканья. Он бросает быстрый взгляд — убедиться, что Альфред ничего не заметил, после чего откидывается назад с самым невозмутимым видом и печатает в ответ:

_Звони в 911_

Они уже почти достигли места назначения, и у Брюса уже нет времени на эти игры. Всего-то несколько часов, даже для Джокера это не будет чем-то сверхъестественно сложным.

_Мне не хватает твоего члена_

Брюс пытается замаскировать смешок под кашель и не покраснеть, когда Альфред поглядывает на него через зеркало.

_Я буду через несколько часов. Выключаю телефон._

Брюс не ждет ответного сообщения, выключает телефон и демонстративно смотрит на спинку сидения прямо перед собой.

Альфред споро паркует машину и желает Брюсу приятно провести вечер, напоминая, что через четыре часа подъедет его забрать. Этакий способ Альфреда убедиться — Брюс не смоется раньше времени, как он до этого шутливо угрожал.

Брюс выдавливает в ответ улыбку и идет в большое здание, которое Тим называет "выпендрежной халупой", а владелец настаивает на " усадьбе нового стиля". Брюс в данном случае предпочитает придерживаться нейтральной позиции.

Место заполнено народом. Через минуту Брюс находит Оливию и поздравляет ее с Днем Рождения, а она взвизгивает и искренне обнимает его, щебеча, как же рада, что он приехал. Брюсу Оливия нравится: она забавная и с ней всегда легко, и он почти что жалеет, что им не удается больше времени проводить вместе.

— В баре отличне вино, — заговорщицки шепчет Оливия ему в ухо, и Брюс благодарно ей улыбается. Он берет себе бокал марочного красного вина и вливается в толпу гостей, поддерживая беседы, как и положено на подобных мероприятиях. Это не самое трудное занятие, так что Брюс для разнообразия даже позволяет себе получить от происходящего некоторое удовольствие.

Брюс совсем забыл, что выключил телефон, пока не видит ссорящуюся пару, и это напоминает ему, что Джокер скорее всего им крайне недоволен. Он находит себе тихий уголок и включает телефон, намереваясь позвонить Джокеру и извиниться, а заодно и убедиться, что тот не слишком сходит с ума от ярости.

Брюс хмыкает, видя, сколько сообщений успел ему послать Джокера. Но это уже совсем не смешно, когда после вполне ожидаемых _не смей отключать телефон_ и _я тебя укокошу, понимаешь?_ он добирается до: _ну пожалуста, блядь, очень прошу, ответь мне, ладно?_ , которое Джокер послал через полчаса после яростных угроз. Не понятно, почему, но у него появляется очень плохое предчувствие. Брюс прокручивает сообщения дальше, пока не останавливается на последнем. И замирает.

_Пингвин собирается захватить твою именинницу. Выметывайся оттуда немедленно_

Брюс смотрит на гостей и пытается сообразить, как заставить всех покинуть помещение и защитить Оливию. Он уже делает шаг к толпе, когда начинается ад.

Начинается стрельба, люди кричат и беспорядочно мечатся, так что становится трудно определить, откуда доносятся выстрелы. И направлены они в толпу.

Брюс быстро бросается вперед и находит Оливию под столом. Она в истерике, кричит, плачет, так что приходится приложить усилия, чтобы вытащить ее из укрытия. Брюс приказывает ей собраться, ей надо выбраться из дома, и постепенно ему удается до нее достучаться. Он надеется, что если выведет Оливию наружу, то люди Кобблпота устремятся за ними в погоню и остальные гости будут в безопасности.

Они выбираются наружу, и Брюс слышит, как один из бандитов кричит остальным, чтобы они следовали за ними. Брюс говорит Оливии, чтобы она сняла каблуки, и стоит между ней и вооруженными преследователями, пока она останавливается, сражаясь с пряжками на туфлях. Брюс старается прикинуть, как быстро им надо бежать, чтобы добраться до главной дороги прежде, чем их перехватят. Пуля пролетает так близко от головы Брюса, что он практически чувствует ветерок на своей щеке.

Но у них не получается.

— Просто сделай то, что они скажут, — умоляет Оливия и тянет Брюса на землю, а в следующую секунду они уже окружены. Брюс готов сражаться, но Оливия со всей силы вцепилась в него, да и костюма на нем нет, так что драка — не лучший выход из сложившейся ситуации. Не стоило отключать телефон.

— Как насчет того, что мы отпускаем твоего кавалера, а ты тихо-мирно идешь с нами? — говорит один из окруживших их бандитов, и Брюс склонен считать, что это и есть их главарь. Оливия взвизгивает, но, к удивлению Брюса, берет себя в руки и поднимается. Брюс закрывает ее собой.

— Без меня она никуда не пойдет, — настаивает он, и ошеломленная Оливия благодарно на него смотрит. Бандиты вокруг них смеются, переглядываясь, явно не понимая, с чего это Брюс начал с ними препираться.

— Еще как пойдет. А теперь мотай отсюда, — говорит главарь, направляя оружие прямо в лицо Брюса. Брюс улыбается и поднимает руки вверх.

— Если тебе нужен выкуп, то за меня дадут куда больше денег, чем за нее, — спорит Брюс. Это, похоже, привлекает внимание бандитов. — Готов поспорить, твоему боссу понравится куш побольше, — продолжает он, и, похоже, аргумент действует.

— Одно неверное движение, и я выстрелю прямо в твое смазливое личико, — говорит главарь.

Они сковывают наручниками Боюса и Оливию и ведут их в закрытый фургон, затем надевают им на глаза повязки и выворачивают корманы. Брюс, впрочем, не видит смысла в том, чтобы одевать им на глаза повязки, в фургоне нет окон, а засовываю их в самый дальний угол, так что все равно увидеть, куда они направляются, не получится.

Брюс запоминает дорогу и прислушивается к звонку, который делает главарь. Брюс догадывается, что звонит он Кобблпоту, и если количество извинений, в которых он начинает рассыпаться, что-то значит, то Кобблпот им явно не доволен. Брюс со своей стороны крайне рад тому, что удалось усложнить их задачу.

Фургон подъезжает к месту назначения и двери открываются.

Брюс понимает, что был прав, когда прикидывал конечную цель поездки, они действительно приехали в доки, и вонь свежепойманной рыбы — совершенно явное тому доказательство. Брюса и Оливию грубо выталкивают из фургона и заставляют идти по влажному тротуару к воротам склада. Брюс отстраненно задумывается о том, как же, наверно, Оливии больно идти босыми ногами по холодной грунтовке подъездной дорожки.

Как только они оказываются внутри, Брюса пристегивают наручниками к креслу, повязку с глаз снимают, и, как только его глаза перестает так безжалостно слепить холодный свет от галогеновых ламп, он начинает вертеться и оглядываться в поисках Оливии. Она сидит на похожем кресле возле него и с такой ярой ненавистью пронзает взглядом своих похитителей, что Брюс невольно ежится.

— У тебя есть соображения, почему вдруг они тебя похитили? — тихо спрашивает он ее. Оливия косится на него и вздыхает.

— Мой отец впутался в сделку с Пингвином, и в результате задолжал, — тихонько признается она. Брюс прикусывает губу, стараясь сдержать проклятье. Он искренне рассчитывал, что дело не в личных разборках.

— Поэтому твой отец пропустил прием? — Брюс продолжал спрашивать, надеясь тем самым отвлечь Оливию от происходящего. Та кивает. Брюс продолжил бы свои расспросы, но предводитель их похитителей движется к ним, останавливается напротив Оливии, и, сложив руки на груди, меряет ее взглядом.

— О`кей, дамочка, а сейчас ты со мной прогуляешься к нашему боссу, — говорит он, и Брюсу крайне не нравится самодовольный вид, с которым он ее разглядывает. Брюс уже собирается начать протестовать, но Оливия качает головой, глядя на него, явно призывая не нагнетать обстановку.

— Все со мной будет хорошо, — шепчет она и позволяет увести ее к задней двери. Брюс сосредотачивается на том, чтобы вытащить булавку, спрятанную в шве рукава, при этом стараясь выглядеть растерянным и слегка напуганным, но послушным пленником.

— Будь паинькой, и все будет хорошо! — Брюс узнает гнусавый голос, а когда бандит стаскивает свою маску, убеждается, что был прав. Это действительно Дэвис. Брюс демонстративно нерешительно кивает и сжимается, пытаясь казаться как можно меньше и безобиднее.

Альфред и Тим уже наверняка вызвали Дика на подмогу, чтобы как можно быстрее отследить местонахождение Брюса и Оливии, так что Брюс решает, что сейчас первоочередная задача — тянуть время и не провоцировать конфликт, поэтому оставляет булавку на месте, убедившись, что способен подцепить ее и вытащить в любой момент.

Другие члены банды тоже снимают маски. Либо они идиоты, решает Брюс, либо подразумевается, что лично он выйдет отсюда только вперед ногами. Вместо того, чтобы начать по этому поводу психовать, Брюс приглядывается к парням, играющим в Go Fish. О существовании Брюса они, похоже, забыли, полностью увлеченные игрой.

К своему удивлению он узнает Джонса, неповоротливого громилу, сидящего в углу, и официально вроде как работающего на Пугало. Он мимолетно делает себе пометку выяснить, действительно ли тот покинул банду, или просто сшибает бабло на подхвате, пока Вескер чалится в Аркхэме. Ага, когда не будет заложником. И чуть ли не начинает хихикать, когда до него доходит, что с того момента, когда его похищали последний раз, и года не прошло.

Самый младший в банде — Билли, уличный пацан, пытающийся создать себе репутацию. У него уже были проблемы с законом, но ничего серьезного, так что Гордон даже однажды пошутил, мол, единственная причина его арестовывать — нарушение общественного порядка из-за слишком уж кричащего неоново-синего цвета прически. Не стоит ему тут ошиваться.

Еще здесь Рокко, отличающийся мерзким склочным характером, готовый в любой момент взорваться и затеять свару на пустом месте. К счастью, тот вроде как не собирается ставить на кон что-то из добытых во время захвата украшений. Играет он плохо, в покер ему не выиграть, даже если на кону будет стоять его собственная жизнь, вот и сомнительно, что в Go Fish он играет лучше. Рокко, похоже, дружит с третьим игроком, которого Брюс не узнает.

Проходит почти час, прежде чем телефон Дэвиса начинает звонить. Брюс прислушивается к обрывочным фразам, но ничего путного разобрать не удается. Вскоре Дэвис прерывает звонок, поворачивается к остальным и что-то им говорит, но недостаточно громко, чтобы Брюс мог расслышать. Затем встает и идет к Брюсу.

— И во сколько же ты оцениваешь свою жизнь? — ухмыляясь, спрашивает Дэвис. Брюс, пытаясь казаться испуганным, пожимает плечами.

— А сколько тебе надо? — спрашивает в ответ Брюс, хотя и не намеревается отдавать Дэвису ни цента. Дэвис ржет и оглядывается на приятелей, которые отвлеклись от карточной игры и внимательно следят за представлением, разыгрывающимся прямо перед ними. Дэвис опускает руки на плечи Брюса и наклоняется так близко, что глаза их становятся почти на одном уровне. Брюс едва удерживается от того, чтобы не ударить его головой, незаметно подцепляя булавку.

— Очень, очень хороший вопрос, — отвечает Дэвис. — Как насчет…

Раздается выстрел, и теплая струйка крови ударяет Брюса в лицо и грудь. Дэвис с глухим шумом падает на землю, и на мгновение все в комнате замирают.

— Не трогай мою вещь. — Брюс чуть ли не подскакивает на месте, слыша голос Джокера, и чувствует что-то подозрительно похожее на облегчение, видя его, хотя и понимает, что ему теперь надо дважды подумать, прежде чем пытаться снять с себя наручники. Джокер кажется взбешенным, просто пышущим яростью. Лишь бы люди Пингвина сохранили достаточно здравомыслия и не пытались еще больше накалить обстановку.

Никто не смеет пошевелиться, когда Джокер медленным небрежным шагом подходит к самодельному столу, подбирает карты Дэвиса, корчит рожу и разочарованно цокает языком, после чего небрежно бросает на пол через плечо. Он переводит внимание на людей Пингвина, и, изучая их холодным взглядом, постукивает ногтями по столу в сводящем с ума размеренном ритме.

— Что тебе надо? — Джонсон явно старается совладать со своим тоном и говорить как можно нейтральнее. Джокер хмыкает, делая вид, будто задумывается, наклоняет голову к плечу.

— Пони! — отвечает он абсолютно серьезным тоном. Джонсон и его люди начинают недоуменно переглядываться, и, честно говоря, Брюс вполне понимает их реакцию.

— О`кей? — бормочет Билли. Джокер никак на него не реагирует, и Брюс сразу узнает эту тактику, которую ненавидит до глубины печенок.

— Ну, если я уж слишком хватанул, то согласен на капучино и маффин, обсыпанный шоколадной крошкой, — продолжает Джокер, выжидательно глядя на собеседника. Брюс едва сдерживает смешок, настолько абсурдна сцена, разыгрывающаяся у него перед глазами.

— Как насчет того, что мы вместо этого отправим тебя в морг? — отвечает Рокко, доставая пистолет и кладя перед собой на стол. Джокер издает захлебывающийся пронзительный смешок, улыбаясь Рокко, который, похоже, решает, что, с пистолетом перед ним и другими членами банды за спиной, он сейчас в куда более выигрышном положении.

— А ты забавный, — хихикает Джокер. У Брюса перехватывает дыхание, он замирает, и все вокруг на мгновение останавливается.

А затем Рокко тянется к своему пистолету.

Джокер быстрее, так что он хватает пистолет первым и пристреливает приятеля Рокко, после чего хватает Рокко за волосы и ударяет лицом о стол, раз, второй, еще, и еще, пока тонкое дерево не поддается и не раскалывается.

Рокко и не пытается подняться, только судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь залитое кровью месиво, в которое превратилось лицо.

Джокер молниеносно вскакивает на ноги, и, прежде чем кто-то спохватывается, захлестывает шею Джонса гарротой, пристраиваясь у него за спиной и буквально повисая на ней, используя весь свой вес, увертываясь и на полную катушку используя преимущество сравнительно малых, по сравнению с Джонсом, габаритов.

Билли пытается его пристрелить, но вместо этого попадает прямо в Джонса. Джонс падает на землю, Билли бросает пистолет, и, хотя он явно в шоке, все же соображает поднять руки ладонями вверх и сделать шаг прочь от Джокера.

— Все путем? — голос Билли дрожит, и он взвизгивает, когда Джокер направляет прямо на него свой любимый Кольт.

— Ты везунчик? — глумится Джокер, явно имитируя Грязного Гарри, и, к ужасу Билли, заливается скрипучим смехом.

— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — умоляет Билли, — пожалуйста, не убивай меня, — пытается он, похоже, в любой момент готовый удариться в слезы. Джокер улыбается ему еще шире. Жмет на курок.

Ничего не происходит.

Джокер выглядит обескураженным, а Билли с облегчением переводит дыхание. Джокер наклоняет голову набок, хмурясь, оглядывает Кольт, а затем смеется и трясет головой.

— Ой, какой же я дурак. Забыл его зарядить, — смеется он. Билли в ответ слабо ему улыбается, опуская руки. Брюс искренне надеется, что тот просто пытался напугать пацана. Он начинает наощупь копаться в замках наручников, прикусывая язык, когда понимает, что придется справиться с двойным запирающим механизмом. Впрочем, это его не останавливает.

— Знаешь, каково это, — начинает Джокер, зарываясь в карман.

— Пытаешься заставить парня, с которым, вроде как, мучаясь, но строишь отношения, заставить взять трубку и ответить на звонок, а этот засранец решает, какая же великолепная мысль — отключить, блядь, нахрен чертову штуку. А затем ты прешься и пытаешься его вытащить из дыры, в которой вы, ублюдки, собираетесь его пристрелить. — Джокер вздыхает и, вроде как раздосадовано, качает головой, да только наигранно широкая улыбка как-то с этим не вяжется. Брюс на секунду забывает о наручниках и прислушивается к словам Джокера, напряженно ожидая продолжения.

— А самая чудесная часть этой истории — тот же самый парень до этого требовал, чтобы его предупредили, если вдруг он окажется втянут в перестрелку. А затем гребанный кексик имеет дерзость просто взять и выключить телефон. — Джокер смеется, начиная заряжать Кольт. Брюс с удвоенным усердием старается освободиться от наручников, лишь бы успеть предотвратить глупость, которую может сотворить Джокер.

— Вы, парни, мне весь вечер под откос пустили, — вздыхает Джокер и улыбается Билли, после чего поднимает Кольт и стреляет ему прямо в лицо.

Брюс подпрыгивает и прикусывает язык, не позволяя себе вслух выматерить за это Джокера. Билли падает на пол. Джокер без особого интереса скользит по нему взглядом, так, будто это какая-то груда мусора, внезапно оказавшаяся на пути, перезаряжает Кольт и лениво оборачивается оглядеть комнату.

Брюс беззвучно открывает первую манжету наручника.

Джокер наклоняет голову к плечу, заинтересованно хмыкает. Брюс косится, пытаясь определить цель Джокера, прослеживает его взгляд и замечает Рокко. Тот тащит себя по полу к черному ходу. Брюс, честно говоря, ошарашен тем, что тот, после всего произошедшего, оказывается, еще способен передвигаться. Джокер щелкает языком и оглядывается, а затем поднимает оброненную Джонсоном бейсбольную биту.

Брюс старается подняться, но одна рука до сих пор прикована к креслу. Он крутится, исхитряясь посмотреть, что происходит, и изо всех сил выкручивает запястье, не обращая внимание на боль и пытаясь как можно скорее справиться со вторым замком.

Джокер тихонько напевает и медленно идет к Рокко. А затем начинает методично наносить удар за ударом по его лицу.

Брюс не поднимается, даже когда обе руки уже свободны. Он закрывает глаза, понурив голову, стараясь не слышать звук биты, ударяющейся о череп Рокко. Надо было раньше заняться замками. Не тянуть до последнего. Не молчать, сказать хоть что-то, отвлечь внимание Джокера, он бы остановился… Брюс глубоко вздыхает, загоняет свои переживания подальше, вглубь, после чего встает.

Джокер все еще наносит удар за ударом по обмякшему телу Рокко, хотя от головы у того уже практически ничего не осталось. Брюс смотрит на то, что творится прямо перед ним, и уже не в первый раз он чувствует жалость к Джокеру, не меньшую, чем и к его жертве. Он не знает, как Джокеру удается быть настолько захваченным яростью, но где-то там, в глубине души, он его в какой-то степени даже понимает.

Брюс медленно и осторожно идет к Джокеру и хватает за запястья, пытаясь остановить. Джокер рычит и замахивается на Брюса, но останавливается, буквально на волосок от того, чтобы влепить замазанную кровью биту прямо в лицо Брюса. Джокер тяжело глядит на Брюса широко распахнутыми глазами, весь трясется, и Брюс не знает, то ли из-за переживаемых эмоций, то ли из-за того, что он только что до смерти забил человека бейсбольной битой. Он весь забрызган кровью. Брюс жалеет, что у него нет ничего, чем бы он мог отереть кровь с его лица.

— Думаю, что он уже мертв, — успокаивающе говорит Брюс, ослабляя хватку на запястьях Джокера. Джокер смотрит вниз, на кровавое месиво, которое когда-то было Рокко, и тихонько кивает.

— Вижу, — отвечает он и отталкивает Брюса.

Брюс слегка отшатывается назад и смотрит в ответ. Тишина кажется злобной и натянутой. Он не понимает, почему Джокер явно злится на него, да и времени на то, чтобы это выяснять нет, а затем он опускает взгляд и утыкается прямо в дуло Кольта Джокера. Тихонько поднимает руки, стараясь сохранить спокойствие и ничем того не спровоцировать, отступает на шаг назад.

— Можешь его опустить? — тихо спрашивает Брюс, замирая, когда Джокер делает к нему шаг.

— А почему это? — огрызается Джокер.

— А за что ты хочешь меня убить? — в голосе Брюса все же проскальзывает явная нотка недовольства.

Джокер приподнимает брови.

— Ты выключил телефон, — отвечает он так, будто это все объясняет, и Брюс роняет руки вниз и закатывает глаза, великолепно понимая, как это глупо, когда на тебя наставлен пистолет, но удержаться решительно невозможно.

— И что, за это ты меня теперь пристрелишь? — недоуменно переспрашивает Брюс. — Хорошо. Давай. Вперед. Убивай.

Джокер ошеломленно пялится на него пару секунд, рассеянно опуская пистолет, после чего спохватывается, поднимает и стреляет. Пуля проносится мимо лица Брюса, он с облегчением выдыхает и позволяет скованным напряжением плечам расслабиться, ощущая, как напряжение вытекает из него, будто внутри прорвало дамбу.

— Просто выметывайся, — говорит Джокер и отворачивается от Брюса, убирая пистолет в кобуру. Последний раз так он выглядел после того, как подстрелил Барбару, а Брюс пытался с ним поговорить. Джим назвал это полным идиотизмом — пытаться взывать к здравому смыслу Джокера и докапываться до мотивов его действий. Но Брюс знал того лучше. И был уверен, ему удалось достучаться до Джокера, и тот все понял, но просто не пожелал принять помощи Бэтмена.

Может, Брюсу Уэйну повезет больше.

— Почему? — спрашивает Брюс и засовывает руки в карманы, стараясь выглядеть меньше, чем он есть на самом деле. Чем более безобидным он будет казаться, тем лучше.

— Почему тебе хочется остаться? — окрысился в ответ Джокер, глядя на него через плечо. — Я думал, что ты впереди своего визга покатишься прочь отсюда, как только у тебя появится малейшая возможность, — продолжает он, улыбаясь безучастной улыбкой, махнув рукой. Брюс оглядывает комнату. Кровь. Тела. Нормальный человек, разумеется, так бы и поступил. Но Брюс — не совсем нормальный.

— Моих родителей пристрелили прямо у меня на глазах. Так что парой трупов меня не запугать, — холодно говорит Брюс. — И я в курсе. Ты убиваешь людей.

Джокер поворачивается и смотрит с едва сдерживаемым любопытством.

— Я тебя почти что пристрелил, — напоминает Джокер, на что Брюс только вяло пожимает плечами. Джокер прищуривается и медленно приближается к Брюсу.

— И что теперь? Беремся за руки, выбегаем отсюда, садимся в машину, уезжаем в закат, и ты излечиваешь меня силой своей любви? — цедит Джокер, глядя прямо в глаза Брюсу и улыбаясь чересчур полной энтузиазма улыбкой. Брюс почти что улыбается и хватается за лазейку, которая проскальзывает в речи Джокера.

— Я тебя не люблю, — говорит он, и Джокер замирает, весь подбирается, ощетинивается. Брюс вздыхает и, для разнообразия, решается быть откровенным.

— Ты мне не позволяешь, — Брюс ждет, и лишь убеждаясь, что Джокер действительно вслушивается в то, что он говорит, продолжает. — Каждый раз, когда ты что-то мне говоришь, мне приходится останавливаться и пытаться сообразить, ты и вправду так думаешь, или лжешь, или пытаешься мной манипулировать. Или так, или ты в конце все сводишь к шутке.

Брюс вздыхает и смотрит в пространство, пытаясь потянуть время.

— Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты доверял, — мягко заканчивает он.

— Хочешь, чтобы у нас был час откровенности? — спрашивает Джокер и преувеличенно восторженно хлопает в ладоши.

— Вот как сейчас, — указывает Брюс и старается изо всех сил не показать охватившее его раздражение. Оно сейчас ни к чему хорошему не приведет. Улыбка Джокера увядает, он позволяет рукам безвольно упасть. Вздыхает, и в его глазах, к удивлению Брюса, проскакивают проблески тревоги.

— Ты тогда не останешься со мной, — тихо говорит Джокер, и Брюса пугает, по-настоящему пугает тон Джокера. Он говорит тихо, слабо, и в этот момент кажется таким хрупким.

— Ты же этого не знаешь наверняка, — отвечает Брюс и делает шаг к Джокеру, который в ответ издает совершенно фальшивый смешок и трясет головой.

— Думаю, что мне решать, с чем я готов смириться, а с чем — нет, — продолжает Брюс.

— Ты говоришь как Бэтс, — бормочет Джокер так тихо, что Брюс еле слышит его шепот. Он не уверен, следует ли ему улыбнуться или отступить, поэтому решает подождать, не шевелиться и ожидать от Джокера первого хода.

В конце концов, Джокер поднимает на Брюса глаза.

— Харли не осталась, — говорит Джокер, и даже хотя тот явно пытается изо всех сил держать себя в руках, Брюс сердцем чувствует его ранимость в этот момент. И открытость. Которую никогда раньше в нем не видел. Брюс берет ладони Джокера в свои, и, слегка сжимая пальцы, улыбается.

— Я — не Харли, — говорит он, и, к его облегчению, Джокер слегка сжимает его пальцы в ответ.

— Вижу, — слабо усмехается Джокер. Брюс мимолетно улыбается, а затем говорит всерьез.

— Если я кое-что у тебя спрошу, ты мне можешь обещать, что честно ответишь? — спрашивает Брюс. — Никаких игр, полуправд, уверток, ничего такого, — продолжает он, прежде чем Джокер успевает что-то ввернуть. Джокер секунду медлит, после чего молчаливо кивает, и для разнообразия смотрит на него не замкнуто, а почти что, действительно, открыто.

— Почему ты спас меня? — спрашивает Брюс, прежде чем здравый смысл успевает его одернуть. Джокер в ответ корчит рожу и пытается отстраниться, но Брюс не позволяет. Ему надо знать, что же думал Джокер, когда пришел сюда, за ним.

— Ну почему я не могу даже ничего хорошего сделать без того, чтобы ко мне не привязались и не начали осуждать? — жалуется Джокер. В голове Брюса всплывает воспоминание о мертвом теле Мэри.

— Я вовсе тебя не осуждаю, — поспешно говорит он, — Спасибо, что спас мне жизнь, — продолжает он, и удивление, с которым Джокер на него смотрит, стоит этого. Брюс дает Джокеру время решить, хочет ли тот сказать ему правду, и, в конце концов, Джокер набирает воздуха в грудь, выдыхает и пожимает плечами.

— Я вроде как немного волновался, что там с тобой, — признается он. — Ты мог умереть, и я бы грустил, ну не знаю, часа два подряд.

Брюс непроницаемо смотрит на Джокера, и спустя пару минут тот начинает беспокойно ежиться. Он открывает рот, намереваясь продолжить, и Брюс нутром чувствует — если ему позволить, то он все испортит, и поэтому затыкает Джокера, резко подтягивая к себе и чуть ли не вгрызаясь ему в губы отчаянным поцелуем.

Джокер приникает к Брюсу и сам вдавливается в него, притягивая невозможно близко, словно ему надо почувствовать, что Брюс здесь, все еще — здесь, и Брюс позволяет перехватить контроль над поцелуем.

— Все со мной хорошо, — шепчет Брюс, когда отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы позволить себе вдохнуть, и даже если Джокер и кивает, так и не открывает глаз.

Но момент проходит, когда телефон Джокера начинает гудеть и тот раздраженно морщится, добывая его и читая только что полученное сообщение.

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет он, и Брюс аккуратно его подталкивает, намекая, чтобы тот поделился. Джокер смотрит снизу вверх на Брюса, затем внимательно осматривает комнату и раздраженно стонет.

— Нашли они твою девчонку, — с этими словами Джокер отпихивает Брюса прочь. Он быстро идет к задней двери, не оборачиваясь на Брюса, и возвращается с двумя большими канистрами, которые, как предполагает Брюс, заполнены бензином.

Оливия наверняка сообщила Гордону, где была их первая остановка, и они уже наверняка отправились на помощь Брюсу. Джокер опустошает первую канистру на тела, подбирая и кидая все вещи, которые могут послужить уликами против него, в общую кучу.

— Помощь нужна? — спрашивает Брюс, особо не задумываясь, наблюдая за тем, как Джокер тащит Рокко. Джокер останавливается и холодно смотрит на Брюса.

— Бери вторую канистру и поливай все лужи крови, которые сможешь найти, — распоряжается Джокер, и Брюс делает так, как ему сказано. В жизни бы не подумал, что будет заниматься уничтожением улик, лишь бы помочь Джокеру избежать ответственности за убийства, но жизнь — штука странная. Как ни странно, от абсурдности происходящего он чувствует истеричную веселость. Брюс подходит к Джокеру и смотрит, как тот роется в карманах в поисках зажигалки. Выуживая ее, он хмурится.

— С тебя сотня, — говорит Джокер и жестом приказывает Брюсу отойти чуть назад.

— Ты что, хочешь поджечь огонь моими деньгами? — с недоумением спрашивает Брюс. Джокер поворачивается и смотрит на него как на идиота.

— Нет, придурок. Это моя последняя зажигалка, нужна будет новая, — отвечает он и щиплет Брюса за руку. — И придется на сегодня завязать с моими раковыми палочками, — недовольно бормочет Джокер. Брюс выхватывает у Джокера зажигалку раньше, чем тот успевает закинуть ее в лужу бензина. Джокер протестует, но Брюс игнорирует возражение, оглядываясь в поисках чего-то, что можно поджечь и от чего затем запалить огонь. Он находит обрывок бумаги, каким-то чудом не пропитанный кровью, поджигает уголок и бросает в лужу бензина.

Джокер смеется, хватает Брюса за руку и вытаскивает наружу, когда огонь начинает заниматься.

— И еще кое-что, — говорит Джокер, когда они выбираются наружу и вдыхают пропитанный рыбьей вонью воздух. — Как ты вывернулся из наручников?

Брюс замирает.

— Я богат. Я живу в Готэме. Однажды мне пришло в голову, что знать, как выбираться из наручников — крайне полезный для выживания навык, — быстро тараторит Брюс, надеясь, что Джокер это проглотит. Джокер смотрит с явным подозрением, но затем просто пожимает плечами и начинает идти прочь.

— Куда ты? — кричит Брюс ему вдогонку, пытаясь нагнать.

— Я — домой. А ты — к копам. Скажешь, что ворвалась другая банда, была перестрелка, ну, в общем, идею ты понял. Будут давить — скажешь, мол, у тебя шок, нежная психика травмирована и нужен покой и отдых. У Пингвина до фига врагов, так что прокатит, — говорит Джокер и останавливается. Брюс чуть ли не врезается прямо в него.

— Можешь пойти ко мне, в пентхаус, — предлагает Брюс. — Думаю, ключи тебе для этого не нужны, — продолжает он, когда Джокер приподнимает бровь, поворачиваясь к нему. На его лице ничего невозможно прочитать, а вот он-то как раз очень внимательно изучает Брюса, так что тот прикладывает все усилия, лишь бы не морщиться и не ежиться.

— Хорошо, — роняет Джокер, отворачивается и продолжает идти, махая Брюсу на прощание.

— В паре кварталов отсюда вниз — таксофон. Заодно прогуляешься. Сначала налево, потом направо, идешь по дороге вниз, — бросает Джокер напоследок через плечо. Брюс благодарит и следует направлению, указанному Джокером, пробираясь по лабиринту одноликих складов. И, убедившись, что его голос звучит достаточно взвинчено и растеряно, звонит в Полицейский Департамент.

 

* * *

 

Заболтать Гордона куда легче, чем придумать правдоподобное объяснение для своей семьи. Альфред видит, что Брюс, мягко говоря, не в настроении ни с кем общаться, так что оставляет того в покое, но вот Дик давит, вытрясая подробности, пока Брюс не огрызается, приказывая оставить себя в покое и отправляться заниматься своими делами. И они чуть ли не всерьез сцепляются, благо вмешивается Тим, в буквальном смысле встрявший между ними и приказавший взять себя в руки.

Но у свары есть и свои плюсы — теперь у Брюса имеется превосходный предлог громко хлопнуть дверью и отправиться ночевать в пентхаус. Альфред настаивает на том, что сам его отвезет, и на протяжении всего пути продолжает искоса озабоченно на него поглядывать.

— Все со мной хорошо, — заверяет его Брюс и даже пытается выдавить улыбку. — Поговорю с Диком завтра, когда мы оба чуть остынем, — предлагает он, видя, как озабоченно хмурится Альфред. Альфред скептично хмыкает, но кивает в знак согласия, паркуя машину.

— Дайте знать, если вам что-то будет нужно, — говорит Альфред, когда Брюс открывает дверь. Брюс кивает и прощается с ним, ожидает, пока машина скроется из вида, и торопится к себе.

Лифт поднимается вверх невыносимо медленно, к тому моменту, когда он все-таки доползает до пентхауса, Брюс уже всерьез начинает рассматривать идею сковырнуть панель управления и покопаться, выясняя, можно ли его ускорить. После небольшой вечности двери раскрываются, впуская Брюса в его дом, и горящий свет — единственный признак того, что Джокер уже здесь.

Брюс поспешно идет через комнаты, пока не находит Джокера, сидящего в его ванной, с бокалом вина и в гигантской шапке пены.

— Я переезжаю, — объявляет он, улыбаясь от уха до уха.

Брюс закатывает глаза, снимая пиджак, присаживается на краю ванны, стараясь не опрокинуть бутылку вина, беззаботно пристроенную на полу. Он смахивает белый сугроб с головы Джокера, мягко улыбаясь от открывшегося ему зрелища.

— Ты весь в крови, — говорит Джокер, и бокалом указывает на лицо Брюса. — Хотя, надо сказать, тебе идет, — продолжает он с видом искушенного ценителя. Брюс потирает щеки и чувствует, как под пальцами от кожи отстают струпья подсохшей крови. Он совсем забыл о том, как выглядит, пока сидел в Полицейском Департаменте.

Джокер ставит свой бокал на пол, на лице расплывается коварная улыбка, и прежде чем Брюс успевает сообразить, к чему это, Джокер охватывает руками его за талию и тянет к себе, под воду. Брюс громко фыркает, отводя от лица мокрые волосы, а Джокер смеется ему прямо в ухо, слегка пьяный и обворожительно счастливый. На полу, разумеется, лужи воды и острова пены, с костюмом, похоже, придется распрощаться, но Брюсу искренне на все это плевать.

Он охватывает Джокера, прижимает его к себе и смеется так, как не смеялся уже недели.

Джокер выуживает бутылку и предлагает Брюсу сделать глоток, и, когда тот принимает бутылку, охватывает и обнимает его, как тому кажется, еще чуть сердечнее. Брюс делает добрый глоток, а теплая вода и ощущение теплого тела Джокера, прижимающегося к нему, наконец помогают расслабиться.

— Эй. Не выпивай все сам, — смеется Джокер, отбирая бутылку и наполняя свой бокал, прежде чем Брюс снова выхватывает ее.

Брюс лениво поражается тому, как же Джокеру удалось сделать так много крутой мыльной пены, и на этот раз уже не пьет залпом, а медленно потягивает вино. Вскоре алкоголь берет свое, он решается, стягивает уже безнадежно намокшую одежду, целует Джокера и снова погружается полностью в теплую воду, пристраиваясь поудобнее.

Джокер торопливо старается обнять Брюса, в результате проливает вино в воду, и они опять смеются, и целуются, и снова смеются, выдыхая друг другу в рот. Это глупо, и совсем не похоже на Брюса, но он посасывает нижнюю губу Джокера, и снова вино пролито в воду, руки Джокера путаются в его волосах, и это самые головокружительные ощущения из всех, которые когда — либо Брюс в своей жизни испытывал.

Брюс первый отрывается и подается назад. Они задыхаются, зрачки Джокера расплылись на всю радужку, взгляд затянут поволокой похоти, и Брюс уверен, что выглядит он точно также. Он поднимается из воды, тянет за собой Джокера, не обращая внимание на его слабые протесты, быстро промокает их тела полотенцем, пока целует Джокера и ставит на плече засос, пытаясь отвлечь от своих действий.

Они даже близко не сухие, когда Брюс ухитряется путем нескольких лихих маневров дотолкать все время отвлекающегося Джокера до кровати и опрокинуть на нее, сам же пристраивается на нем. Они оба стонут, когда их члены соприкасаются, и Брюс слегка сползает вниз, чтобы достать Джокера и заставить его издать тот умоляющий полувздох-полувсхлип, который ему так нравится.

— Ты бы поторопился, а? — требует Джокер, зарывая ногти в бока Брюса. Тот шипит и кивает, скатываясь с кровати, чтобы достать лубрикант из ящика. Джокер пользуется подвернувшейся возможностью и, открыв рот, лениво начинает целовать живот Брюса.

На секунду у Брюса полностью вылетает из головы, что же он там собирался делать. Он замирает, смакуя каждую секунду прикосновений Джокера к своей коже, почти мимолетных, дразнящих, оставляющих за собой обжигающие следы на боках и спине, пока не достигают копчика, но никак не там, где Брюсу так нужно.

Брюс рычит и толкает Джокера, чтобы тот опрокинулся на спину, после чего выцеловывает дорожку вниз по его телу. Джокер запускает пальцы в волосы Брюса, пытаясь заставить рот оказаться там, где ему бы хотелось. Брюс легко смеется, прижимая губы к внутренней стороне бедра Джокера, и, улыбаясь, поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

— Попридержи коней, — говорит Брюс. И шипит, когда Джокер с силой лягает коленями ему в ребра.

— Нет, — огрызается Джокер.

Брюс не обращает на него внимание, и вместо этого забавляется тем, что ставит засос на бедре, пока смазывает пальцы и начинает постепенно открывать Джокера. Он стонет и дергает за волосы Брюса, пока тот не смягчается, и вот уже член Джокера у него во рту, и он слегка постанывает, когда слышит, как учащается и становится громче у того дыхание.

Брюс вводит второй палец, начинает разводить их, пока посасывает член, продолжая держать медленный размеренный ритм, который сводит Джокера с ума.

Брюсу нравится этот отчаянный полувстон — полувизг, который издает Джокера, это совсем особый род наслаждения — довести того до такого состояния, чтобы он начал его издавать, и Брюсу кажется, что он никогда не устанет его слышать. Ему хочется продолжать дразнить и изводить Джокера часами, но тот начинает снова сильно дергать его за волосы, пока Брюс не вынужден оторваться, подняться и втянуть его в поцелуй, а тот тем временем охватывает ногами его бедра.

— Прекращай меня дразнить, — бормочет Джокер, а затем с силой кусает губу Брюса. Тот подчиняется, смазывает член лубрикантом и медленно входит в Джокера, вдавливая бедра в матрас, когда тот пытается заставить Брюса шевелиться быстрее. Джокер отчаянно рычит и старается схватить Брюса за плечи, но тот перехватывает его запястья и придавливает к матрасу над головой, получая за это полный негодования взгляд.

Джокер открывает рот, но Брюс в зародыше пресекает все возражения, поймав губы своим ртом и целуя. Он крепко удерживает запястья Джокера, пока тот возится под ним, пытаясь вырваться, удерживая своим весом на месте.

— Ну давай же, — ворчит Джокер, и Брюс снова его целует, чтобы заткнуть.

Брюс начинает медленные размеренные неторопливые толчки, и улыбается между ленивыми поцелуями, когда Джокер аж рычит от нетерпения. Он все еще пытается вывернуть запястья, заставить Брюса двигаться быстрее, но Брюс вовсе не в настроении сегодня идти на поводу у Джокера.

Джокер запускает зубы в губу Брюса, и тот быстро подается назад, пока Джокер улыбается, будто только что выиграл. Брюс улыбается, выходит из Джокера почти полностью и на секунду притворяется, будто собирается дать тому именно то, на что тот рассчитывает, после чего входит, и начинает двигаться частыми, но очень неглубокими толчками, так что Джокер никакого удовлетворения от них не получает.

Джокер рычит и прикладывает Брюса в бок коленкой.

— Ах ты садист, — Брюс с силой всаживается в Джокера, и тот на секунду полностью затихает, после чего издает придушенный стон. Брюс ухмыляется и меняет угол, под которым входит в него, так, чтобы с каждым толчком ударять по простате. И все еще старается выдерживать максимально медленный ритм, просто чтобы подразнить Джокера еще чуть-чуть.

Джокер матерится и снова начинает вертеться в хватке Брюса, хотя его голос начинает срываться, а сам он трепещет от каждого толчка. Брюс смотрит на него, впитывая зрелище, столько, сколько может, пока смесь гнева и наслаждения в глазах Джокера не становится чем-то, что уже просто невозможно выносить, и он отводит взгляд, вместо этого кусая Джокера за шею.

Джокер замирает, и Брюс боится, что он перегнул палку, но затем Джокер выдыхает и обмякает под ним.

Брюсу требуется весь его самоконтроль, чтобы не начать от этого с силой всаживаться в Джокера. Он приподнимается вверх ровно настолько, чтобы посмотреть на него, и вид Джокера, с расфокусированным взглядом, губами, которые слабо улыбаются каждый раз, когда Брюс входит в него, будит что-то темное, жаждущее обладать и торжествующее от обретенной власти.

Ему хочется, чтобы Джокер никогда не забыл, что он сейчас чувствует.

Брюс начинает вдалбливаться жестче, чтобы посмотреть, как изменится его лицо. Дыхание Джокера становится громче, отрывистее от внезапного изменения ритма, он на секунду фокусирует взгляд на Брюсе, глядя на него, как на чудо чудное, пока глаза не закрываются и он не запрокидывает голову, подставляя горло и даже не думая об этом.

Брюс в жизни не видел ничего прекраснее.

— Брюс, — шепчет Джокер, и звучит это как молитва.

Брюс углубляет толчки, чуть жестче, чуть быстрее, впитывая, как Джокер чуть ли не теряет сознание, трясется под ним, отчаянно стонет от каждого движения. Он едва сдерживает срывающийся с губ рык, когда скрещивает запястья Джокера и крепко придерживает одной рукой, пока тянется вниз и начинает отдрачивать ему другой, полностью сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы Джокер получил как можно больше удовольствия.

Он целует кожу Джокера, губы, впитывает каждый звук, который только издает Джокер. Брюс ждет, пока не слышит, как начинает перехватывать дыхание Джокера, и он не начинает издавать те полузадушенные резкие вздохи, которые у него предшествуют оргазму, наклоняется и прихватывает зубами мочку уха.

— Давай, — низко рычит Брюс, выкручивая запястье и улыбается, когда Джокер чуть ли не задыхается. Брюс с силой вдалбливается в него, и, крича, Джокер кончает.

Брюс замирает и смотрит, как Джокер хватает ртом воздух, будто разом разучился дышать, а затем без сил распластывается на кровати. Брюс крепко берет его за нижнюю челюсть и жестко настойчиво целует, после чего засовывает пальцы Джокеру в рот, чтобы тот почувствовал вкус собственной спермы. Что-то очень, почти что знакомое проглядывает в полуулыбке Джокера, когда тот обсасывает пальцы Брюса, но он претворяется, будто не видит этого.

— Не шевелись, — тихо приказывает Брюс, отпуская запястья Джокера, продолжая смотреть ему глаза в глаза, берясь обеими руками за его бедра. Джокер смотрит на него странным, непонятным взглядом, но не шевелится, даже когда Брюс приподнимается.

Брюс на секунду останавливается, посмотреть, как Джокер распластан перед ним, и он уверен, что его сердце пропустило удар от того, как же сейчас тот открыт ему и насколько перед ним беззащитен.

— Как же ты сейчас прекрасен, — без всякой задней мысли говорит Брюс, нежно потирая большими пальцами выпирающие кости таза, после чего с силой хватает его бедра и всаживается в Джокера, стремясь как можно скорее самому получить разрядку. Много времени не требуется, сейчас, когда Джокер настолько покорен, и ему приходится изо всех сил сдерживать крик, когда его пронзает оргазм. Он едва удерживается от того, чтобы самому не упасть на Джокера.

Брюс ждет, пока его дыхание не выравнивается, после чего выходит из Джокера, заставляя того зашипеть, наклоняется и целует в качестве извинения. Брюс поднимается и на ватных ногах бредет в ванну, чтобы вымыться. Поскольку Джокер за ним не идет, Брюс смачивает полотенце, споласкивает винный бокал Джокера, чтобы наполнить водой, и идет к Джокеру, который так и не пошевелился, только приподнял руки и спрятал в них лицо.

Брюс хмурится, ставит бокал на тумбочку, садится на край кровати и начинает очищать Джокера. Закончив, он кидает полотенце на пол и ложится рядом с Джокером, теряясь от неожиданной тишины. Джокер молчит, что для него крайне нехарактерно. Он начинает подозревать, что сделал что-то не то, и теперь Джокер его за это прирежет во сне.

— Ты о`кей? — спрашивает Брюс, и Джокер как-то слишком уж быстро и резко кивает.

— Просто устал, — бормочет Джокер. Брюс думает, что, учитывая обстоятельства, это вряд ли.

— Я тебе воды принес, — вместо того, чтобы выяснять, в чем дело, он решает сменить тему и берет бокал. Наконец, Джокер опускает ладони, в которых прятал лицо. Он смотрит на Брюса со странным выражением, приподнимается, шепчет "спасибо", беря бокал и одним глотком выпивая воду.

Джокер наклоняется, не прикасаясь к Брюсу, через него тянется к тумбочке, ставит на место бокал, ложится, повернувшись к Брюсу спиной, и тому кажется, что это своего рода заявление. Брюс следует его примеру, тоже ложится, но тянется и обнимает со спины, внимательно следя за малейшим признаком раздражения, но ничего так и не происходит. Когда, в конце концов, Джокер к нему прижимается, он решает, что это — хороший знак.

— Точно все хорошо? — настойчиво спрашивает Брюс, и Джокер снова кивает. Брюс надеется, что Джокер не соврал и действительно всего лишь вымотался, а когда его дыхание становится размеренным и спокойным и он обмякает в его объятьях, Брюсу почти что даже удается себя убедить, что так оно и есть.

  

* * *

 

Брюс так резко просыпается, что чуть ли не подскакивает на кровати. Пустой кровати. Он лежит на животе, лицо неудобно зарылось в измятые простыни, единственный свет в доме льется из щели не до конца прикрытой двери в ванную комнату.

Снаружи темно, значит не так уж и много прошло времени, и Брюс честно может продолжать и дальше спать. Джокер, похоже, как всегда, исчез, не желая дожидаться утра. Брюс переворачивается на спину и закрывает глаза. Но спустя секунду открывает, поскольку ему никак не удается избавиться от зудящего чувства — что-то не так. Он слегка ворчит, встает, натягивает треники, майку и бредет из комнаты выяснять, почему же его продолжает грызть смутная тревога.

К его громадному удивлению, Джокер сидит по-турецки на ковре прямо напротив панорамного окна гостиной в одной из самых дорогих рубашек Брюса и неотрывно смотрит на Бэт-сигнал, плывущий в ночном небе. Брюс какое-то время любуется зрелищем, после чего прочищает горло, давая понять, что он здесь, и делает пару шагов в комнату.

— Интересненько, что же там случилось, — задумчиво тянет Джокер, — Горди все никак не выключает свою лампаду тусклую. Думаю, стоит пойти и проверить, в чем дело, — сообщает он подчеркнуто беззаботно. Хотя Брюсу и хочется сказать, что у Гордона, вообще-то, есть привычка включать Бэт-сигнал, даже когда ничего особо требующего внимание Бэтмена не происходит, но он себя одергивает. Вместо этого лишь скрещивает на груди руки и встает посреди комнаты, которая внезапно начинает казаться слишком большой и холодной, молчаливо взывая к Гордону, чтобы тот выключил как можно скорее этот гребаный сигнал.

— Хочешь пойти? — тихо спрашивает Брюс, хотя меньше всего на свете хочет услышать ответ.

— А тебе что, совсем не любопытно, почему эта штука все еще горит? — указывает Джокер.

— Нет, вообще-то, — отвечает Брюс без малейшего колебания. На это Джокер поворачивается и смотрит на него через плечо. Вроде бы спокойно, но Брюс никак не может понять, что именно отражается на его лице, и от этого у него по спине пробегает леденящий холод. Джокер одним грациозным движением поднимается на ноги и поворачивается лицом к Брюсу.

— Что, ни капельки? — давит он, наклоняя набок голову, улыбаясь все шире, уголки губ ползут вверх, в ней начинает сквозить привычная и знакомая жестокость. И тут Брюса чуть не сшибает с ног.

**_Он знает._ **

Все мгновенно замирает, земля под ногами Брюса проваливается, ему кажется, что он летит в пропасть, а весь мир свернулся в точку и сосредоточился на одной — единственной ужасающей мысли. Джокер — знает. Не может не знать, потому что Брюс идиот, он был беспечен, он позволил Джокеру увидеть все свои шрамы и даже ни на секунду не задумался, чем это может грозить. Разумеется, Джокер все понял, он же сам нанес большинство ран, которые теперь стали этими шрамами.

Живот неожиданно сводит, в голове болезненно и оглушающе крутануло, он чувствует, что его сейчас вытошнит прямо здесь, на ковер, в голове холодно и оглушающе пусто, а все потому, что Джокер стоит здесь, прямо перед ним, в его рубашке, и он **_знает._** Брюс трясет головой, отчасти чтобы хоть как-то прочистить мозги, отчасти отвечая на вопрос Джокера, пытаясь изо всех сил не показать раздирающую его на части панику.

— Нет, — говорит он спокойно и размеренно, вовсе не так, как чувствует, и как по щелчку что-то во взгляде Джокера меняется.

— Ну а вот я хочу знать, что происходит в моем городе, — заявляет он и идет через комнату мимо Брюса, не удостаивая его даже мимолетного взгляда.

— Сиди здесь как милая послушная домохозяйка, а я пойду, поиграю с моим Бэтсом, — продолжает он, и в голосе звучит искренняя обида, словно недостаток любопытства Брюса оскорбляет его до глубины души.

Брюс внезапно чувствует себя круглым идиотом из-за того, что все это время сам себя пугал мыслями о разоблачении. Джокер — единственный человек во всем Готэме, кто всеми силами как раз старается не узнать, кто же Бэтмен, поскольку правда испортит все веселье.

Брюс скрипит зубами и говорит себе, что не надо подбрасывать дров в огонь, не стоит оно того, но он ненавидит одержимость Джокера Бэтменом, ненавидит, что не знает, как же сказать Джокеру правду, эти скользкие мыслишки, мол, а стоит ли вообще-то говорить? Ненавидит, что приходится соревноваться с самим собой, ненавидит этот идиотский сигнал, который Гордон включил на крыше.

— А может, тебе меня хватит? — голос Брюса заставляет Джокера замереть. — Хотя бы на одну ночь?

Брюс ненавидит прозвучавшее в голосе отчаяние, но он устал от постоянного недосыпа, от их перепалок, бесконечных драк, перетягивания каната, и ему всего-то и хочется — одну ночь для себя.

Джокер не оборачивается, но и кулаки не разжимает, так что Брюс продолжает давить.

— Я знаю, что ты одержим, или влюблен… в Бэтмена. Все это знают, но… — Брюс вздыхает, и, честно говоря, даже не понимает, почему все еще продолжает пытаться. Джокер поворачивается, чтобы на него посмотреть, и что-то блестит в его глазах, и Брюс не может понять, что, но явно Джокер что-то от него ждет.

— Я — здесь, — мягко говорит Брюс. — Здесь. Прямо перед тобой. — Брюс повторяет это скорее для себя, чем для Джокера. Это настолько близко к признанию, насколько он может решиться, и он даже почти что надеется — Джокер сообразит, поймет намек, этого ему будет достаточно, и к черту, пусть разверзнется ад, и пусть он в ярости бросится на Брюса.

— Знаю, — говорит Джокер, и смотрит на него почти печально. Он медленно идет к Брюсу и останавливается перед ним, но недостаточно близко, чтобы тот смог до него дотянуться. Брюс делает шаг вперед, притягивает Джокера в объятья и зарывает лицо в его волосы.

Альфред наверняка бы гордился им за то, что он и вправду хотя бы попытался выговорить свои чувства, а не привычно замкнулся и захоронил все в себе. Но если Джокер хочет этого, чтобы он высказался, тогда Брюс готов выйти за пределы своей зоны комфорта — ради него.

И стоило Брюсу об этом подумать, как на него обрушилось понимание, что он до этого просто прямо таки вытрахал Джокера из его собственной зоны комфорта, так что следует, вообще-то, поостеречься, не собирается ли тот порезать его мелкими ломтикам из-за секса.

— Если я сделал и сказал что-то, что тебя огорчило, ты же скажешь мне, в чем дело, чтобы я так больше не делал? — шепчет Брюс в волосы Джокера. Джокер качает головой, потираясь лбом о грудь Брюса и еще крепче цепляется за его рубашку.

— Я вовсе не огорчен, — отвечает Джокер.

— Лжец. — Брюс отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы видеть лицо Джокера. Джокер морщится и нерешительно улыбается.

— Это не ты меня огорчил, — поправляется Джокер. Брюс ждет продолжения, хотя и убеждает себя не придавать этому такого уж значения.

— Может, секунду мне и хотелось тебя зверски убить, но я взял себя в руки, — совершенно обыденным тоном заявляет Джокер, и Брюс закатывает глаза к потолку.

— И почему это тебе захотелось меня зверски убить? — спрашивает Брюс, подталкивая Джокера, когда тот отворачивается.

— Не важно, — в конце концов бормочет Джокер. Брюс пытается возражать, но Джокер прерывает его прежде, чем тот успевает хоть что-то сказать. — Правда, не важно! Все теперь хорошо, так что кончай занудствовать.

И хотя Брюс чувствует явный подвох, он изо всех сил старается не давить сильнее.

— Знаешь, я тут подумал… Кроме Харли и Бэтса, ты единственный, кто действительно видит, когда я лгу, — задумчиво тянет Джокер.

— Что, правда? — Брюс пытается казаться пораженным, хотя почти исчезнувшая паника снова начала поднимать из мрачных глубин сознания свою уродливую голову.

Джокер, наконец, смеется, тянется и охватывает руками шею Брюса, притягивая вниз, пока их лбы не соприкасаются. Он смотрит ему прямо в глаза с таким теплом и любовью, что если бы он сейчас сказал Брюсу, что любит его, тот не задумываясь ему бы поверил.

— Открой мне тайну, — шепчет Джокер, и Брюс чувствует его дыхание на своих губах. — Тайну, которую никто не знает. И Брюс бы солгал, если бы Джокер не смотрел на него так, но он не смеет лгать, когда тот позволяет Брюсу увидеть то последнее человеческое, что в нем осталось. Он не способен быть настолько жестоким.

Брюс открывает рот, но ему не удается выдавить ни единого звука, а глаза Джокера сияют невозможным, невыносимым зеленым, и это сверхъестественно, непостижимо, и Брюс тонет в них. Он любит Джокера. Брюс только одного и желает, лишь бы Джокер не превращал это в такую муку. А еще он так бы хотел, чтобы это не произошло так, посреди ночи, когда Джокер смотрит на него, будто он самая важная вещь в его жизни. Брюс поглаживает большим пальцем по щеке Джокера и притворяется, будто ничего кроме них в мире не существует.

— Не знаю, что бы я без тебя делал, — мягко говорит Брюс, и улыбка, которой ему улыбается Джокер, способна озарить весь мир. Джокер приникает щекой к ладони Брюса, и тому хочется его поцеловать.

— Ты меня любишь, — говорит Джокер, и хотя явно шутит, пытаясь его поддеть, но без злости.

— Давай не будем заходить так далеко, — отвечает Брюс, и хотя в душе он прекрасно понимает, что лжет, но все равно на душе хорошо и легко, и эта легкость звучит в его голосе. Джокер слегка постанывает, расплывается в оживленной улыбке и практически тает в руках Брюса.

— Ты меня любишь, — повторяет Джокер, и Брюс никак не может понять, почему это вдруг для Джокера настолько важно. Особенно если Брюс ему возразил.

— Заткнись, — ворчит Брюс. Джокер смеется и зарывается лицом в грудь Брюса. Он стискивает Брюса так крепко, как только может, и, учитывая его хрупкую фигурку, медвежьи объятья получились весьма ощутимыми. Брюс пристраивает голову на темечко Джокера и внезапно чувствует себя выжитым до последней капли. Он закрывает глаза и вслушивается, как быстро колотится сердце Джокера. Если бы у него остались силы, то он бы спросил, о чем тот думает.

— Пойдем в постель, — в конце концов говорит Брюс, и Джокер кивает, потираясь о его рубашку. Он отстраняется от Брюса и протягивает ему руку, Брюс берет ее и позволяет Джокеру отвести себя в спальню.

И если Брюс притянул к себе Джокера и охватил его, засыпая, чуть более властно, чем следовало бы, Джокер никак на это не среагировал.

 

* * *

 

Телефон Брюса, всеми забытый на столе, начинает дребезжать как раз в разгар весьма оживленной дискуссии, в ходе которой Люциус весьма обстоятельно и занудно убеждает Брюса обратить внимание на то, как важно все же быть внимательным и не позволять пырять себя ножами сквозь щели в броне. Брюс, не раздумывая, принимает звонок, попутно извиняясь перед Люциусом.

— Они отменили день пиццы! — пронзительный голос Джокера звучит из динамика, и Брюс очень рад, что взял трубку, а не включил как обычно по привычке громкую связь. Ему бы очень хотелось узнать, как Джокер раздобыл его рабочий телефон, и откуда он знал, что Брюс именно сейчас будет в офисе. Да, кстати, а еще было бы совсем неплохо понять, что это он несет.

— Можешь секунду подождать? — Брюс прижимает телефон к плечу и извиняюще улыбается Люциусу.

— Мне надо поговорить, — говорит он. Люциус кивает. Брюс ждет, пока Люциус закрывает за собой дверь, затем подносит трубку к уху и садится в кресло.

— А теперь давай в подробностях, хорошо? — просит Брюс. И прямо чувствует, как у него заранее начинает болеть голова.

— День пиццы в Аркхэме. Харли сказала, что его отменили. И что теперь? Конец света? Бэтс будет носить розовое? Хотя я бы даже заплатил ради такого зрелища. Может, швырнуть в него банку розовой краски или просто захватить в заложники сотню горожан и заявить, мол, отпущу, лишь если только заявишься в розовом костюме? — начал нести Джокер. Брюс несколько раз его переспрашивает, пока одновременно с этим роется в полицейских рапортах, пытаясь выяснить, когда же это Харли ухитрилась сбежать, определенно стараясь не заострять внимание Джокера на идее Бэтмена в розовом.

Затем он вспоминает, что и вправду, в Аркхэме была традиция давать в пятницу тем, кто хорошо себя вел в течение недели, кусок пиццы. По его мнению, это была одна из самых лучших идей, которые когда-либо посещали Аркхэма. Ну да, странно, что день пиццы отменили.

— И ты мне решил позвонить, потому что я…? — спрашивает Брюс, почти что закатывая глаза от раздражения, когда в отчетах полиции не обнаруживает и намека на побег Харли.

— Потому что ты богач, — заявляет Джокер. — И потому что ты входишь в их попечительский совет, — торопливо добавляет он.

— И что ты от меня ждешь? Не я же принимаю там решения, — говорит Брюс. Он все еще не разобрал финансовые отчеты Аркхэма, посмотреть, куда же утекают деньги.

— Сделай хоть что-то! — с этими словами Джокер бросает трубку. Брюс вздыхает и откладывает телефон.

Он снова поднимает финансовые отчеты Аркхэма и открывает файл за файлом, бегло просматривая их. На первый взгляд — все нормально и ничего экстраординарного он там не находит, но вот какое-то грызущее чувство все же остается. Надо будет дома еще раз просмотреть поподробнее, а прямо сейчас у него и так есть чем заняться. Кроме как разбираться, с чего это вдруг в Аркхэме отменили День Пиццы.

Брюс собирался как следует засесть за финансовые отчеты Аркхэма дома, но в офисе привалило работы, и когда он, наконец, с ней заканчивает и собирается к себе, уже поздно, а перед тем, как идти патрулировать, ему надо хотя бы чуть-чуть подремать. Брюс мнется, пытаясь решить, стоит ли попросить Альфреда помочь с документами, но так и не приходит к определенному решению к тому моменту, как возвращается домой. Вот и решает промолчать.

Альфред дает ему чашку какого-то супа, Брюс благодарит его и окончательно решает не забивать голову Альфреда лишними проблемами. Которые вполне возможно всего лишь плод его воображения.

Брюс успевает подремать несколько часов перед патрулем. Барбара предлагает проверить старую фабрику, которую по ее мнению Дент использует для отмывания денег. Брюс следует ее указаниям, перелетая с крыши на крышу, и, в конце концов, пристраивается на одной прямо напротив, решая прикинуть дальнейший план действий. Ну да, определенно, на фабрике происходит что-то, что ему не нравится. С той точки, где он устроился, Брюс видит как минимум пятерых вооруженных человек, о чем он и сообщает Барбаре. Очевидно, что внутри людей еще больше.

— Посмотрю, смогу ли взломать отсюда их систему безопасности, — с этими словами Барбара отключается, а Брюс, выстреливая гарпуном, перемахивает на соседнюю крышу, собираясь осмотреть завод с другой точки.

Барбара снова подключается, извиняясь, что копалась так долго, но системы отключились, так что пришлось повозиться, чтобы снова все подключить и выйти в онлайн. Брюс говорит, чтобы она не торопилась и действовала по своему усмотрению, соблюдая осторожность, — всегда полезно контролировать камеры видеонаблюдения, а особенно — когда противник не в курсе.

— Прислать к тебе Тима? — спрашивает Барбара. Брюс говорит, что в этом нет необходимости. Особых сложностей не предвидится, а Тим сейчас на деле, помогая Гордону в поисках пропавшего человека.

Брюс слишком погружается в свои размышления, и осознает, что кто-то за его спиной, лишь когда глаза внезапно накрывают ладони, а на спину наваливается теплое тело.

— Угадай, кто? — голос Джокера ввинчивается ему в ухо, и Брюс резко и сильно ударяет локтем назад, стараясь сбросить его со спины. Джокер, громко вскрикивая, падает на землю, начиная трястись в припадке истерического хихиканья, как только снова возвращает себе возможность дышать после удара по диафрагме. Брюс поднимается и меряет взглядом Джокера, втайне поражаясь, как же тот ухитрился его вычислить.

— Я тоже очень рад тебя видеть, — выдавливает из себя со смехом Джокер, медленно усаживаясь прямее. Брюс продолжает внимательно следить за ним, почти незаметно делая шаг назад, увеличивая между ними расстояние. Больше подставляться он не намерен.

— Я вовсе не собирался втягивать тебя в драку, — Джокер чуть приподнимает руки вверх, разворачивая к нему ладонями, терпеливо улыбаясь. — Просто видел, как ты, значит, паришь в облаках, такой весь из себя загадочный и одинокий, вот и решил прийти да поздороваться, — продолжает он, вставая и демонстративно хватаясь за бок, якобы проверяя, все ли у него ребра на месте.

— Я занят, — отрезает Брюс, а затем спохватывается, жалея, что позволил Джокеру втянуть себя в очередную больную игру. Замирает, не решаясь вернуться к наблюдению за фабрикой.

— Да я буду сидеть тихо, как мышка. Ты меня и не заметишь, — обещает Джокер и, вальсируя, приближается к самому краю крыши, чуть ли не опрокидываясь через парапет в попытке разглядеть, что происходит внизу. Брюс решает не показывать, насколько его раздражает неожиданное появление Джокера, поэтому невозмутимо, хотя и соблюдая определенную осторожность, возвращается на прежнюю точку и продолжает наблюдать. Он едва не подпрыгивает, когда ему прямо в барабанную перепонку ввинчивается доносящийся через комм резкий голос Барбары. И демонстративно игнорирует ухахатывающегося над его реакцией Джокера.

— Дистанционно систему не взломать. Они перерезали кабель, через который осуществлялся внешний контроль, или что-то в этом роде, — несчастным голосом сообщает Барбара. Брюс успокаивает ее, говоря, что, мол, ничего страшного, выключая комм. Не хватает только еще вымучивать дополнительные оправдания, если она вдруг услышит шляющегося вокруг Джокера. Ну, придется импровизировать, только сначала надо сначала избавиться от мающегося бездельем и любопытством Джокера.

— А я знаю, как проникнуть внутрь. Незаметно, — предлагает Джокер. Не нужна Брюсу его помощь, так он и собирается сказать, когда Джокер снова начинает говорить:

— Причем выйдем мы прямиком к заначке Харви, — говорит он нараспев и улыбается. Брюс тяжело смотрит на Джокера, глубоко вздыхая и говоря себе, мол, сам справится, и без чужой помощи. Тем более — без такой.

— И зачем это тебе? — спрашивает Брюс, зная Джокера. Зная, что надеяться на бескорыстие Джокера — как минимум опасно, явно у того на уме какая-то подлость, и не следует, нельзя поддаваться искушению и позволить своим чувствам к этому подонку затуманить разум и про это забыть.

— Кроме удовольствия побыть в твоем обществе? — Джокер поигрывает бровями. Брюс меряет его ледяным взглядом, тот драматично вздыхает. — Либо мы с тобой вместе туда вламываемся, либо я тебя оставляю и отправляюсь на поиски приключений. И у меня уже есть парочка соображений, чем можно заняться. Например, я уже давненько не похищал дочь мэра, — Джокер прямо весь лучится самодовольством. Брюс абсолютно не доверяет Джокеру, по крайней мере, Бэтмен абсолютно не доверяет Джокеру, да и еще Джокер как-то так поглядывает на него, что у Брюса по спине пробегают ледяные мурашки. Но давать Джокеру отправляться гулять где вздумается — тоже не вариант.

— Не заставляй меня об этом пожалеть, — наконец мрачно рычит Брюс. Джокер возбужденно всплескивает руками и с хлопком складывает ладони перед грудью, после чего мчится через крышу к пожарной лестнице, исчезая с глаз долой. Брюс, торопясь, бросается следом, и просто потому, что может, планирует вниз с крыши, приземляясь и поджидая Джокера внизу.

— И нечего выделываться. Ты и так знаешь, что я тебя люблю, — ласково тянет Джокер, спрыгивая на землю. У Брюса горло перехватывает от этих слов, но он старается никак этого не показать. Просто жестом указывает Джокеру, чтобы тот показывал путь, не обращая внимания на то, как Джокер смотрит на него, проходя мимо. Джокер закатывает глаза, когда Брюс никак не показывает своей реакции, и идет к овальному люку.

— Не будете ли Вы настолько любезны, — цедит он, жестом показывая на крышку. Брюс, не глядя на Джокера, отодвигает крышку, хотя что-то внутри так и тянет поднять на него глаза. Джокер соскальзывает в темноту, вниз, раньше, чем Брюс успевает что-то сказать. Брюс вздыхает и достает фонарик, после чего следует за Джокером, приземляясь прямо в смрадные воды канализации. Джокер раздраженно преувеличенно морщится, когда брызги грязи попадают на его штаны, как будто сам не стоит по колено в нечистотах.

— Только после вас, — говорит Брюс, позволяя краешкам губ чуть дернуться вверх в скупой улыбке. Пытаясь протиснуться мимо, Джокер преувеличенно сильно пихает его с дороги, целясь прямо в Бэт-символ, корча рожу и бормоча что-то о грызунах — переростках. Брюс качает головой и следует за ним.

Джокер ведет их через катакомбы канализации, затем вверх. Они выбираются, отодвигая еще один люк, и оказываются в пыльном подвале под фабрикой. Он знаками приказывает Брюсу сохранять тишину, отодвигает прогнивший и вроде как даже покрытый плесенью деревянный ящик от стены, открывая вход в вентиляционную шахту. Брюс помогает Джокеру сорвать проржавевшую решетку. А затем следует за ним в прямой туннель. Здесь у Джокера явное преимущество, так что Брюс едва не пытается позвать его и попросить чуть подождать, но тут Джокер замирает перед пересечением нескольких воздуховодов.

— Дай-ка свет, — шипит Джокер, и Брюс передает ему фонарик. Джокер светит в туннели, облокачиваясь на локти, пытаясь получше разглядеть что там, впереди, во мраке, и хотя Брюс и пытается сдержаться, но вид Джокера, изогнувшегося вот так вот прямо перед ним, слишком аппетитный, чтобы не пялиться.

И ведь Брюс знает, что не стоит, не надо смотреть, но костюм Джокера, как всегда идеально подогнанный по фигуре, обтягивает его задницу ну уж совершенно невозможно соблазнительным образом. А с тех пор, как Брюс стал спать с Джокером, устоять против такого зрелища стало вот почти что никак нельзя.

— Наслаждаешься зрелищем? — явно забавляющийся его реакцией Джокер заставляет Брюса мгновенно очнуться от грез, и тот мигом отворачивается. Он чувствует, как краска сразу же приливает к его щекам, и как никогда рад маске. Джокер, смеясь, подмигивает Брюсу.

— Хочешь фотку в личное пользование? Могу попозировать, если хочешь, — предлагает Джокер, поигрывая бровями. Брюс хватает Джокера за лодыжку и с силой дергает на себя, прежде чем Джокер успевает опомниться, и это самое глупое, что Брюс за сегодня сделал.

Джокер от неожиданности роняет фонарик, он громко клацает о металл, а Джокер падает с громким стуком, все же ухитряясь как-то так извернуться, что проскальзывает прямо под Бэтмена, используя как преимущество свою хрупкость и тесноту лаза. Он охватывает Брюса руками и ногами, тянет, заставляя потерять равновесие, так что Брюс даже не успевает осознать, что происходит. Джокер хихикает и вжимается в Брюса, прижимая лица друг к другу так близко, что оба чувствуют дыхание друг друга. Если бы на Брюсе не было бы маски, он вполне мог бы его поцеловать.

— А знаешь, может, к черту Дента, и пошалим, а? — мурлычет Джокер и, ласкаясь, трется носом о скулу шлема Брюса. Брюс холодно смотрит на него, не шевелясь, спокойно и размеренно дыша, хотя это и требует от него всего самообладания.

— И тебе даже не интересно, каково бы это было? — шепчет Джокер прямо в губы, а затем его язык быстро высовывется и Брюс чувствует влажное прикосновение к уголку рта.

И хотя Брюса так и подмывает дать Джокеру то, на что он так напрашивается, но еще сильнее охватившее внезапно горькое и мерзкое чувство обиды и жалости к себе. Ну конечно же, Джокер всегда будет рваться к Бэтмену, желать Бэтмена, хотеть Бэтмена, и что бы Брюс Уэйн ему не дал, в глазах Джокера это будет ничто по сравнению с тем, что может дать Бэтмен. Брюс даже начинает прикидывать, не стоит ли вырубить Джокера и оставить связанного в вентиляции, решив так и поступить, если тот не угомонится.

— Но, будучи человеком стойких моральных принципов, ты же не позволишь мне изменить моему сладенькому, верно? — внезапно говорит Джокер, потираясь носом о подбородок Брюса. — Я ведь просто, как там…, а…, ментально нестабильный парень, ветер в голове, не ведаю, что творю, так что, знаешь, а ведь в самом деле, это тебе решать, брать — или не брать, — продолжает Джокер, тихонько поглаживая Брюса по спине. Брюсу не хочется отталкивать Джокера, и не хочется, чтобы тот был так близко.

— Подбери фонарик, — с силой выдавливает Брюс, и, к его облегчению, голос звучит ровно и холодно. Джокер отпускает его, кривит губы, демонстрируя Брюсу клинок, спрятанный в рукаве.

— Хороший мальчик, — говорит Джокер, трепля Брюса по щеке, после чего выскальзывает из-под него и вылавливает фонарик. Брюс четко не понимает, какая реакция от него ожидалась, и вообще ради чего весь сыр-бор затевался, но, похоже, Джокер получил именно то, чего и хотел. Что само по себе странно, ведь обычно он всячески улещивал и соблазнял Бэтмена, пытаясь заставить себе поддаться. Может, пытался заставить его ревновать?

— Дорогой, ты идешь? — бросает Джокер через плечо, исчезая в вентиляции. Брюс качает головой и следует за ним. Слишком уж дорого может обойтись попытка разобраться, что же творится в этой больной голове.

Джокер останавливается в конце короткого туннеля и начинается выворачивать проржавевшие болты, удерживающие решетку, преграждающую путь в соседнее помещение. Они тихо карабкаются вверх по заброшенной шахте лифта, затем идут по коридору в комнату управления, и вскоре Джокер картинно отвешивает поклон, когда Брюс подходит к громадному разбитому окну. Он выглядывает через зияющий пролом в окне и видит громадную кучу денег, лежащую прямо на полу где-то футах десяти под ними, и, честно говоря, слегка удивлен тому, что Джокер и впрямь ему не солгал.

— А что я говорил? — шепчет Джокер прямо ему в ухо. Брюс не обращает на него внимания, вместо этого подсчитывая людей Дента. Кара за это настигает его через секунду, когда Джокер пронзительно свистит, привлекая внимание Брюса. Джокер мчится к нему, подпрыгивая, хватается за трубу, и использует набранный импульс, чтобы со всей силы пнуть Брюса ногами и отбросить в окно. Последнее, что видит Брюс, летя вниз спиной вперед, — как труба не выдерживает и ломается под весом Джокера. А через мгновение он приземляется прямо на кучу денег.

— Развлекайтесь, ребятня! — раздается откуда-то сверху задорный голос Джокера, и Брюс даже не успевает подумать, не стоит ли так отделать своего любимого, чтобы тот провалялся в гипсе этак… ну, в общем, долго, как на него набрасываются люди Дента. 


End file.
